Vitality
by Tavin Wilhelm
Summary: In the midst of two wars, the King of Stormwind finds himself in the debt of a rising Kirin Tor mage. From here, her life unfolds, plots thicken and choices are made. The Kirin Tor, nor Varian Wrynn, will ever be the same.
1. Savior

_**Chapter One**_

Icecrown's winds were harsh and forgiving as always, and today certainly was no exception. Snow fell like rain as a small convoy of mounted figures trudged along a snow covered path. Six men surrounded two figures in the middle, one heavily armored with twin swords hanging at his belt, the other an elf in elegant robes. Varian glanced sideways at the elf again for the umpteenth time that afternoon. Something about her was just... intriguing. Her blue eyes revealed her as a High Elf and not a blood elf, so on certain standards the two could be considered allies. But the precarious and silent nature of this elf suggested otherwise.

She turned her head, catching Varian's eye and he slowly looked away, returning his gaze to the front of the convoy. They had been traveling for two hours now, en-route from the Argent Vanguard to a small Alliance camp hidden away in the mountains, where upon arrival the two of them would be whisked away by a gnomish flying machine, no doubt, up to The SkyBreaker where upon from there they'd leave and travel to Dalaran. The Elf, she was an embassy of sort, was supposed to talk to other leaders, including himself, about a weakness within the Lich King's Fortress, Icecrown Citadel in Dalaran... but until then, Varian was merely another body guard to this "precious cargo."

His train of thought was broken as he heard a sound from the right. He shifted his gaze back to the right to find the Elf smoothing out her robes, but from a slit in the side he could see a smooth undertunic of black leather, a second skin basically. It was odd, finding a mage wearing this. He raised an eyebrow, "I did not know mage's wore armor under their robes.." he said. She glanced at him, "These are dangerous times." she answered, hastily adding "King" to her sentence. "Still, I thought you were only a historian?" he asked. She smiled slightly, but Varian knew some venom was hidden in that smile. "Believe what you wish, but every rose has its thorns..." she whispered in return. He sighed to himself and dropped the conversation, turning his gaze back to the front.

He didn't know who not to trust more; elves or Orcs? Then again, Varian didn't trust many, but especially Orcs. Damn beasts of burden with a brain of a peon... he shook his head, exhaling deeply, trying to calm himself from the thoughts. He was trying to be more calm and collected and not so short tempered, after certain events in Dalaran with Garrosh Hellscream... but... his childhood memories plagued him too much and prevented such private mantras.

"How m-"

Varian didn't finish his sentence as suddenly an explosion rocked the mountainside beside them, the blast knocking them from their mounts killing two of the guards initially. Varian glanced around seeing suddenly many figures swarming down on them from the cliff's above. He groaned and his vision dimmed in and out, red dots blotting his eyes.

The Elf suddenly entered his dazed view, two daggers placed in her hand; where they had come from was beyond Varian, but she snapped into action, moving with ease, killing several of the figures as they blindly charged for Varian. She gritted her teeth, recognizing the Horde symbol emblazoned to the tabards of the grunts. It was a Horde ambush, no doubt at the orders of Garrosh, seeking to capture Varian, or kill him even for unknown reasons. She glanced around though, seeing all the Alliance soldiers were dying further up the mountainside and no doubt the Horde ambushers would move up, find her and kill her too.

She quickly dove within her mind breaking a barrier within the confides of her mind, one she swore to never break again... but desperate times called for desperate measures... Varian had to survive. Green magic swirled around her fingertips and the vivid blue disappeared beneath the sickening green of fel magick. She dissipated the magic swirling in her palm and dipped her blade in nearby blood. Horde grunts rushed up to her, "Lok'tar!" she yelled at the Orcs, licking her blade. "Lo'gosh es ogar!" she shouted, kicking Varian's unconscious form viciously.

The Orc's around laughed, "Lok'tar!" they roared back. She bent down, seeming to examine Varian's body but suddenly snapped her palm up, a shock wave of green magick exploding from it, ripping into the huddled Horde grunts. With a flash of light they were launched backwards, slamming into the mountainside dead or falling off the side of the mountain, hurtling to a gruesome death below.

"Damn..." she whispered, feeling the drop in her mana levels, so much in fact it took the breath from her for a moment. She flipped Varian's heavy body over, slapping his face repeatedly. "Wake up!" she growled, glancing around, making sure there was no Horde coming. She had precious little time before another patrol was sent out to make sure the previous ambushers were alright. "Come on.." she whispered desperately, shaking his breastplate with frustration.

But no avail.

She cried out in frustration, and her hands snapped to his armor straps, quickly undoing them. Without the armor and weapons she could probably carry him. So, for both of their survival, she undid each armor piece pushing them over the mountainside down into a frozen lake below which shattered and splashed heavily, each piece sinking to the bottom. She hoped they'd be able to recover them later, but later wasn't now. Once he was fully unarmored, left in only simple underclothes, she wrapped his cloak around his neck and with a grunt tried to pick him up. Her muscles strained and clenched but his heavy, muscled form wouldn't budge.

"Damnit!" she shouted. She dove within her mind again summoning up a spell her limbs instantly flooding anew with inhuman strength, but it slowly ate away at her mana. Soon enough she'd have to release the fel magick spell. She grabbed Varian and hauled him up, the magical strength letting her carry him with ease. She stumbled down the mountain trying to put as much distance between them and the ambush site as possible... she hoped no scouts would spot her.

As she reached the bottom she was nearly dotting upon unconsciousness but from the sheer determination of finding safety, she pressed on. She paused for a moment spotting a opening hidden beneath some rubble leading underground. She rushed for the opening, laying Varian down on some rocks before grabbing the stones blocking the opening and moving them away until finally there was a hole big enough for one person to enter through. She slipped back to Varian's side, picking him up then shoving him through the hole. Thankfully there was an immediate thud, telling her the cave wasn't too deep. She dove inside herself, met with pitch black darkness.

_Damn this is not my day.._ she thought to herself. She let go of the strength spell, her normal strength returning and leaving her still exhausted but she had a few tasks to complete. She blindly reached around for a rock, her hand striking one rather painfully, but still thankfully. She grabbed a hold of it and placed it in front of her. She dove back into her mind, summoning up control over fire. A small jet of flames sudden ripped from her palm smiting the rock and making it glow cherry red, slowly melting away underneath the heat. She bathed the rock in fire until there was a deep basin the middle and with this reached inside her robes.

She pulled out a small flask full of a concoction called Mana Oil. She poured the slightly shimmering mixture into the basin waiting until it overflowed a bit, before she stoppered her flask and set it to the side. With a final incantation she lit the liquid, the mana infused oil bursting to life with a brilliant flame. It would burn very slowly and give them a bit of light.

She sighed, glancing at Varian, now being able to see him in the light. She slipped over to him and rolled him closer to the fire, placing his fur cloak over him precariously. He didn't seem hurt but she had no knowledge of first aid nor any healing spells, so it would have to suffice until he awoke. She flipped over and placed her head against the ground, feeling so tired. She let go of the Fel Magick in her mind, her eyes still glowing green but they would slowly dissipate to blue again... no doubt she would experience withdraws in awhile soon enough... She shuddered and pushed the thought from her mind, closing her eyes instead and letting sleep overtake her...

* * *

Varian slowly awoke, his side, head and practically whole body throbbing in dull pain. His ribs felt as if they were on fire, likely a broken rib but he really couldn't remember what from... He only remembered an ambush, an explosion.. then the Elf... Had she protected him? He blinked his eyes wearily and sat up, finding himself surrounded by pitch black darkness except for a small fire to his right. It seemed to be as if the rock was on fire, but as he looked closer he could see oil burning from a basin in the rock. _Clever... _he thought to himself. He raised and eyebrow and looked past the fire suddenly realizing who had done all this.

The Elf sat across from him looking more gaunt and drawn in than he remembered her last and she also was shivering slightly, perhaps from the cold but she spoke up, "Welcome back..." she whispered. Varian grunted and tried to sit up but the burning in his ribs prevented him. He clutched his side and groaned in discomfort. "Sorry.." the Elf said in a low tone, "I had to convince them though.." Varian rolled his head over and looked at her, raising an eyebrow, "Who?" he asked, but then shook his head, "Wait, first.. what happened?" he asked. The Elf smiled slightly, "What didn't happen.." she said, scoffing to herself. "The Horde ambushed us, you blacked out, and I saved you... basically." she explained. The fire shifted, and he caught a glimpse of her eye color suddenly noticing they were a wicked green, instead of the precious blue he remembered. She noticed him seeing this, "How do you think I escaped with you?" she said, turning her head away. She sighed shakily, "Light knows I'll pay for it..." she murmured to herself. "Why did you save me?" Varian bluntly asked. She turned her gaze back to him, "This war needs you, I couldn't allow you to die." she simply explained. Varian shook his head, not satisfied with the answer. "You owe no allegiance to me, nor the Alliance.. you High Elves are neutral." he said. _To a most extent..._he thought though on his comment.

"And yet we tend to cling to the Alliance more.." she said, "I was only doing what anyone else would have don- "Hardly" Varian interrupted. "You placed your life in danger, killed a whole string of beasts, managed to strip me." he said, glancing down at his unarmored body. "over-extended yourself to find safety for us... and you broke your oath." he finally said, feeling his last comment touching home. "And your point?" she asked smartly. "Surely you did this for something, and I can give you an- "I'm not a mercenary, if that's what your suggesting." she interrupted, "King." she added to her comment.

Varian managed to sit up, the burning in his side less painful now. "Fine then but what are we going to do now? We can't last in this cave." he said. She shook her head, "Your right but we can't very well survive long out there." she said, raising a finger to point to the small opening to the outside. "We'd have to have a nice bit of luck to avoid the Horde, the Scourge, and find an Alliance patrol." she said, doubting the second one especially... they were in the epicenter of the Scourge.

"How far are we from the mountain where we were ambushed?" Varian asked. "Technically.. were sitting under it." the Elf answered. Varian nodded, stroking his chin thoughtfully. "We were originally taking a mountain pass across to the other mountain bordering this one.. at the base of the mountain is the Alliance camp." he said. "Well... if we go through the mountain's again, we die by the Horde... if we go through the valley were in right now, we face the chance of dying by Scourge." she said, seeing a sliver of hope in her words. A sliver.

"We avoid the Scourge then, follow the base around and stick to the shadows." Varian suggested. The Elf raised an eyebrow, "And your armor? your weapons? They're at the bottom of the lake nearby... and I wouldn't suggest getting them right now." she said. "Besides.. I'll be in no shape to do anything in an hour or so.." she said, her tone quieting down slightly, fear building up in her emotions at her words.

Varian raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean..." he asked. She held up her palm, showing the visible etchings on her palms where the Fel Magick spell had branded her. "They'll go away in time, as will the taint in my blood from the Magick.. but thats after the withdrawals and pain... I'll be unable to walk, talk, anything... I'll be a waiting corpse until I recover." she explained. "How long does it take to recover?" Varian asked. "From the amount of Magick I used... perhaps two days." she said. Varian shook his head, "We'll freeze or starve by then... Make it as far as you can then I'll carry you." he said. The Elf raised her eyebrow, "And the Scourge?" she asked. "Try to avoid them." he answered.

She laughed slightly, but knew his plan was their best bet. She glanced to the side, looking outside through the small hole, chewing in the bottom of her lip. Varian was right...

He suddenly stood up, brushing himself off. "Come.. the sooner the better." She sighed and hesitated, "Varian, I- "It's our only chance." he cut across her firmly. She shivered slightly, rubbing her arms... then finally stood up. Varian nodded to her and they slipped out of the small cave, instantly blasted by the bone-chilling Icecrown winds.

"Damn.. we need to move quick or we'll freeze.." Varian grunted. The Elf nodded and they rushed off, heading away from the mountain and cave, towards where Varian knew they'd encounter hopefully an Alliance patrol before they reached the camp.. but if not, they'd have to rush for the camp. Thankfully the valley was clear at the moment, even the skies were devoid of any wyrms or Scourge entities swooping around looking for loose prey. It was almost eerie and unsettling, but Varian ignored it, and continued to run.

They reached the edge of where the two mountains met, in a deep groove, which curved around sharply through a smaller valley out into a larger one... Varian couldn't see much into the other valley but he hoped it was devoid just like this one. Of course, there was only one way to find out. They slipped out into the valley, glancing around. There was no immediate threat in sight but the landscape was dotted with rocks, deep crevices and forgotten tents and caravans... all too much another ambush waiting to happen. Varian wouldn't be surprised if a band of Scourge could flank them unnoticed.

He pushed the negative thoughts from his mind and continued to briskly follow the mountain around, using the looming shadow as some partial camouflage.. finally some luck at least today. They slid along the mountainside quietly as possible. From the distance, Varian heard an animal howl mournfully. _This truly is the most god forsaken place in Azeroth... _Varian thought, which considerably was a big statement from him, considering Durotar had been the most god forsaken place to him.. for obvious, and good reasons. Varian glanced around, making sure no one was following them, and he scanned the rocks behind and beside them... but as his gaze slipped up to ahead of them, his eyes widened. Before he could yell and react, the snap and twangs of bow strings filled the air.

Varian dove for the elf, trying to cover her but not before three arrows slammed into her side causing her to completely collapse in pain and cry out, her blood quickly staining to snow below them. Varian managed to avoid the arrows, albeit a few grazes. Unhindered, he snapped and grabbed the elf, dashing across the snow. The Elf groaned in pain and snapped the arrows in half but leaving the arrow heads still in, regretfully. But pulling them out would only make the wounds larger.

Varian blindly ran through the snow, dodging arrows as they fell around him, quickly kicking past the ledge where their enemies were firing from. But his luck ran out as suddenly his thigh exploded in pain as an arrow buried itself in his flesh. He yelped and dropped to the ground, the Elf tumbling from his arms, she too crying out in pain as she landed on her wounded side, the arrows in turn pressing further into her body. Varian crawled quickly to the Elf, covering her pale body with his own, knowing it would only take one more hit to kill her, then him. Her head lolled to one side as she succumbed to unconsciousness. Varian tried to stand slightly but his legs only collapsed. "Damnit..." he whispered, his body burning with pain and exhaustion. He cried out in pain as two arrows hit him again, blood rushing down his back and arms...

The world was growing dark...

His vision dimmed...

And suddenly.. A bright flare entered his vision, lighting the sky a brilliant blue and gold. _Is this my maker... _Varian thought to himself, blinking rapidly, still hugging the Elf's lithe form. Another arrow struck his side and he cried out again, his vision clearing up a bit.. just allowing him to see what rushed towards them. Bullet's volleyed back across them, four plate clad figures sliding around them forming a barrier on their sides, the clinking of arrows meeting plates quickly filling the air.

"Protect the King!" Several of them shouted more horsemen rushing by, their lances poised to throw. Gunman dropped to their knees in front of Varian firing a volley of rounds at the ledge, the dwarven made rifles firing loudly into the air, black powder sending the small round ball flying towards the Scourge on the ledge. Several more men slid in around Varian one with a yellow cross on his arm. He glanced over their wounds speaking something to the soldiers around him but Varian's hearing was slowly fading...

The soldier's suddenly grabbed Varian and hauled him up, along with the Elf whom was carried by only one man, considering her weight. They gingerly rushed Varian away the other soldier's falling in behind them, quickly trying to move away from the ledge knowing that the attack was only stalled for a moment before more Scourge would surely arrive. Varian groaned and felt suddenly tired, his exhaustion threatening to overbear him... he felt so sleepy..

_Tired..._

So weary..

_Cold..._

Finally.. he succumbed to his weariness, the last thing in his sight, was the relief and sanctity of the Alliance base camp...


	2. Insight

**Chapter Two**

Varian's boots thudded across the quiet deck of the Skybreaker, making his way through the large ship towards the back. He passed several dozing soldiers and mages but the ones that remained awake saluted him softly as he passed, murmuring his name along with it. He would acknowledge them back and return his attention to walking, his mind, however, lay elsewhere. He couldn't help recalling the ambush, the escape, almost dying.. and the elf. She remained in his mind consistently, even when he attempted to distract himself with tomes or polishing his armor, which had been recovered by several scouts immediately. Varian was surprised they found it so easily but he was relived to find it in fitting condition, albeit several surface scratches.

He reached the back of the ship which contained a narrow closed room intended for storage, planning, or whatever was needed of it. At the moment, it was erected into a makeshift medical bay for the both of them. The Elf was still inside, unconscious and recovering from her extensive wounds and exhaustion and once again Varian found himself unable to escape thinking about her.

Driven by curiosity and the insanity of his thoughts, Varian gently pulled the door open, slipping inside then closing it softly behind him. He turned around, allowing his eyes to adjust to the warm candlelight that illuminated the tight room. He glanced over to the corner where two beds lay. One had its sheets tossed about with several bandages lying next to it; Varian's. His gaze drifted to the left, spotting the tiny outline of the Elf's frame. He watched her breath for several moments, tantalized by the tempo of her soft breaths. He snapped out of his reverie and crossed the threshold of the room, kneeling down beside the bed, his plates clinking slightly as they shifted against each other.

He could now see her flawless porcelain face, her eyelids shut softly, the tainted green tone gone and replaced, thankfully, with her natural icy blue. Varian was earnestly surprised that the elf had broken that vow to save him for High Elves only reverted to Fel Magick in the most dire of situations, and rarely did they judge anything that important. He continued to watch her in silence, contemplating thousands of things to say and do... "_I am in your debt.." _he finally settled upon, whispering it to where only they could hear. She stirred slightly but remained asleep at his words. Varian smiled wearily and stood up from his crouched position, deciding to return to the deck and let the elf rest. He slipped out of the room and turned to face the deck greeted suddenly by the upturned face of a stout squire.

"High Captain Justin Bartlett wishes you to know that the Kirin Tor ambassadors have arrived and are ready to transport officials to the majestic city of Dalaran, your majesty!" he squeaked, forming what Varian perceived was a salute. Varian smiled at the small boy, "You carry your messages well! You will make a fine soldier one day, tell me young man what is your name?" Varian replied, kneeling down to bring himself level with the boy. The squire maintained remarkable bearing and remained with his chest puffed out and his features drawn tight. "Joshua, sir!" the boy replied, his face lightening up at Varian's statement. Varian nodded, "Do you have hopes to join the service?" he asked. The boy nodded eagerly, "I have but two years left until I can begin training and only four until I can join!" he replied. Varian smiled again, "You will go far then; return to your post." he said, standing up and saluting the boy back. The squire returned the salute awkwardly and dashed off, no doubt to brag to his sergeant.

Varian watched the boy as he disappeared below deck then proceeded to return to the top deck himself inhaling the chilling Icecrown air that rushed past as he exposed himself to the elements. The clouds streaked past as the Skybreaker cut through the sky effortlessly. Three elves in flowing violet robes stood in the center of the deck. Their garments were trimmed with gold along with the shimmering Kirin Tor insignia emblazoned in the center. A small circle was drawn behind them with an intricate pattern formed inside. It glowed faintly in the moonlight. One looked up as Varian emerged from below. "King Varian!" he shouted out, turning his hand into a fist and placing it against his sternum, bowing to Varian slightly; a sign of respect and greeting within the magocracy of the Kirin Tor. The other two mirrored him and acknowledged him as well.

The initial one waved a hand towards the circle inclining that Varian should come, "Your transportation to Dalaran awaits." he said. Varian nodded, his heavy boots echoing across the deck as he crossed it, stopping in the center of the circle. He was familiar with teleporting, considering the many times Jaina used the magical means of moving. "Are we ready?" he asked, the other two elves taking even positions around the circle. Varian nodded, his hand drifting to the hilt of his blades. "What of the other elf?" he asked hurriedly curious as to why she wasn't going with him.

The elf glanced at him with a queer look, "She will likely portal herself to Dalaran on her own." he said. Varian raised a small eyebrow at the news, _She's is a full fledged mage.. _Varian thought to himself, also noting the memory of the black leather she wore under her robes. Obviously there was much to this Elf than appeared. "Are we ready, sire?" the Kirin Tor escort asked, bringing Varian back to focus. Varian snapped his head up and nodded eagerly, "Aye."

The elf nodded and glanced to his two companions whom began murmuring several incantations, their hands glowing with the rhythm of their words, until finally with a blinding flash the world around Varian was sucked away. The sensation was an odd one as he felt his entire frame constrict as if gripped by an invisible hand and sweep in a direction; he felt no wind on his face but the mere momentum of his body told him he was moving, or at least his mind and body believed so. But just as the sensation gripped him it released it's invisible bonds and another world flared up around Varian's eyes, the depressing blue of Icecrown pulled away replaced with the marble walls and stained glass of Dalaran. Varian glanced down to find his hand shaded purple in the faded moonlight.

He looked up, unaware of where exactly in Dalaran he was. He made a motion to move but from the shadows came figure: a human in identical Kirin Tor robes. The only difference was the rank inscribed upon his shoulders, noting him as a higher level mage. He placed his fist against his sternum and bowing deeply to him. "King Varian." he said quietly, sweeping another hand towards a corridor to their left. "We have been expecting you." he said. Varian nodded, "Who is we?" he asked, partially expecting the answer. He was, however, met with "You will see." the mage murmured, gliding away down the corridor. Varian fell in step behind, the purple light fading away behind them, replaced by a dim light that filled the tunnel that seemingly came from nowhere. _The ingenuity of a sorcerer _Varian thought dryly to himself.

They entered a smaller, circular, room with a flat stone in the middle, the Kirin Tor insignia emblazoned into it. The mage smiled and swept a hand again towards the pedestal. Varian shrugged to himself and stepped upon it, a second flash immediately engulfing him. The same sensation gripped him and as the flash faded he found himself in a long elated room. Only four people, excluding him, occupied the room, of which Varian instantly recognized all of them. Rhonin and Archmage's Modera and Aethas Sunreaver. The fourth was the Elf, her appearance shimmering as she wore a set of silver and white robes which clung to her frame rather modestly. The neckline of her robes plunged in a daring V revealing her to be wearing no under armor like before, however, she wore a round silver pendant with a multi-faced violet gem encrusted into the middle. Gold and silver flecks danced around inside the gem and it gave off a mystifying aura.

"King Varian." Rhonin said curtly, but not rudely, as he appeared. They stood at one end of a narrow, pale table, exactly four chairs placed around the end of it. On Varian's end, a lone chair was placed, obviously for him. Varian noted the hint and took his seat, placing his heavy placed fists upon the table clasping them together. The four others took their seats, Rhonin speaking up. "I have only asked for you here today, for out of all the factional leaders arrayed in this.. world, you dominate the position of leadership in the Alliance while remaining more civilized than those of the Horde, excluding Jaina and Lor'themar perhaps.." he said. Although they were at opposite ends of the spacious room, Varian could hear their words as if Rhonin stood directly next to him, whispering the words into his ear.

He shook a hand, dismissing his last comment, "However I will assume that your wondering why we have brought you here, no doubt?" he commented, arching a fiery eyebrow at Varian whom nodded slowly in agreement. "With the struggle between us and the Blue Dragonflight nearly diminished and the secrets of Ulduar mainly revealed, occupying the dwarves for now, we have been able to turn our attention partially towards the struggle with the Lich King." he explained, folding his hands together and opening them back up several times throughout his small speech.

Varian nodded slowly again, partially enlightened to hear the news. With the assistance of the powerful mages, their spirits and attacks would be bolstered greatly and things would flow more smoothly.. hopefully. "However, we will not be able to assist your men and the Horde's too." he said, glancing partially at Aethas. "For another few stages, perhaps a fortnight." he said, continuing with his explanation. "But to further your advancements into the Lich King's domain, one of our.. mages, has discovered a flaw in the Lich King's Citadel." he said.

Varian noticed the hesitance on the Elf's "title" but he said nothing on it, only raising an eyebrow at the last part of information. Rhonin cocked his head towards the Elf, glancing at her expectantly. She perked up, "Throughout several studies of the Citadel, in addition to some meetings and scrolls, I have discovered a hidden chamber, of sorts, within the upper levels of the Citadel, isolated away from all the monstrosities and danker parts of his domain." the Elf said, never crossing eyes with Varian.

Varian pondered upon both the Elf's words and why she dared not look his direction. He pushed the last part to the back of his mind and thought more on the possibilities of this chamber. "What exactly does this mean, however?" he asked. "A private sanctuary of the Lich King would be partially expected but I would only expect to find it devoid of anything except perhaps a meditation altar or mock throne... nothing of interest." The Elf shook her head though, actually glancing at him. "No a sanctuary for him but instead, his sword." she said.

Varian reveled at the thought, "Frostmourne?" he asked, "Unguarded away from the epicenter of its master's thrall?" he wondered aloud, marveling at the thought of stealing Frostmourne away from the Lich King, perhaps destroying it altogether, which would undoubtedly strip the majority of his power. "How would we take advantage of this?" Varian asked. "Take a small handful of your greatest warriors and venture within and shatter that damned butchering tool." Rhonin said, allowing distaste to seep into his voice. Varian nodded in agreement, already bringing several soldiers to mind...

* * *

Rhonin concluded their small meeting and told Varian he could stay within the city until his forces were mustered for the infiltration. Varian was slightly displeased he would have to sit idle a few days but he merely bade them well and disappeared back into the Citadel, out into Dalaran no doubt.

As a flash of light illuminated Varian and his form faded away, Rhonin switched his gaze towards the Elf near him. There were no signs of her age written in her features, albeit the swirling eyes that seemed to contain an eternity in their depths. Many would consider himself the most powerful mage at this small council, however he only laughed to himself at such notions.. he was far from it, compared to her. She was many things, some which only Rhonin and perhaps Antonidas knew about... and yet it saddened him, for he knew that the Elf didn't even know these things about her. He sighed and pushed his mind back to the present where she was only a nineteen year old half-elf, barely considered of age... but none questioned her age wherever she went. For a time, she would be a normal girl, until her memories would trigger again..

"I wish to speak with him." she said, turning her gaze to question Rhonin. Aethas and Modera remained silent. "Go, you can continue your studies later." Rhonin said, gesturing with his hand loftily; he sensed an interested emotion emitting from her, however she concealed it rather well. Her expression lightened and she slipped from the room, disappearing in a portal, leaving the three sorcerers to themselves. A silence permitted for a while. "She is interesting." Aethas finally said, his graceful voice breaking the silence. Rhonin rubbed his temples wearily, nodding in agreement. "She contains the body and mentality of a youth, yet the knowledge, eyes and potential of someone else before her time..." he whispered. Aethas swung his gaze to meet Rhonin's. "You cannot keep her in ignorance for much longer, she will find out on her own soon enough." he said. Rhonin nodded again, this time ruefully.

"But for now, let Coria live in the bliss of ignorance."

* * *

Coria glided down the quiet streets, guided by knowledge to where Varian was lodged. It was a rather hidden room above one of the main taverns, built and used specifically for higher placed individuals. To obtain entrance into one of said rooms merely depended upon ones knowledge of whom resided in it at the moment. She skirted into A Hero's Welcome, gaining notice of several Alliance soldiers whom occupied various spots along the bar, however they shrugged her off and returned to nursing their drinks.

She took a spot at the end of the bar, catching the eye of the innkeeper whom shuffled over to her. "How can Isirami help you sweetheart?" the High Elf asked warmly, flashing a row a pearly white teeth in a curved smile. Coria returned the smile, "Wrynn?" she asked softly, lowering her voice to a two-person whisper. Isirami arched a golden eyebrow and nodded in understanding. She crooked a finger for Coria to follow. The two elves flitted up the stairs into a back public room. The innkeeper glanced around for any stray eyes before stopping in front of a bookcase, pulling back a violet tome which produced a small click as a hidden lever was activated. It was cliche, but effective nevertheless, as the marble wall slid forward and sideways to reveal a thin winding staircase that lead upwards. The innkeeper eyed her slightly and swept a hand in.

Coria thanked her quietly and quickly disappeared within. The marble wall slid back in place and locked behind her, leaving her to solitude within the hidden confide. Coria quietly padded up the winding stairs, which wrapped around to enter into a minuscule corridor, one door on either side of her. She silently tried the right door, finding it sealed shut, which she sensed a guarding ward around the door. She turned her attention to the left door, reasoning leading her to knock softly upon the doorframe which reverberated within the small corridor rather loudly.

A moment extended as she waited until finally a voice called out from the other side, "Enter."

She quietly opened the thin door, entering a surprisingly spacious room. Although it was only one large room, it was acquainted with many accommodations, including a large circular bed, several round chairs with low rising tables in front of them, stacked with several interesting looking tomes. Varian's armor hung on an ornate armor stand in the corner while his swords laid upon a large cloth in the center of the bed. Coria brought her eyes down to meet Varian's, surprised at his appearance. Gone was his customary hardened armor and weapons, along with his hair pulled high into a fauxtail that spiked up over his head then fell down towards his shoulders, giving him a fierce appearance. He a thin, soft shirt that cut off at his elbows, embroidered with gold around the end of the sleeves. The neck of the shirt cut into a sharp V and it expanded as he moved, the rough expanse of his muscles pressing against it. His pants were simple and black and he was barefoot, which was certainly a strange sight.

It was interesting and rather appealing to find Varian like this, his face was still a formed slate of no emotion yet his swirling cyan eyes showed an edge of curiosity. He seemed less like an aggressive, yet arrogant, military leader, and more like.. a person.

"Yes?" he asked, bringing her attention back to the present.

"I sought to speak with you upon a certain matter.." she whispered, trying to muster a more diplomatic tone in her voice but it only quivered slightly. He considered her for a moment, then notioned at the scroll in his hands. "Allow me to finish this, first." he said, his eyes inclining towards a chair perpendicular to him. She settled in the chair silently, allowing Varian to return to his momentary readings while she merely rested in the silence. She tipped her head back retreating back into the confides of her conscious exploring around contently. She sifted past memories and pictures, times and jokes, wandering through aspects of her life. She felt a small expanse of her mind just beyond her reach as if a part of her was walled away.. from herself though? She found it out and pushed against it, but found only an unwavering wall.

Perturbed she slid her eyes open, surprised to find Varian's studying her from the adjacent angle. His eyes drank her in, observing every detail about her, slowly traveling up from her feet, up across her body and finally up to her eyes. He studied her for another moment and astonishingly enough, looked away first.

His eyes drifted back to his readings, leaving her in silence again. Pensive about Varian's action, she closed her eyes again, settling back with a soft sigh, her hands clasped in front of her small frame. Moments faded into what seemed hours as she contently waited for the King to finish his readings her mind left to wander again. She brimmed at the surface of her mind, still estranged to the deeper parts of her mind after her discovery. The sudden crinkling of parchment forced her to open her eyes, finding Varian rolling his scroll back up into a tight bundle, having finished reading the contents of it. "What is it you wished to speak with me about?" he asked, tying the scroll off with a small ribbon.

Varian set the scroll down on the low rising table and sat back in his chair, propping his elbow on the arm of the chair, curling his hand into a fist and resting his head upon it lazily, settling back to glance at her. She met his gaze, "The sanctuary within the Citadel." she said blatantly. Varian raised an eyebrow, "There is hardly anything left unsaid after our meeting with the others; I will take a small force of my finest warriors and destroy the sword.." he said flatly, carrying off at the end as if some indecision still nagged at his words and thoughts.

"Precisely, I wish to join you." she replied, leaning forward in her chair. Varian arched an eyebrow towards her, "Why, might I ask?" he said. "This operation must flow smoothly and have no liabilities... every man in this will know that their lives are possibly forfeit; for a greater cause of course." Varian said, elaborating slightly. Coria only nodded in agreement, "I understand.. but my true reasons remain my own, I merely ask you trust my intentions and acknowledge the fact that you need a possible guide and acolyte in arcane studies." she said.

Varian considered her for a moment, his icy eyes swirling with a plethora of emotions some she recognized, some she did not. Finally, he sat forward and nodded to her, "Very well then, you may join us." he declared.

* * *

Four days passed surprisingly quick but the time in Varian's presence still remained in Coria's mind. She spent the days studying tomes and tactics for the assault, but also preparing herself mentally and physically. Anticipation wracked her nerves for hours a day; she was a veteran to battle, yes, but one of this magnitude couldn't help but make her nervous. She found a bit of escape from the anxiety by distracting herself with readings or "normal" functions. On the night of the fourth day, Coria found herself in a veranda overlooking the city, sitting at a table with a tome in front of her, surrounded by a glass of wine, half full with its antecedent next to it and a small plate of bread resting on the edge of the table, almost teetering off the edge.

She sighed and ran a hand through her hair, a few strands of it falling away to frame her porcelain face. She allowed them to remain their, her hand moving away from her face and briskly bringing the wine glass to her lips, tilting it back and allowing the chilled white liquid to seep past and wash down her throat, tingling it pleasantly. She tipped it away and swirled the liquid around, watching the wine as it swashed around in the bottom of her glass. She glanced to the newly opened bottle, considering another glass; a tempting offer at the moment. Convinced, she set the glass down and drifted her hand towards the bottle but as her fingers brushed it another hand entered her view, taking a hold of the bottle and pouring her glass for her.

She didn't recognize the tan scarred knuckles so she glanced up, surprised to find the gentle eyes of Varian staring down at her. His hair was down, giving him a more subtle, yet intelligent look, taking away from the usual fierceness that accompanied his features. The deep scar across the bridge of his nose was barely visible in the moonlight but nevertheless present; and yet, she found it oddly appealing. "Brightsong Wine." he commented softly, setting the bottle down, taking a finger and bending the book back to reveal its cover. "And _Arcanum Incarnate_.. interesting selection." he said.

She nodded, "It's a detailed log of a hundred, if not more, spells not normally taught within the schools of magic." she said. Varian turned and raised an eyebrow, "Like?" he asked. She smiled playfully, "Well, there is one where certain pheromones can be triggered in certain individuals to attract certain creatures... for instance, I could use this on a trader in a forest, and have them swarming with squirrels in moments..." she explained, her lip curling into a deep grin. Varian resisted the urge to grin as well, "So these spells are more-or-less unconventional, but not necessarily useful?" he asked, leaning against the railing.

She thought for a moment, but then shook her head, "Not entirely true.. you see the spells get progressively more difficult to master or perform the deeper you read into this tome." she said, tapping the page she was on. "There is one spell I would certainly enjoy to have in my arsenal if I were to find myself with someone in my mind." she said. "Mind control?" Varian commented, feeling slightly familiar with the term.

Coria nodded, "If someone were to gain access to my mind they would know what spell I were to cast, when I were to cast it, how to counter it and when to counter it... ultimate and precise control." she said. "However, this certain enchantment requires a plethora of concentration but certainly pays off." she explained, her eyes glinting. "It requires mastery over two certain elements, where I were to think of casting one spell, yet having mastery over an element, I can think one thing yet form another... For instance, I would begin to cast a frostbolt, even whispering the incantation in my mind, and in truth I would cast it... but the spell I learned would mask a firebolt behind my frostbolt, almost a double spell of sort." her elaboration ended with a blank faced Varian whom seemed to partially understand the method... but not fully fathoming it.

She giggled at his expression, "It's a long, confusing process." she whispered, seeking to change the subject and not sound like a crook nosed bookworm. He favored her with an amused smile, "I can see." he remarked. She nodded, "So why did you come to find me?" Coria asked, "Successfully." she added, smirking slightly. "To tell you we leave tomorrow and to merely speak with you for a small while... Here in Dalaran it's more isolated than Stormwind.. I enjoy company from time to time." he murmured. "And.. I wanted to thank you for saving my life during that ambush."

Coria nodded silently and glanced out over the city again, slightly perturbed by the news of leaving tomorrow, feeling the anxiety build up again in her chest but also feeling her emotions being wrought as Varian peered at her. She avoided looking into his icy blue depths, too fearful she would reveal her own emotions by allowing him to see into her eyes. "Your welcome.." she finally whispered, barely audible to hear. Varian considered her momentarily but he bade her good will and slipped out the terrace, leaving her to enjoy the night. She sighed to herself and stood up, smoothing the wrinkles out of her dress deciding it would be best to turn in..

* * *

Rhonin's eyes grazed the veranda as he watched Coria's movements, pondering deeply, his mind a transfixed tempest of thought...

_I worry for her... The time is almost nigh.._


	3. Thoughts

**_Chapter Three_**

Morning came entirely to early for Coria, the soft lantern's that lit the streets below diminished themselves, allowing the radiant sun to illuminate the quiet city, until a time again they would be needed after the sun would set on the opposite side of the sky. A beam of sunlight tickled Coria's face, arousing her from her sleep and so she slowly drifted to the wash closet to ready herself. She dipped her hands in a basin of rose water under a mirror, watching the liquid swirl around her finger tips, warming them pleasantly, the aroma of rosebud and other various herbs floating up and invigorating her senses.

She daringly glanced up into the mirror, catching her own eye and glancing over her reflection. Her body was slim and compact, like a runners, with a few loving curves hinted around more.. "interesting" areas. The daily training Rhonin trialled her with not only built her body with physique, but also fortified her mind, changing normal brick walls to impenetrable iron barricades, of which none could breech. The most interesting part of her reflection, however, were the numerous indigo, violet and golden tattoos that covered her body, forming intricate runes and patterns that swirled around her skin. Rhonin never specified where they came from, but even into her earliest memories, she remembered having them; she hardly ever questioned them though. Coria turned to place her back towards the mirror, looking over her shoulder at the two deeper, and larger, runes inscribed across the back of her shoulders. Both were a golden inscription of a magical element, embroidered with smaller golden runes and emblazoned with purple fringes.

Rhonin had explained that the two were elements which she could use with more ease and power, curious ,although, she didn't believe the runes were the cause of this, they merely showed which schools of magic she favored, and used more. The one on her left shoulder was the rune of Fire, while the one scrawled on her right shoulder was the rune of Air. She sighed quietly and turned back around, staring at the pendant around her neck.

Another gift from Rhonin, it too lingered in her earliest memories always giving off its mystifying aura and attracting attention to some, especially mages. She asked Rhonin several time about it, but he merely told her it was a trinket from one of his travels, elaborating no more upon it. Even though she trusted Rhonin completely, she felt as if he was hiding something from her. Coria pushed the doubtful thoughts from her mind and lifted a finger to gingerly graze the gem, but as her finger lidded across the surface of the stone, her body exploded in euphoria. She cried out in surprise, along with a multitude of other emotions. Her body went numb and she fell to the floor, unable to move her arms, legs or any part of her body. The tattoos across her skin began to glow faintly, lighting up the small closet with a soft violet color.

She watched, unable to move, as gold flecks slowly drifted into the air, dancing around her body in a strange way. Waves of euphoria crashed over Coria, her eyes rolling back as the sensation wracked her entire body. But beneath all the pleasantries, a pit of fear formed in her heart, wondering deeply what the sensation was from and was it linked to the gem? Doubtful thoughts flooded her mind again, mingled with her own thoughts and memories from before, all containing the gem and Rhonin within them. She lay there for what seemed an eternity until finally she regained control of her body. Coria slowly stumbled to her feet, gripping the water basin for support, her body still tingling slightly with numbness and partial ecstasy; everything she touched seemed new to her, her fingertips savoring the feel of granite pass under them, her feet placid with the coolness of the floor.

She took a deep shuddering breath and looked up into the mirror, shocked at what she found. Her normal icy blue eyes still remained, but they were wrought and tinged with ripples of violet and motes of gold. Her tattoos still shimmered faintly, especially the two on her shoulders, and the gem around her neck hummed contently, giving off a soothing light. Coria bravely grazed the gem with her finger again; she didn't get overwhelmed with the sensation, but her body tingled with enthusiasm. Perturbed, she slipped over to the washtub, gently gliding down into the steaming water, allowing the heat to wash away the uneasiness in her limbs, deciding to remain in the water until she was called for departure.

* * *

Coria awoke with a start, not exactly sure why but she instantly noticed it was almost mid-day and the bathwater was cold. She exhaled slowly and suddenly felt another presence in the room.

"I am sorry if I startled you, little one."

She glanced right to find Rhonin seated parallel to the clawfoot tub, his eyes glancing down at the withered pages of a tome. She made no motive to cover herself, Rhonin had seen her like such before. Coria shook her head, "You didn't... but why are you here?" she asked, brushing away a damp strand of her hair. He flipped a page in the tome, "Merely to pay a visit, but you were sleeping so soundly I preferred not to bother you too soon." he whispered. She sensed some hesitation in his tone of voice, but she ignored it. Coria nodded and laid her head back again for a moment, contemplating her earlier.. adventures. At last, the chilling water forced her from her spot, and she slipped up, tarrying back into her main room, independent as ever.

Coria snatched a towel off the end of her bed, drying herself off quickly before tossing it back upon the furniture, turning her attention to a narrow wardrobe that snaked across the wall. She flung it open to reveal an interesting attire of mainly robes. She slid some necessities on before reaching into the back of the closet, clasping her hands around a hidden bundle that rested on a small shelf away from view. She unraveled it to reveal a tunic of hardened, but flexible, leather that ran down to her elbows, along with leggings that stopped at her knees. Coria silently slid the under armor on, tightening the second skin around her, enjoying the feeling of the cool leather.

Aware that Rhonin's eyes were now on her, she donned a black robe with silver threads woven around the cuffs, shoulders and other seams. "I don't remember this robe." Rhonin commented from behind her. She smoothed several wrinkles from the robe, "It was a gift from Modera." she whispered. "Ahh." Rhonin said, falling silent again.

Coria slid two bracers with plates onto her forearms, each inscribed with identical runes as to those on her back, also attaching matching shinguards. On her hands went black gloves with the Kirin Tor's symbol blazed into the palm, the fingertips containing small runes. Everything about her now emitted an arcane aura; magic flowed in her veins and dripped from her fingertips, it was almost frightening. Behind her Rhonin watched approvingly, indeed impressed at how powerful his apprentice was becoming. However, at the same time it saddened him to see one this young having to prepare daily like such for the war that always loomed on the horizon, the epicenter of the conflict visible from every balcony in Dalaran.. although many preferred not to look northward at the menacing sight.

"You don't have to be sad." Coria whispered, bringing his attention back to the present. He almost smiled. "How could you tell?" he asked. "Your vein of fire fluttered slightly, while your arcane vein widened, showing a flux of emotion on the arcane part, yet a dampening of spirit on the fire part... I was merely guessing it to be caused by sadness." she said, inclining her head towards him as she finished. Rhonin finally allowed himself to beam from ear to ear. "You've remembered your lessons." he said, a touch of pride coloring his voice.

She wheeled around and arched a thin eyebrow, "How could I not?" she said amused. "It's not really a lesson, its more a expansion of the mind." she said, echoing his words, her grin deepening as she watched both humor and interest cross his face. "It seems I may need to make more lesson's, seeing as my current method's are too easy." he considered aloud, scratching his chin in a mocking thoughtful manner. Her eyes widened at this as Coria hastily shook her head, "I did not imply that, Ann'da!" she mused, favoring him with the term. "Anar'alah belore.." she muttered under her breath, slightly exasperated.

Rhonin resisted the urge to laugh aloud and instead turned a critical eye towards her, scrutinizing her under his gaze for a moment. Finally he broke his leer and waved a hand, hiding a bemused smile. "Come, I sense Varian is leaving to prepare." he said. Glad to be on the move, Coria eagerly slid out of the apartment and drifted out into the streets of Dalaran, peering up into the sky, barely able to make out the faint motes of magic that formed a translucent bubble around the city of secrets. Many believed the initial bubble that covered the city when it was stationary was now gone, however it was still present.. only less visible.

Rhonin appeared beside her, ushering Coria to lead the way. The two mingled through the near empty streets of Dalaran, making their way towards the Alliance Inn on the opposite side of the city. Rhonin strolled beside her, glancing around at the street signs, peering into the numerous shops, his eyes alight with interest as if this was his first time visiting the city. "I sometimes find the lives of these individuals more interesting than the entire collection stored away within the Citadel.." he murmured, turning his eye to watch a troll that sat on the edge of a staircase, a weathered rifle in his lap with three feathers strung around the end of the barrel. Coria did not recognize the feathers, however she assumed they were most likely hunting trophies, all of which the troll killed with his beloved firearm.

They reached the Eventide, marked by the transfixing sculpture that rotated on air alone in the center of the commerce. Coria had once asked Rhonin what it was for, but he merely said it was a gift from long ago. There was little entries about it in the city archives, and any of the index's or appendix's did not state what it's use was, or what exactly it depicted. The only entry she found stated it was a decoration forged by very creative hands. The pair entered the inn, flanked by numerous Alliance banners, instantly greeted with a barrage of noise. Boisterous off-duty guards doted several sections of the inn floor, warm flagons in their hands as they swapped stories and feats of strengths to one another. Coria smiled amusingly as she overheard several of said feats. Rhonin silently ignored it all and lead them through a back archway that twisted around and lead out into a spacious, yet secluded beergarden.

Normally the area would be filled with tables and reserved for festivities or special occasions. Now, however, the tables were pushed aside and thirteen men stood stoically in the yard. Twelve of the men wore polished silver that was sleek yet fiercesome in appearance, especially their helms which depicted the wings of a dragon. Cobalt hues tinged edges of their armor, practically a mirror of Varian's armor style. They all wore deep tan tabards, all wrought with a ebon emblem wrought in the middle of the garment. It depicted a cross with the Stormwind lion in the middle, accompanied by two crossed swords. Rhonin instantly noticed this and stopped her with his arm before they entered the garden. The soldiers still hadn't noticed them, as the duo was still concealed in the shadow of the hallway.

"What is it?" she asked, glancing away from the men. Rhonin glanced back to them carefully. "I didn't think Varian would use them... however seeing as you will be alongside them, I would advise caution, Coria." he whispered. She raised an interested, but doubtful, eyebrow. "Who are they?.." she asked. "The Jaubert." he said in a clipped tone. "The King's personal detachment of.. "soldiers." he commented, using the term sparingly. "They lay no subject to any law or stipulation.. they have no boundaries or ethics to act by." he turned his gaze to her. "Wherever they lead, death surely follows."

A chill shot through Coria, of how a group like such was allowed under the Alliance banner, especially under Varian's thumb. "Although you two will be fighting a common enemy that follows the same rules, I would still be wary and stick close to Varian. He will actually consider you, whilst these men care little to nothing about anything but their task." Rhonin said. Coria swung her gaze back to the armored men. _They're the perfect soldier, yet barely human beings _Coria thought dryly to herself.

At last, Rhonin nudged Coria to move forward, and the two emerged from the shadow of the hallway, walking towards Varian and the entourage of soldiers, or rather machines considering the way Rhonin described them. Varian was the first to look up, his expression changing as he laid eyes on Coria. He turned to greet them, his plates clinking as his swords banged against the side of his armor. "Rhonin. Coria." he said mildly, his face blank a blank slate; his composure emitted a sense of stability as he was ready for only one thing: War.

Coria adopted the attitude, "Are we ready to depart?" she ask flatly, gazing at him with dim eyes. He nodded eagerly, "Aye, we are ready." he said, his words drawing the attention of the men. Varian turned to one of the soldiers, whom surprisingly only carried a hand-and-a-half sword with intriguing runes carved down the hilt. "Is the location clear?" he asked. The soldier nodded, "It is." he said in a rich, refined tone that sounded entrancing to Coria's ears; it made her cringe listening to it. She glanced at Rhonin quickly, noticing his lips twitching slightly.

Varian nodded to the man, bringing Coria attention back to them. The Jaubert glanced to the others, nodding a silent command to them all. They instantly formed a ring and clasped forearms with each other, their plate vambraces ringing out as they struck each other. Varian mirrored them and left his hand extended for Coria, glancing back towards her expectantly. She quickly looked to Rhonin, who mouthed _Be careful _to her, then she grabbed Varian's forearm as well, a muffled clang sounding as his own armor collided with her hidden bracers. He seemed not to notice it and instead focused his attention on the man in the middle.

Varian inclined his head and whispered a set of words to the soldier. He murmured an incantation and his hands began to glow a deep, resonating purple, a circle quickly flaring up around the syndicate, purple flames threatening to engulf them as the vibrant color cast a mystifying sheen to their features. Coria took once last fleeting glance at Rhonin-

Before her world went black.

* * *

Frigid wind whipped past Coria's face, numbing it instantly as her eyes flew open, glad to be on solid ground again. The vapid colors of Icecrown didn't surprise her, as she found herself overlooking the main valley of the glacier, its jagged mountains stretching skywards like the hands of the damned; a fitting sight, no doubt. She glanced around, noticing they were on an abandoned rampart, likely taken over by the Crusade and now partially defenseless. The terrace was cracked in several places, large sections of the wall gashed by relentless attacks upon it. She turned her head again, her gaze finally settled in the middle of the circle, where a lone figure was kneeling before them, a black sackcloth concealing the individual's face. Thick manacles clasped their hands behind their back, preventing them little room to maneuver.

The soldier that had transported them earlier stepped out from the circle towards the kneeling figure, his hand-and-a-half swords till in his hands, its runes glowing dimly. He reached the knelt figure, driving his sword into a small crack in the rampart, before ripping the cloth away from the figure's face, revealing a pale upturned face caked with blood, a morbid look of fear placed on his face. Quivering, bloodshot eyes focused solely on the soldier, a pleading look in them.

The soldier removed his flanged helmet, setting it on the ground next to his sword. "You have been allowed to live at my command cultist, I would suggest you heed my words, for I will not repeat myself." the man said, coldness evident in his voice. The cultist nodded eagerly, obviously relinquishing all the vows and oath's he took in the Lich Kings name, showing that man, in their dying hour, carried only for themselves. _No one should be brought this low.. _Coria thought dryly. But at the same instant she reprimanded herself; the Scourge or Cultist's wouldn't show them this much mercy. Still.. deep down she cringed at the sight.

"Where is the location of your master's meditation chamber?" he asked shortly, cruel eyes devoid of any emotion as he gazed down upon the trembling cultist. "I-i kno-" the cultist began to stutter in ignorance, but the soldier quickly cut across him. "The Hall of Reflections." he said curtly, his piercing gaze boring into the cultist, merely daring him to continue playing ignorant. The cultist hesitated, his eyes darting between the soldier and his sword. "It would be unwise to disobey me."

Finally, a spark of defiance entered his eyes, "No!" he screamed, his lip curling back in a snarl, revealing a row of decayed teeth that looked like crumbling tombstones. The soldier's eyes widened. "Fool!" he yelled, grabbing a hold of the defiant man's head, closing his eyes as his fingertips began to glow a vicious red. The cultist reeled in silent pain, his eyes clenched tight as he struggled against the soldier.

A chill shot down Coria's spine, _What soldiers are taught mental attacks and controls?_ she thought to herself, thinking back on Rhonin's comments. The rest could only watch quietly as the two struggled against each other, their fight not one of the surface and of flesh and bone, yet of words, incantations and the mind. _A mans mind is his last sanctuary... _Coria thought to herself, pursing her lips and pressing the tips of her fingertips against them as she watched. Finally:

A cry broke the night.

The cultist screamed in agony as he fell to the floor, his face drained of blood as he tried to scramble away from the soldier, whom looked up with icy eyes. The man wrenched his blade from the ground and stalked over to the whimpering cultist, covering the distance in two strides, stopping him by planting a firm boot on his ankle. With no remorse, the soldier drove his blade into the mans core, bending down and whispering a small string of words in his ears before yanking it out and stepping away from the now dead cultist. Coria paled at the sight, her lips tightening even more as she struggled at the nausea that pulsed in her stomach. She was no novice to war, nor did the sight of blood make her faint... but the cruelty of this struck a hard note within her, making her sick on her feet. _They wouldn't show us any mercy, however _she thought to herself dimly, continually ratifying the thought in her mind.

The soldier turned to Varian, "I have the location discovered.. it sits upon a ley line directly over the Citadel... I sense a great power, and an even greater sorrow, emitting from there." he reported, his words confirming the place as their destination. Varian nodded sharply, speaking for the first time since they departed. "Let us go immediately then." he said blankly. The soldier nodded and the Jaubert clasped forearms again as the center one whispered the same incantation. Coria closed her eyes this time, the spell instantly yanking them through another dimension and towards their location.

* * *

Rhonin swept a hand through his hair, tapping a quill against his head and drumming his fingers against his desk. In front of him was a tome. "I felt her connect with it this morning." a voice murmured beside him, her voice enthralling, sounding like river water trickling over smooth stones. Rhonin nodded, "I did as well... I expect another connection soon enough." he whispered, setting his quill down and forming a steeple with his fingers in front of him. "It could be invoked by desperation or pain." whispered the mage beside him. Rhonin smirked at the thought however, reprimanding himself for referring to the woman as a mere mage. "I fear that." he finally commented, returning his thoughts to the present. A silence formed between them as Rhonin contemplated, his eyes sliding shut after a few moments.

"What do you propose we do."

Rhonin sighed and shook his head, still thinking on the subject.

His train of thought was broken as the room was illuminated by a tempo of flames, casting a fiery glow over the room. The flames wrapped in on themselves and disappeared, leaving behind the form of an elf in blood red robes, tinged with gold and black. His gaze slid over to Rhonin, both of their heads dipping respectively to one another; master and student. He, however, lifted an eyebrow at the figure that shimmered behind his pupil. The shimmering image smiled at the elf, "You seem confused." she commented.

The high elf strode to Rhonin's desk, his eye upon the spirit entirely. "I am older than most, yet in all my years I have never found such a spell as this." he said. He did know, however, his powers in the arcane could not match to those of the woman's. She sensed this thought and her smile deepened. "It is not a spell, but merely a.. a freeing of the soul." she murmured, blinking her silver eyes. Rhonin resisted the urge to grin at his mentor's countenance. He finally merely nodded and returned his attention to Rhonin.

"I believe I understand what this is about now." he mentioned, noting the page Rhonin had marked in his tome. Rhonin nodded, "I fear if and when she returns from this, she will have discovered and will undoubtedly have questions." he said. The elf pursed his lips and nodded, ruminating on the thought. "We would need seven archmages." he proposed, looking up, already having the seven in mind. Rhonin shook his head, however. "I do not wish for her to be awakened until the time is right." he said.

"However... I fear that time might come too soon."

* * *

_Authors Note:_

_Rather boring chapter, but had to set up a few events for the next chapter. Review? thoughts? Private message me any concerns?_


	4. Survival

_Authors Note: Sorry for the long delay! But before we begin, I suggest you write this small dictionary down!_

_(Demonic) Ante - Fire, Toralar - Shadows, Arakal - Weaken, Zenn - Pain, Rethule - Ensnare and Tichar - Flames_

_(Nature) Thoribas - Starfire _

_Enjoy (: _

**_Chapter Four_**

The howling wind dissipated as the world formed around Coria, blank saronite walls erecting themselves, encasing what Coria knew was the Halls of Reflection; the supposed private chambers of the Lich King, where in which his sword would rest and he would let his guard down.. if ever. She glanced to her right, meeting gazes with Varian, his blue eyes shaded with a subtle tone at the moment, his gauntleted hand's already tightening around the hilts of his swords. He inhaled deeply, closing his eyes for a mere moment, before opening them and stating: "Sorrow breeds here." his tone was quiet and reserved, yet a underlying note of anger pulsed within.

His sight traveled upwards, burning with hate as it settled upon the single object that revolved slowly in front of them:

Frostmourne.

The tainted blade that from which bled the destruction of a two Kingdoms, their rulers, their people.. and countless other souls, ripped away from everything to be wrapped around the wicked core that kept Frostmourne alive, their pitiful existence only feeding the wielder of the blade. Coria shivered at the sight of the sword, she had seen depictions of it, heard tales of it... yet she had never laid eyes upon the monstrosity in its true form. She now understood the chilling stories that men told of it, claiming to have barely escaped the wrath of it.

They slowly advanced into the inner room, but as their feet led them into the chamber, Coria instantly noticed a difference in the environment around the sword. The temperature plummeted to freezing, making her shiver from the chill, and also from the fear she had towards it. Icy talons seemed to wrap around ribcage, constricting her chest and forming a hard knot in her stomach and throat, making it hard to breath. In the confides of her mind she could feel slippery fingers tugging at the edges of her conscious, prodding at her memories and whispering incoherent words into her mind. Her trembling fingers numbly curled around her head, grabbing strands of her hair as she felt the very life in her veins being frozen over, _Am I going insane... _she thought to herself, her core shuddering at the thought.

Varian's hand suddenly slid up her neck, his thumb caressing her cheek and titling her face up towards his. "Erase the thoughts from your mind, think of the happiest moment of your life and forget all else." he whispered. She nodded jerkily and seized several childhood memories she was fond of, allowing the positive emotions to spread warmness through her, the morbid presence in her mind and around her chest dissipating slightly.. but never the less present, waiting to prey upon her, should her defenses falter.

She took a steadying, but still shaky, breath and closed her eyes for a few moments. At last, she glanced up. "The sword itself is alive." she murmured quietly, riddling the sword with her guarded gaze. Varian nodded but remained silent as he contemplated his next actions.

"The sword needs to be destroyed." Varian mused aloud, his hand twitching back towards his blade. "I doubt it's that easy.." the mage-soldier said, rubbing the pommel of his engraved sword with his thumb thoughtfully, his gaze flickering between Varian and Frostmourne

"Perhaps we could communicate with a few of the souls in the blade." Coria suggested, the thought suddenly coming to her. "Why would.." the mage began to whisper, but carried off as he weighed the possibilities. "Think of those trapped inside." Varian suddenly said out loud, transferring his gaze to the two. "Uther. Terenas! Others!" Varian he exclaimed, allowing his collective mask to slip slightly as his eagerness showed. The mage seemed to hesitate, however. He took a glance towards the blade, then back to Coria. "Shall we?" he finally asked. Coria nodded.

The two approached the revolving sword, Coria baring her arms by rolling up her sleeves in preparation. "Establish a spiritual link as if you would with the nether?" she suggested. The mage nodded, "Advance slowly though." he whispered, before raising his hand and allowing a violet tendril of magic to pop from his palm and attach itself to the blade. Coria instantly the same and clamped her eyes shut, allowing her mind to slowly reach across the link towards the sword.

As she came in contact with it she was instantly engulfed by a swarm of voices, memories and emotions. _Help! Save me! Light! _They all screamed out in pain, seeking mercy from the vortex they were ravaged by. Coria had difficulty sifting through them as they clawed at her as she moved past, but she weeded out the peasents, the soldiers and the countless others who did not emit an abnormal aura. A small golden light flickered by and she was drawn to it, reaching out towards it hurriedly. Mind stretched out, she seized a hold of the entity and instantly was ripped back to the present, her ether link snapping out of existence as she stumbled backwards, falling on her back.

A lone cry pealed out across the hall before a shadow drifted away from the blade and conformed into the shape of a single man:

Regal armor adorned his powerful features while an ancient face was afflicted by pain and other emotions. Uther the Lightbringer fell to his knee's before them, heaving heavily as he looked upwards. "Is it you, thy maker?.." he asked quietly, squinting. Coria felt a pang of guilt as she realized this meeting would only give Uther false hope and he was not quite home yet... _But you will be soon _Coria vowed silently.

"Lord Uther" Varian finally said, taking a step towards the legendary man. Uther recoiled at the words and dropped his gaze back down, crooning several words to himself in a reserved manner. He took a raspy breath, "Varian.. is that you?" he called out. Varian stuttered for a response, "Uther.. I-i am so sorry." he whispered, seeming otherwise lost for words. Uther mustered a faint reserve of strength and shook his head valiantly. "No! No Varian, you haven't much time, he sees what the sword sees! He will be here soon!" he warned them, rising to his feet.

Coria quickly razed the man with her gaze, knowing that this was but a shell of the former man, his glory fleeted under the years trapped in neverending darkness, belittled with a maelstrom of pain as the endless hours trickled by. She shuddered at such a thought.

"Arthas approach-" "No! Not Arthas, he is but a presence within the Lich King's mind... a dwindling presence." Uther cut across Varian, shaking his head. "You must destroy the Lich King Varian, nothing else must matter than that! You cannot reason with him. He will only kill you and your allies and raise you back as his servants!" his hands shook as he spoke, the urgency of his message was clear. "You must destroy him at the place where he merged with Ner'zhul- atop the spire- at the Frozen Throne... there is no other way." he said.

Varian nodded, regaining his solid stature. "We will drive for the heart of the Citadel and crush the Lich King and hope that the Scourge will dissolve without a master!" he said powerfully, slamming his fist into his open palm in emphasis. Uther shook his head in protest, however. "Control over the Scourge must never be lost, for even if you were to strike down the Lich King, another would have to take his place.. Without the control of its master, the Scourge would run rampant across the world - destroying all living things." he said, contrasting Varian's words. Varian gaped at the thought. "A sacrifice by a noble soul." he said. "But who could bare such a burden.." he murmured aloud, rhetorically, turning away and hanging his head silently.

"I do not know bu-"

Uther's words were suddenly silenced as he fell to his knees, crying out in agony. "SILENCE, PALADIN!" a iron voice suddenly roared.

Dread clutched at Coria's heart as she gazed past Uther and Frostmourne to find the Lich King standing at the end of the opposite hallway, his hand clenched in silent anger. He release his fist and sauntered towards them, his burning eyes boring into Coria. "You wish to commune with the dead, mage?" he challenged, pointing an accusing finger at her. "You will join them soon then!" he said.

Varian suddenly loosed a savage cry and ripped his blade from its scabbard, rushing the blade and cleaving at it, allowing his emotions to fuel his strength. As his blade met Frostmourne though, a sapphire flash blinded them before a shockwave shot Varian backwards and slammed him into the ground, his massive plates clanking loudly as he ricocheted across the icy floor.

The Lich King uttered a malicious laugh, "Foolish." he said coldly, his hand wrapping around the hilt of Frostmourne, pulling it from its resting place and down to his side. The runes glowed vibrantly as the sword relished in its masters grip, the intense feeling of death returning to Coria. She pushed them aside and broke the arcane and elemental barriers in her mind, allowing the magic sources to flow freely in her veins. The runes on her vambraces, shinguards and gloves all glowed with a powerful aura as she fixed her blazing gaze upon the Lich King, courage bubbling up inside her. The Lich King sensed this and swiveled his gaze towards her amusingly, "Feeling brave are we?" he asked.

Suddenly driven, she detached herself from the wall of soldiers and sauntered forward, placing herself a handslength away from him. The macabre skulls on his armor grinned at her wickedly, their lucid faces gauntly adorning his features. The Lich King seemed slightly taken aback by her move, but he erased any emotion from his face and slid a stony mask over in its place. Frostmourne suddenly drifted up as he laid it gently down on the altar beside them, rubbing his fingers across the runes alone the face of the sword. He let his hand glide way from it, leaving it to rest as he began to circle her, eying her with interest. The soldiers remained impassive as they watched the interaction with interest, however Varian allowed some concern to seep into his eyes, but he too remained silent.

"What is bravery?" he finally said aloud, whispering the question to her, pausing with his head hanging over his shoulder slightly. His cool breath washed across the nape of her neck as she tilted her head towards him slightly. "An emotion." she said finally, deciding to tell what form of entity bravery was, rather than telling the specific description of it. Her answer amused The Lich King further, as he allowed himself to smirk slightly, his pale lips curling upwards. "And.. what are emotions?" he asked, beginning to circle her again.

This time, she considered her answer with deeper meaning, glancing away from him and into the distance. "Things that drive us." she finally whispered. He nodded, "and who is "us"?" Her eyes flickered towards him, "The living." she said, allowing herself to smile slightly as she realized the implications he had placed within his words, and how her answer was exactly what he had hoped for.

"And what does every living thing crave..." he asked. "Love... Wealth... Power- "Power!" he exclaimed, his smirk deepening. "The living have limits, my dear.. however with death, you have no limits and nothing to loose." his eyes glimmered with madness as he spoke. He was now behind her, his head positioned carefully over her shoulder, his soft words making her tilt her head ever so slightly towards him. His tone had transformed into the likeness of fine silk, his words became rich and smooth and deceptively friendly. He now murmured so low that only the two could hear his words. "The living have their limitations." he reiterated to her, "Imagine a world; one under a single banner, where no war exists, only peace, serenity and _hope_." he whispered, emphasizing the last word. "_Luscious _landscapes, _splendorous_ fiefdoms and a glorified kingdom.." her eyes involuntarily fluttered shut as his speech painted a picturesque painting across her imagination, invigorating her senses as the fantasy pleased her."..this is the dream I risk of loosing." he murmured, bringing her focus back to him. "And what of the slaughter?" she asked instantly, dropping her tone to a low note as well. "The lives lost? What of your father's kingdom?"

The Lich King only chuckled quietly at this, "Lordaeron was corrupt and too powerful for its own good... it needed to be brought to its knees; a rebirth." he answered. "And the Horde? The Alliance?" she whispered, this time quieter. "Whilst they pit themselves against each other mindlessly? Wasting the resources of this land for a better sense of accomplishment, while their leaders sit fat upon their gilded thrones and throw mens lives away into the fray? Are their actions truly just in equal eyes, and not just their own?" he said, turning the question upon her now. A pause now marked Coria as she licked her arid lips, lost for words as his reasoning left her silent. Was his unholy crusade truly righteous in a sense for a better world? Then yet again.. what about the atrocities? The unspeakable horrors? They all stood against his reasoning... and her own. Morality screamed "_Unrighteous!" _to her... but logic and common sense deep in her core elicited approval within her; all he spoke was earnestly true... but was it right?

She laughed inside, what was "right" anymore?

At the same moment her heart quickened as she realized the foolishness of her thoughts, "_This is wrong!_" she wanted to scream... but the words never seemed to reach her lips, always stopped by her indecisive emotions.

Varian painfully watched the transaction between the two, his mind screaming with fury but his lips and limbs paralyzed, restricting him from doing anything. He wanted to shout out to Coria and dash for her, pulling her away from the madness that now stood a hairsbreadth away from her.. but invisible chains sealed his fate. However, it wasn't trickery of the Lich King, nor of some entity, but the bonds holding Varian were of his own mind. Indecision wracked his emotions despite the urge to pull Coria to safety. His icy eyes fixed themselves upon the elf, watching her lips move softly as she replied to the Lich King's words.

"What would one be had of, if they wished this vision to come reality?.." Coria finally asked, feeling a resonating sense of satisfaction emitting from fringes of her core... but deep down a twinge of regret wavered, although she paid no heed to it. Behind her, the Lich King's eyes widened with approval and his smirk deepened. Quickly hiding them behind the same implecible mask, he leaned closer. "Realease yourself unto me." he said, the four words the forming the line that would seal her fate, if she only would sign.

Her eyes instantly flickered to the thrumming runes of Frostmourne, her eyes traveling down the edge of the blade which glinted in the soft light. She seemed drawn to it, the souls within signing a song to her, captivating her with their keen words of mourning. Consideration entered her mind as the stillwaters of indecision kept her frozen... but with a shiver, she glanced over her shoulder, perhaps for the last time;

Varian's shrewd eyes bore into her, his concern evident in the icy depths. As her eyes locked with his, a haze lifted from her mind and she realized the precarious position she had placed herself in. Her own words rushed back to her mind alongside the sneering face of the Lich King. Disgusted, her gaze tore away from Varian and met the Lich King's own blazing eyes. Fear clenched her heart and adrenaline roared through her veins as a sphere of arcane magic appeared in her hands. She expanded the bubble with a line of words and a sharp wave of energy separated the two. The Lich King stumbled back, slightly dazed by the sudden move, while Coria slid across the chilled floor, scrambling to her feet in an alarmed haste. Her breathing came in heavy pants as she found it hard to believe how close she had been to making.. "a decision."

A scream tore from her lips as she flung several fireballs at the Lich King, her fury rising at him. He growled and flicked Frostmourne around, battering the futile spells aside, the magic disappearing as the blade seemed to suck them in. Unphased, The Lich King raised his palm and flicked his wrist, a vortex of sapphire magic formed in his hand and launched itself at her. The orb of unholy magic moved with such speed that Coria had no time to utter a counter spell, and the angry sphere of magic shattered across her left thigh. Pain exploded throughout her lower body as white tinged gashes ripped apart her robe and underarmor, the vicious magic lacerating her leg with a series of tears and cuts, the sinew and muscle torn up as easily as parchement.

Unable to support the entire weight of her body, her leg collapsed beneath her. Coria's blood splattered across the frozen floor as she fell to it, pain and numbness wracking her body as she cried out in dismay. His ashen pale face displayed no mercy as he glanced down upon her, slowly sauntering towards her with his blade held high. "Def-"NO!" Varian finally roared, launching himself at the Lich King in defiance. His heavy plates collided with the wicked armor of Arthas, resounding loudly across the sonorous halls. The two fell to the ground in a sprawl of limbs, Frostmourne pinned beneath Varian's heavy knee. Varian raised his fist to strike, but Arthas' hand snapped up and a sphere of blue energy slammed into Varian's chest, launching him backwards away from Arthas. The magic winded Varian, but only succeeded in denting the front of his armor, no doubt still leaving a bruise behind.

Varian quickly recovered and slid his twin swords from their sheaths. "Fight, men!" he ordered quickly. A wall of plate converged on the Lich King, their blades twinkling brightly as they sought after blood, their honed edges whistling for the one who would sate their need. An insane laugh rose in the Lich King's throat as he battered aside blade after blade, parrying attacks and standing his ground, despite the near impossible odds. Frostmourne became a silver and sapphire whirlwind around his frame, both beautiful and deadly. "Rise minions!" he yelled, "Protect he who gave you life!"

On command, spirits spouted from the tip of Frostmourne, materializing into shimmering images of the former souls, ethereal armor encasing their frames while translucent weapons were pitted in their hands. "Form a ring around Coria!" Varian shouted, disengaging from the Lich King and rushing to protect Coria who remained on the ground, her leg useless and bleeding. The soldiers fell back as well, their weapons raised as walls of spirits assailed them. Despite her fading strength, Coria summoned writhing inferno's down on sections of the souls, vaporizing them to nothing and slowly, but surely, withering their resolve down.

Steel grated as pale blades met glinting ones, Varian's the most prominent as he sidestepped, stabbed and swayed through attacks, motes of glowing essences surrounding him as spirits returned to nothing under his frenzy. Sweat poured from his brow and numerous cuts littered his upper arms and thighs, but he pressed on.

The spirits being summoned took a toll on the Lich King; he was forced to fall back to the pedestal again, his arm outstretched as he poured his magic into the wall of trapped souls, Frostmourne humming loudly and glowing brightly in his hands as a barely visible link attached itself to every spirit, practically forming a blanket around them.

Minutes passed and the soldier's, including Varian, were drenched in sweat and their own blood, while two had fallen, the other still fought endlessly. Their breaths came in heavy pants and their weapons grew leaden in their hands but they showed no sign of giving up, less death take them.

A minute passed... an ashen vein in the Lich King's neck began to throb.

Two minutes passed... Varian slipped and dropped one of his swords, allowing a spirit to cut him along his ribs.

Five minutes passed... The Lich King's muscles and frame tremored violently and Frostmourne sagged in his hands.

Seven minutes passed... Coria's vision was fringed with white as she slowly was falling into unconsciousness.

Finally after ten minutes, The Lich King's hand dropped and Frostmourne fell from his grip as he no longer could sustain the spell. The spirits quickly faded from view without a medium to remain in the carnal realm and several soldiers collapsed to their knees, the bodies of six of their brothers fallen around them. Varian, however, seized the vital moment and surged towards the Lich King, a fierce roar on his lips as he brought his remaining blade down in a vicious arc towards the Lich King's exposed neck. Arthas quickly raised an upturned arm, the blade colliding with his forearm with a grating screech as Varian's sword glanced down and away from him, but not without leaving a gash from his wrist to elbow.

Thick blood ran down The Lich King's arm as he snarled fiercely, grabbing Frostmourne and returning to his feet, the blade held in front of him, splattered with his own blood now. "You fools persist!" he shouted, swinging violently at Varian, whom riposted the attack and jumped back, returning to the remaining soldiers and Coria. "We..we cannot defeat him now." Varian wheezed out through gritted teeth. "He is too strong, even at his weakest state.." His words were heavy and biting, but they were truthful. They needed to retreat and lick their wounds, while ruminating on the knowledge of the Lich King's strength... they could tire him, but no defeat him. Yet.

Varian's eyes flickered towards the hallway to their left, which lead to what looked like a cave , that from which came a soft light. Hoping it was an escape route to somewhere else, Varian quickly glanced back at Coria, mouthing the silent words of _Diversion. _She instantly understood and surged to her feet, placing her weight on her uninjured leg and raised a glowing palm at the Lich King, mouthing an incantation. Bright light exploded from outstretched hand and hurled towards The Lich King, bursting around his face in dazzling brilliance and blinding him for the moment.

Varian swung around and picked Coria up, placing her around her shoulders. "Move!" he shouted, sprinting off down the hallway, the remaining men close behind. Coria gritted her teeth as each pounding step shook her violently and sent a spike of pain through her system, but she ignored it and tried to bide her strength.

Frigid wind scoured them as they stumbled into a low hanging cave, adorned with only a crude altar at the far end and numerous cast iron braziers which emitted a subtle crimson glow from their enchanted flames. Crude, yet wicked, runes painted the walls and glittered along the altar, of which contained a tapestry of crimson, ebony and violet along with a ivory tome painted with numerous red insignias. The room emitted a sense of things left forbidden and forgotten, lest they cause pain for all... Coria had no doubt the passages of spells written within the tome were spells of pain, suffering and deceit.

"Tichar!" Arthas' icy voice suddenly barked behind them, closer than they all expected. The witch flames in the brazier suddenly swarmed outwards, exploding into brilliant halo's of violet-red flames that engulfed sections of the room. One soldier screamed as the unholy fire scorched his left flank, searing his face with unbearable agony. He collapsed to the floor and writhed for a moment before growing still. Varian and the others instinctively ducked to the ground, Coria skittering from Varian's grip despite his best attempt. She gritted her teeth again and raised both palms towards the braziers, "Thoribas!" she yelled, swirling blue darts springing from her outstretched hands and extinguished each flickering witch flame with a loud hiss.

The arcane magic ebbed more of her strength, but it was necessary. Varian grabbed her again and the remaining began to sprint for the mouth of the cave, which led to a winding path, but a halting command stopped them. "Toralar!" Arthas roared, black writhing shadows suddenly forming a wall between them and the outside, barring their path. They wheeled around, facing the monstrosity, his hand glowing a shade of violet with magic, residue dancing around his hand. He was heaving slightly, still recovering from the brief, but intense, fight. Still, he managed to push his words: "Foolish... you believed you could enter _my _domain undetected.. and expect to escape, unscathed?" he asked, laughing cruelly at them. He stood straight and planted Frostmourne in the ground. "You will perish beneath me." he said heavily, his words sealing their fate.

Coria disagreed.

"Arakal!" she snarled, her bonds broken and the fel magic seeping back into her veins. Her eyes disappeared beneath the blazing green shields that suddenly encased them, her strength returning tenfold as the momentary rush of magic restored her. Her skin knitted itself back together with the use of the demonic magic, leaving behind fresh muscle and skin, but it was ashen and pale, seeming lifeless. Still, she stood straight as her fel spell hit Arthas, dropping him to his knee's with surprise.

"Ante!" she barked, a jet of flames shooting from her palm towards him. He growled and sprung to his feet, battering aside the novice spell with a flick of his wrist, returning with "Zenn!" She grimaced as her nerves ripped with pain, making her seize back. "Arakal!" she yelped, "Ante! Ante! Ante!" Flame after flame shot from her hand, blasting the Lich King and knocking him back, forcing him to loose his control over the wall of shadows that barred them. Seeing this, she murmured a final spell, "Rethule!" Black chains appeared around the Lich King's feet, ensnaring him momentarily, allowing them to retreat again.

"Go!" she screamed, sprinting off out of the cave, knowing her spell would only last so long until the Lich King broke free of it. Snow and ice crunched and shattered under their feet as they sped around the winding path, knowing not were it lead but hoping it would lead to their freedom; it was better than the given alternative of staying.. and fighting. Coria forced herself to sever the bonds of fel magic, knowing it would take several minutes for the demonic energy to disappear from her blood. Her strength faded slightly, but she still had enough to keep herself pressing on.

"AARRGGH!" an enraged cry rang out behind them, telling Coria and the others that Arthas had freed himself._ "_Faster!" she said between pants, "We cannot be much farther!"

At last, a tunnel appeared ahead of them, a narrow pass lined with saronite that possibly meant a rampart or something they could use to escape from the Lich King. They dashed through the tunnel, hopeful to look out over Icecrown and find a new route;

Only to find a dead end.

Coria fell to her knees, the fel magic gone from her veins and her strength fading once again. She heaved heavily as tears streamed down her face. _Will we die cornered and defenseless_...

Varian cursed loudly and turned around quickly, glancing at the remaining soldiers, "Flare!" he ordered hastily, hoping the last resort would draw some attention. One of the men dipped his hand into his breastplate and pulled out a long blue and gold instrument. He aimed it high into the sky and yanked on the bottom, producing a small hiss before the head of the device shot skyward, only to explode overhead into a lingering blue light.

The terrace now bathed in azure light, Varian glanced back quickly into the tunnel, perhaps to seek and alternate route... but it was no avail as their eyes were greeted by the Lich King's looming form filling the passageway. His armor glinted in the faded sunlight, the skulls adorning his armor mocked them with their evil grins, no doubt they would be the last thing they would see, before the end. Frostmourne glowed balefully in his hand as he ambled forward languidly, a pale smirk curling on his lips. "It seems you have no where to run." he commented, planting Frostmourne in the ground again, deciding the savor the moment.

Varian's lip curled back in a snarl, "Fight us with honor and forgo your trickery, _prince._" Varian challenged, spitting out the title sparingly. Arthas only laughed and ran a hand through his lifeless hair, as if to stroke an imaginary crown. "No, not prince" he said, smiling wickedly, "But _King." _he used the word with favor, rolling it off his tongue and watching Varian's disgusted response. "King's have honor, you traitor!" he shouted, banging a fist against his dented chestplate, dictating the rightful King amongst them. "I watched you become King, Varian! When your father was betrayed by those demons..-" he began to elaborate, perhaps trying to invoke Varian's temper by mentioning his father and orc's within the same sentence, but Varian quickly dismissed this and cut across him:

"At least my father wasn't betrayed by the one he loved most!...At least my father _loved_ me." he hissed between his teeth, venom set in his words. The Lich King finally took offense to his words, "Liar!" he roared, a glimpse of Arthas returning in his features and voice. Spheres of sapphire magic ripped from his palm towards Varian, only to be met by Coria's swirling infernos, quickly diminishing them beneath her wrath.

Varian roared and charged him, their blades meeting with a sonorous clang that echoed across the mountains, the grating of steel filling the air. They struggled for control for moments, each pushing against each other with immense force, before Varian disengaged and riposted, performing a complex maneuver trying to slash at his ribs, but with no avail as his quick reflexes allowed him to dance backwards and away from a heaving Varian.

Varian growled and rushed him again, this time with the remaining six soldiers at his side. Although he was

worn down, he managed to parry every blow perfectly, his blade becoming a web of glowing steel around him again. "You cannot fight forever!" Varian shouted between swings. His words of defiance quickly bit back on themself as Arthas ducked and swung several times in perfect synchronization, swiftly killing four of Varian's men. Their blood stained the snow bright crimson which seemed violet in the lingering light of the blue flare. How can he be so strong… he thought blankly. Still, he pressed, resorting to several stances and maneuvers, quickly depleting his knowledge of swordsmanship in order to shake Arthas from his resolve.

It did little, however, as the unadulterated strength and speed he contained defeated the complexity of Varian's attacks.

Varian feinted towards his left flank, seeking to dive right at the last moment and slice upwards at Arthas, but he only anticipated this and sidestepped the maneuver easily before raking his blade along Varian's forearm. Blood spurted along the snow as his arm was gashed open. Varian's blade clattered to the ground as he fell to one knee clutching his arm in pain and hanging his head in silence as he knew he was defeated.

A strange spark ignited in Coria's eye as she screamed, "ANTE!" Violet flames ripped from her open hand, opening their blazing maw to engulf the Lich King. They collided with his side, searing any exposed part of his body while burning the plate armor black from the immense heat. He roared in anguish and stomped the ground in pain, raising up a shard of imbued ice that was shielded by his death magic and encasing the soldiers and Varian's limbs in caskets of ice, consequently. The flames separated around the makeshift shield and continued to blaze angrily. Coria's eyes glowed pure white while the tattoos along her skin and on her back burned patterns through her robe and underamor, bathing her body with ivory light.

Finally, Arthas dove to the side towards Coria, dropping the ice shard, and springing to his feet adjacent to her. Quickly, he wove around and brought Frostmourne down across the back of her legs. The blade sliced easily through her calfs, yet again snatching away any support she had to stay upright. She collapsed to the ground and lost control of the spell, crying out in pain as white hot pain seared across the back of her legs. The powerful magic quickly disappeared from her veins and left her weak. She tried to crawl away from the Lich King, her muscles barely able to move, but it was no avail as he planted his foot down on one of her calfs, sending a new wave of agony ripped through her.

The Lich King growled angrily, his side pulsing with fresh pain from the numerous burns that scaled his side and his armor plates were blackened beyond repair from the flames, leaving him with a memento from the attack; he would surely sate his need for vengeance and make her pay.  
Frostmourne speared into her upper leg, slicing through the muscle and sinew with ease and ultimately mutilating her leg with a long jagged wound. The Lich King yanked the sword out, dripping her own blood along her skin, before moving the blade to hover over the opposite leg.

Varian roared loudly and broke his limbs free, rushing towards Arthas and wrapping his heavy arms around his burnt torso proceeding to pick him up and dash towards the cave wall with him, slamming Arthas into the stone. His heavy armor clanked nosily against the rock while the two quickly resorted to trading blows with one another, each's plates cutting small gashes in each others face. Varian succeeded in scoring a deep gash under Arthas' eye, but it was quickly returned as The Lich King swung and clipped Varian in the chin, knocking him back. Before Varian could recover, Arthas raised a glowing palm, preparing to end his life with a final spell;

But suddenly the terrace began to shake.

A roaring noise reached their ears as the wind swirled angrily around the cliff, distracting everyone momentarily. And finally, from the depths below rose blue and gold standards mounted on the immense ribs of the floating monstrosity named the Skybreaker.  
Several cannon shot's rang out, their deafening booms echoing across the peaks as the rounds slammed into the wall and ground around Arthas', collapsing the mouth of the cave down with a thunderous crash, burying the Lich King behind or below the rubble.

A azure flash occurred in the center of the terrace as a fellow mage appeared, a look of concern evident on his face. "King Varian! Hurry! There isn't much time, the cliff will collapse at any moment!" Varian struggled to his feet, kicking open the ice shackles that encased his two remaining men, before swerving towards Coria, dropping to his knee's by her collapsed form. White dots fringed her vision as she neared unconsciousness again, her strength gone and waves of pain wracking her body. Varian gently gathered her into his arms and limped towards the mage whom had a portal ready for them; the two soldier's rushed into it, followed by Varian, a growing sense of relief seeping through his chest.

The last sight before his vision went blank was of Coria cradled in his arms.

* * *

  
_Authors Note: Sorry it took so long, but extra long chapter to push out! Reviews? Thoughts? _


	5. Council

**Chapter Five**

Coria sat on the veranda quietly enjoying the breeze that blew over the terrace, cooling her face and sifting through her hair pleasantly. It had been three days since their botched raid on the Halls of Reflection, yet the memories were so persistent and vivid it seemed as if it had only transpired hours ago. She glanced down tracing the scars along her calfs and thigh with the tip of her forefinger, wincing slightly as a small stinging sensation tingled around the wounds. They were ashen and pale and contained a wicked blue tint to them. She reflected on the healers words, _"These are wounds inflicted by dark magic of the deepest kind.. I can heal the surface and knit some of the muscle back together, but your body must allow itself to do the rest... there will be, no doubt, scars."_

Her hand drifted over to the table next to the divan she was lounging upon, her fingertips grazing the stem of her wine glass, gingerly lifting it up to her lips. She paused before taking a sip, instead glancing down into the white liquor watching it foam and swirl around inside the crystal glass the sweet smell of Telaari grapes and snowplums wafting upwards and soothing her senses. It had been her third glass of the day as she tried to dull a bit of the pain; both outside and inside... normally Rhonin would box her ears for such behavior, but either she had hidden the wine quite well during his two recent visits or he merely did not care to press the matter at the moment in time. Coria honestly didn't know which option was better.

She shrugged and took a long sip of the wine, enjoying the feeling of the chilled drink washing down her throat and warming her fingertips and body as the alcohol slowly relaxed her erratic and oversensitive emotions and nerves. She gazed over Dalaran quietly, enjoying the look for a bit before drifting her gaze back to the table and chairs on the opposite side of her veranda. The wrought iron table was piled high with tomes, parchment, scrolls, and quills. Notes were scribbled everywhere and along the margins of the open tomes. She smiled amusingly at her fervent studies that seemed endless with Rhonin, but she enjoyed the work and dedication. It truly gave her purpose and filled her mind with breathtaking knowledge and new spells. Normally she'd be cramped in the corner trying to finish Rhonin's latest assignment.. but she just set aside those for today.

Bored she lay there for a few more moments, before suddenly clicking her fingers, amusing herself with tiny jets of flames that sparked forward from her fingertips. They shot skyward only to dissipate into black smoke moments after being released.

"Enjoying ourself, are we?" a voice murmured suddenly beside her. She grinned and released the flow of magic, turning her head to meet the thoughtful gaze of her mentor. "You shouldn't be drinking.." he commented, eying the wine glass wrapped in her fingers. She shrugged and took another sip, setting the glass down afterwards. Her finger grazed the purple gem that settled on her chest, the small stone humming pleasantly as her fingertip touched it. "You know.. something happened back in the Halls." she whispered, suddenly thinking of the event.

A strange gleam leaped into Rhonin's eyes but he quickly covered it, asking "Oh?" She didn't notice the look and nodded, "Varian was.. under attack? I think, and suddenly this.. this power awoke inside me." she turned her head towards Rhonin. "My tattoo's glowed white hot and burned through my robe and leather armor... and I felt magic flow through my veins that wasn't exactly... my own." Her speech was halting as she tried to find the words, but the odd explanation seemed to strike a chord within Rhonin.

He paused and his jaw clenched several times as he searched for the words to explain the.. "sensation." "When a mage finds them self in a do-or-die situation, certain veins and "doorways" open within the mages mind and allow more access of magic through undefined means." he said. The explanation seemed made up to Coria, but she oddly believed it, considering her training in accordance to certain veins that open and close with moods and environment. She merely nodded and settled her head back again. "And as for the tattoos and such?" she whispered. "Too much magic results in the body, essentially, sweating it off. I would dare to guess you had an abnormal excess of magic in your body that it created so much heat and the tattoos were an easier outlet." Rhonin explained.

Rhonin crossed the terrace and took a seat and the two fell silent for awhile, both drifting off quietly. Coria opened her eyes after awhile and noticed him twisting his Council ring around his finger, a nervous habit that he developed when hesitating on something. "What bothers you?" she asked. A smile touched his lips as he glanced up, "Nothing ever escapes you, does it?" he asked. He sighed and shook his head, "An issue has arisen the Council.. normally I wouldn't speak of it but it directly correlates with you."

Coria was taken aback by this; the Council had never spoke of her presence personally. To be "debated" by them was of great honor or great fear, considering they only gathered in all to reprimand a heinous crime or to speak with a person of immense interest... which Coria highly doubted she was. "Why?" she blurted out, her mind racing through her most recent actions, especially the Halls of Reflection. _Thats why they're summoning me_ she decided. Rhonin however waved his arms, erasing her thoughts. "It's not for what your thinking of, however I cannot say much... we must merely meet with them this evening." he finally said. Rhonin seemed reluctant to let go of the statement. _So soon! _Coria thought frantically to herself.

She managed to nod at his words, her mouth suddenly feeling dry however.

Coria fell into a rather anxious silence as she lay on the divan for what seemed an eternity, merely watching the city's activity below them. Busy messenger and merchants rushed about the cobblestone streets, their arms laden with parcels and boxes, while leisure men and women strolled the streets at a quiet pace. Coria became content to leave her gaze lingering on the passerby's for the time.

Rhonin finally shifted, drawing her attention to him, her nervousness returning as she anticipated his words.

"We should get ready." he murmured, glancing over to her. She swallowed past the lump in her throat and nodded, shakily pushing herself up off the seat, instantly longing to return to it. Coria quietly slipped into her apartment and over to her wardrobe, flinging it open and scouring it with her somber gaze, spotting the royal purple and gold robe amidst the other garments. She pulled them out and tossed them onto her bed. As she started to close the doors of the wardrobe, she hesitated. Coria chewed the bottom of her lip for a moment before creaking the doors open and reaching her hand inside, pulling out her near ruined set of under armor.

The leather was still sturdy and smooth under her fingers but all along the armor was the pattern of her tattoos underneath, burned through and melted by the "excess of magic".. according to Rhonin. The armor stayed her hands for moments, _should I take it? _she wondered to herself. After a few indecisive seconds she shook her head and stowed the armor back in the wardrobe, shutting them soundly.

Rhonin quietly watched her from the terrace, noting her decision with the armor. He nodded silently in agreement and moved into the room, "Ready?" he whispered. Coria started slightly at his voice but nodded shakily. "Yes." she said in the same low tone. Without any further words they departed from the apartment and set off towards the Citadel.

Coria took several deep breaths as they ascended the numerous ivory steps up to the majestic tower, her mind elsewhere away from the splendorous beauty of her home. At last they passed into the Citadel and the atmosphere softened as they crossed the enormous threshold, their feet echoing across the spacious halls. Rhonin stopped in the middle of the Kirin Tor's insignia that was gemmed into the ground.

She took a fleeting glimpse at Rhonin and closed her eyes.

* * *

Coria entered the Chamber of Air, instantly breath-taken at its magnitude and vividness. As the magic residue dissipated away from her, she observed the mysterious room, which could hardly be considered a room considering no visible walls nor roof were present. All that existed was a swirling gray fog that encircled the fringes of the room while the roof was open to the elements as a painted sky shifted constantly with time and season as if the ages consumed the room at a ravaging pace. In the center of the chamber was a circular translucent table that reflected the sky that shimmered above. Coria wanted to believe it was glass but she doubted such a mundane object would exist in this room...

Around the table were six chairs, of which were occupied by five prominent figures who emitted a sense of power. Coria didn't recognize the elf nor human whom resided on the ends of the group, but she did recognize the three central figures. Modera, Aethas and finally Rhonin. Her mentor looked stricken and he avoided eye contact with her, his hands were clasped in front of him while he twisted his council ring jerkily.

Perturbed, Coria realized the sixth, and final, chair was for her and she quickly took the seat, nervously glancing around the gathered.

"Wizard Coria..." Modera said quietly, using her formal rank within the Order. Modera shuffled a set of sheets that laid in front of her, glancing over them. "Recently advanced after completing the school of Arcane magic by Archmage Rhonin and now seeking interest in the school of.. fire?" Coria nodded. "Well put aside that path, you've shown enough ability within that school to be granted the sub-rank of Evoker.." Modera said, flipping the papers over and looking up. "But, we have a better.." she paused as if lost for words.

"Proposition." Aethas finally spoke, his arched eyebrows meeting in a deep V as he frowned and sat forward. He glanced over her slowly, drinking her in and taking an extra measure of time. Coria's jaw clenched as her node of irritation was struck yet again by Aethas.. she had never cared for the arrogant Blood Elf as he always made careless stabs at her with his lofty words. Ever since her rapid accession he had begun to act like such, whether he feared her or merely doubted her potential she didn't know. Prick.

"And what would that proposition be, Archmage?" she asked, masking her stirred emotions. The frown disappeared as he raised a golden eyebrow, "A place upon the Council" he stated.

Coria was suddenly dumbstruck.

To be on the Council of Six was only for the most revered and wise members of the Kirin Tor, it was rare for one of her age to be at the rank and level she was at... but to be an Archmage was unheard of. Her mouth went dry and she quickly licked her arid lips. "To be an Archmage would be a great honor.. I would gladly accept but under what circumstances?" she asked, suspecting a catch to the offer.

Aethas shook his head however, "We will grant you the final seat upon the Council but we will deny you the rank of Archmage." he said in a biting tone. The revelation struck her backwards... it was an honor to be a Six, but a greater insult to not be an Archmage upon the Council. "And it would only happen under one circumstance: You forsake your training under Rhonin and become my apprentice."

Coria suddenly stuttered for a response, placing her fingers upon the table. "Excuse me?" she asked quickly, glancing between Rhonin and Aethas. "Forsake Rhonin? I refuse." she said, crossing her arms and setting back in the chair. Aethas glowered at her. "It has already been done, Rhonin has agreed to transfer your apprenticeship to me and your place upon the Council is sealed."

"I have a decision in this matter!" Coria yelled, jumping to her feet and placing her fingertips on the table once again. Aethas glanced up at her.

"You do not."

She bared her teeth, "How can you grant me a place on this Council yet not allow me the rank of Archmage? It's an insult!" she growled. "And to change whom teaches me? Both actions are forbidden by the Codex! Your outside the boundaries Aethas!"

Aethas remained calm and slowly pointed towards the seat behind Coria, "Sit." he commanded. As she dropped into the seat he began speaking again. "You will learn your place and accept the generous offer we've given you." Aethas began, lacing his fingers together. "Now, for a student to forgo the magical bonds of one teacher and assume the ties with another, the previous ones must be severed via a ritual at the exact place where the apprenticeship began." he paused and glanced up.

"The Path of the Titans" Coria and Rhonin said simultaneously. She glanced to him in surprise but he avoided her gaze abruptly. "Then you will need to perform the ritual there.." Aethas said slowly, bringing her focus back to him. She shook her head, however. "The light from the ritual would undoubtedly arouse the attention of the Azure Dragonshrine... it would be an ambush waiting to happen." she said cautiously, guarding the worry in her voice, half hoping the valid excuse would postpone the change.

Aethas only crushed her hopes with a wave of his hand, "It must be done." he said, sealing her fate. "We will need an escort of mages then, correct?" she blurted out, sprawling for anything to stall the decision. Aethas, yet again, proved her wrong. "The arcane level of you and Rhonin combined is enough to gain notice of the Azure dragon's, more battle-mages would only make matters worse.. a quick, clean ritual and then you two can return here." he said.

Coria stammered for another objection but none came to mind. She fell in silence, a deep ache forming in her chest. Her fingers numbly reached up and clutched the violet gem around her neck. "When do we leave?" she asked huskily. Aethas broke his gaze away from the gem and glanced at Rhonin, "Now." he stated.


	6. Broken

**Chapter Six**

Dragonblights wind's scoured Coria's face as she and Rhonin trudged through the deep snow that covered their path. She glanced sideways at her mentor, his bright orange hair a flame against the glittering landscape that surrounded them. _This is the last time I will be able to call him my teacher... _she thought bitterly to herself as pain and regret welled up inside her, alongside the nodes of anger that were struck as Aethas' face blossomed in her head. She vainly tried to push the negative thoughts from her mind and focus on this last task. Her gaze slithered up to spot the white-capped waves of the frozen sea rolling back and forth on the snow covered shore. Rhonin must of noticed the waves as well as he stopped abruptly.

Coria glanced down... a decade ago, in this location, she had said the vows and performed the spell that bound her to Rhonin as his arcane apprentice. She shut her eyes, repulsed that the same oath would be broken in the same place where it was made. The rustling of pages brought her back to focus, finding Rhonin thumbing through a slim tome that was marked with golden runes and thin chains. She recognized the book as Rhonin's personal compendium of spells and notes. Pride welled up inside her as she realized her vows resided within the weathered pages of the book.

"Rhon-" "We must do this Coria." Rhonin said abruptly, cutting her off. He reached a point in his tome and took a quick glance at her, before he began inciting the incantations within the book. Instantly a violet arcane circle illuminated itself around Coria, a similar cyan one appearing around Rhonin. Runes and markings burned themselves in the snow as the spell waxed stronger with each word Rhonin spoke. A golden line shot out from his circle to hers, marking the bond between the two. It was broad and powerful initially, but with growing horror Coria watched as the line began to recede inwardly with each passing moment, signifying the connection that was being broken between the two.

But Coria could only watch as the spell prevented her from speaking nor moving. The air became alive with magic and she tasted mana on her lips as golden motes of arcane energy floated about them. The line grew smaller and smaller until it was as slim as a sword... Coria came to accept that she would only see snow.. but a blue bolt separated her feet from the ground.

Snow flew up around her and the breath was knocked from Coria's lungs as she slammed back into the ground with unexpected force. Red dots exploded within her eyesight and she briefly neared consciousness. Dazed, she glanced up to find more energy bolts striking their area, Rhonin engulfed behind a wall of snow that hissed in resistance as swirling magic slammed into it. Coria stumbled to her feet, her eyesight faltering as she tried to glance around. She barely saw shadows that flitted in and out of her vision as more spells rained down on them.

A bolt struck Coria's chest and she collapsed; the last thing in her vision was the dimly glowing gem around her neck

_Authors Note:_

_Thoughts? Review? Is anyone still reading?.._


	7. Revelation

**Chapter Seven**

Endless shades of grey encompassed Coria's world as she slowly awoke. She groaned and tried to shift her body but a deep scorching pain seared across her chest. She cried out in dismay and slumped back, her eyes smarting with tears. Coria shifted her gaze down, gasping slightly as she saw the state of her chest. Her robe was destroyed and singed around the edges while deep gashes tore open the area from her chest to her ribs. Blue, black and white residue sprinkled the ghastly wounds. They didn't bleed but she knew that was because of the magic that laced the wound.

She pushed aside the pain and glanced carefully around the cell; _Where am I? _she wondered wearily. All she rembered was the ritual.. figures.. Rhonin-

Then nothing.

She was in a square room composed of nothing but slate. No windows dotted the room but a single lantern was bolted into the ceiling washing the room with a pale blue light. Coria made an attempted to stand but her legs quivered weakly. Unable to contain her weight she fell back to the cold ground which rushed up to meet her, stinging her palms as the slate met them harshly. More pain exploded across her chest which immobilized her furthermore for some time.

After agonizing moments passed she shifted and slowly crawled her way to the cell door, the only break in the endless square of slate. Five wrought iron bars kept her from the outside, which from Coria could see was only a long hallway of more slate. A cool breeze rippled throughout the hallway which surprised her, it possibly meant that outside wasn't that far along.

Coria's hand grazed the bar and suddenly she was shocked with a crack of white hot magic. Her arm went numb and she was shoved back by a blast. She yelped in both surprise and pain and scooted back away from the bars.

Coria sighed and slumped over, placing her face on the cold hard ground, curling into a ball. Despair crept into her heart as she lay there hopeless for what seemed an eternity. As she began to fall into something between slumber and unconsciousness, a sound aroused her.

Soft footsteps tapped down the hallway, a figure suddenly appearing at the entrance to her cell. The figure knelt down allowing Coria to see them better. Relief filled her as she recognized the familiar features of her mentor: Rhonin. Blood caked the side of his face and his hair was singed in several places, as well as his robes, but at least he was alive.

He reached out with his hand and muttered an incantation a red spark popping from his hand onto the bars. A small hiss occurred before the bars slowly slid back into the slate allowing Coria escape. She sprung up and out of the cell joining Rhonin. "How did you escape?" she blurted out. "Shh!" he hissed, glancing over his shoulder. "I recognized the spell the bars were using to keep us inside and composed a counter spell and escaped.. I was only two cells up from you and I heard your cries." he explained in a hushed tone. "I don't know where we are but I think its underground.. outside can't be far though, I feel a breeze"

Coria nodded and Rhonin turned on point and rushed down the hallway, softly padding along, careful not to make any unnecessary noises. They turned a corner and found themselves looking into a blaring white light. Coria's hands flung up as her eyes tried to accustom to the brightness, while fear lurched in her stomach as she feared they were caught. As she lowered her arms though she only saw snow.

Dragonblight.

She couldn't hide a grin as she realized the luck that had fallen on them. "Do you know where we are Rhonin?" she asked, still whispering. He shook his head but a small amount of something seeped into his eyes.. doubt?

"No." he said, "but I have a feeling.. a bad feeling."

They slowly stepped outside into the snow, which crunched under their feet loudly. They were in an enormous basin; To their right, just over the edge of the basin that encircled them, was the frozen sea with it's white capped waves and icebergs. To their left, however, were floating disks, surge needles and numerous Azure Dragons. They had just escaped from a small containment area, likely for slaves, on the edge of the Azure Dragonshrine. The one's who captured them had to have been simple grunts to place them in such an easily escapable place.

"Theres the Wyrmrest Temple!" Coria exclaimed, pointing at the visible tower in the distance. "We can slip out of here and return to Dalaran from the Temple." she said.

Rhonin shook his head.

"We can't escape together." he said quietly, glancing down into the Basin. "They'll sense our mana levels and surely hunt us down and destroy both of us..." he glanced towards the top of the basin, then back to her. "I'll draw their attention.. you escape to the Path of Titans and follow it up.. by the time I lose them you'll be safe within the Temple."

"No!" she protested. "What your doing is suicide! You can't possibly lose them!"

He only gave her a small smile and reached up, looking at her necklace. His gaze shifted back up, "I have to." he said. "Now go, I will draw their attention! Run with all your might Coria."

He dashed off into the snow, sending flares and bolts of magic into the air. Instantly the Azure dragons noticed, many of them sprawling up and swooping out towards Rhonin whom was already at the top of the basin descending down into the sea. Left with only one option, Coria waited until the initial group passed before she sprinted off across the edge of the basin. Her legs became numb as she thundered towards the incline that lead out of the Dragonshrine and towards the Path of the Titans.

_I have to.. _the words repeated themselves over and over in Coria's head.. why?

She pushed the thoughts from her mind as she sloshed up the incline, ignoring the numbness of her body and her burning lungs, focusing on reaching the Temple.. alive. Fretfully she glanced over her shoulder hoping to find Rhonin but all she could see was looming Azure Dragons circling over the sea and swooping downwards.

_I can't do anything now,_ she told herself painfully.

A plain of ice and snow was all that lay between her and the Temple. She raced across it, hoping that the Azure dragons won't pursue her.. but she was wrong.

A numbing screech pierced the skies above and a shadow loomed over her. She glanced back to see one of the Azure dragons diving for her, it's wings locked and it's snout pointed like an arrow. Coria quickly dove just as the hulking beast struck the plain, shattering the ice and spraying sleet everywhere. The dragon resurfaced and swung it's massive tail around, sweeping the snow off of the ground, leaving nothing but slippery ice in the circular arena.

Coria yelled and cast several fireballs at the beast, striking it up it's neck over and over leaving blackened scorch marks. The dragon screeched again and slammed its massive talons into the ground angrily, trying to crush Coria under it's massive paw. _My normal spells aren't working.. _she thought fearfully, noticing how the impact marks on the dragons neck faded away like soot in the wind. _Shit.. _she thought, closing her eyes quickly. She broke the barrier of her mind and her blue eyes disappeared behind a flood of sickening green.

"Tichar!" she roared, a halo of green and black flames engulfing the dragon's thick neck melting its thick scales and burning away the sinew underneath. Her costly spell struck home as the beast roared in agony blindly flailing its wings, tail and claws around in dismay. Coria watched with a swell of enjoyment as the dragon writhed in pain.. so she didn't see the cobalt tail that flung around and struck her.

Her smirk disappeared as she was knocked off her feet and sent hurtling into the ice. The spell eased on the dragon's neck allowing it to regain focus on the small elf that caused it so much affliction. Coria wheezed as her ribs ached every time she took a breath, being no doubt broken.. again. She weakly dove sideways as a set of ivory talons struck the ground where she just was, rattling the ground with tremendous force.

Coria gritted her teeth as a wave of nausea and pain rolled over her as she struck the ice again. Her vision dimmed and she had no more strength to make another maneuver like before. She rolled on her back to face the seething dragon the loomed over her, its ivory daggers barred as it prepared to end her.

But a ruby flash burst out of the sky and crashed into the beast above her. A crimson drake gashed open the face of the cobalt dragon, a halo of flames erupting from its molten maw as it bathed it's enemy in flames. The Azure dragon roared violently and swung weakly on the smaller, but stockier, drake. It easily rolled away from the massive paw and closed it's pearl white fangs around the neck of the other dragon, ripping away violently. The snow and ice was painted with blood as the Azure dragon collapsed on the ice, dead.

Coria smiled weakly at it's demise, truly in debt of the ruby drake.

The drake stomped over to her, gently picking her up in its talons and cradling her carefully. The drake then took flight and angled itself back towards the temple, the thundering sweeps of its wings jarring Coria's teeth as it joined the many more in-flight Ruby dragons overhead.

They swooped into the safety of the temple and Coria was briefly dropped on a balcony before the drake swiftly flew away. Two elves rushed to her, both garbed in crimson robes, concern evident in their eyes. Coria was lifted up and carried inside to a circular room off the main wing. Inside were several marble tables and cupboards filled with different salves, wraps and other medicinal devices. Why they were needed was beyond Coria but she settled back on the marble table as one of the elves stepped over to examine her.

"I have conversed with the guard whom saved you, he merely said you had fallen under attack by an enemy." the elf said in a diplomatic voice. He began to continue his mild speech but he stopped abruptly and snapped his head towards the doorway. No sooner did he that another elf entered the room. This one, however, Coria recognized:

Krasus.

The consort leered at her with both interest and frustration. He motioned for the two servants to leave before he walked up to her. "Coria.. what is this?" he asked quietly. "The Six se- "I was there" he cut her off. She racked her mind, suddenly feeling foolish as he was the Elf she didn't recognize at the council meeting. "We were captured then." she said, realizing Krasus didn't want details, only facts. "Rhonin?" he asked. "Ran towards the sea to distract the Azure dragon's... I ran towards here and got attacked." she splayed her hands in a flourish, "and now here we are."

He looked directly into her eyes now, "You broke your oath." he said simply after a few moments. She swallowed past a lump in her throat, "I had too.. it has not been the first time." His eyes softened slightly at this as he perhaps found some reason in her statement. "Night approaches and no doubt the Six will want you back but you'll remain under my custody overnight, I'll place a spell on you so the effects of the withdraws are less painful and gone by morning." he stated, surprising her with his decision.

"And Rhonin?" she said.

"I will send him to you once he arrives." Krasus said, squeezing her hand reassuringly. She took a breath to ask another question but he silenced her with a quick finger. He murmured a few words and she felt her fractured ribs heal with a soothing warmth as well as the lacerations in her chest. Another incantation was spoken and a red seal appeared on her wrist. "You'll be set till morning then, your room is across the hall."

With this, the Queen's consort left.

_No nonsense elf.._ Coria quietly thought to herself, hopping off the marble table. She tugged her torn sleeve over the glowing seal on her wrist as she crossed the hall silently, entering one of the several hospice's strewn along the level. Familiar with the temple's architecture, Coria reached inside a nook in the wall and pulled a sliding door across and locked it shut on the opposite wall. Although the membrane that made up the door was thin it raised the temperature within the room noticeably.

Coria crossed to a roomy bed with a set of robes laid neatly ontop. She gladly stripped off her torn, bloodied ones and threw them into the corner. Another membrane covered doorway lay on the western wall. Coria slid it open to reveal a spacious closet with a tiny, but deep, bath pool. She reached and grabbed a chain that hung from the ceiling, tugging on it gently. Instantly steaming water spurted forth from several holes in the pool, slowly filling it up with soothing liquids. Lastly she lit a red lantern overhead and shut the membrane before climbing into the personal spring.

The warm water washed away the pain in her aching muscles and calmed her racked nerves and steam built up around her. Time wasted away as Coria remained in the hot water, slowly drifting in and out of consciousness. Finally, better need for sleep forced her out of the tub. It slowly drained as she clambered out and back into her hospice, picking up the fresh set of robes gladly and pulling them on.

No sooner had she slid under the sheets did she finally pass into much needed sleep.

* * *

Coria awoke with a start as something in her room moved. Some glass rattled and liquids were sloshed in the corner while the door was open to her hospice. A shadow flitted near the door. Coria lit a candle with a burst of magic, instantly flooding the room with soft orange light. The soothing colors revealed Rhonin quietly closing the door as he arrived.

"Rhonin!" Coria exclaimed, sitting up fully now, relief flooding through her. Rhonin smiled warmly to her. "How did you escape?" she blurted out in excitement. "Dove into the sea and used magic to keep myself warm and breathing.. I swam out and wast to escape them. When I surfaced I was off the coast of New Hearthglen so I had to slip around them extensivley to arrive her." he explained in a long winded breath. She peered closer to find him wet with a small puddle of water formed around his feet. She smiled slightly and set back with a quiet sigh. "I'm only glad your alive" she whispered.

Coria lithely got up and crossed over to the dresser to find a small tray on it ladden with several items. A open pitcher of water, a bound of thawed snowplums and tundra berries and a few chunks of venison. She ate a quick breakfast and readied herself for the day ahead. All the while Rhonin stood in the corner of the room quietly, observing in silence until she was prepared.

"Ready?" he asked softly. Coria glanced down at her wrist, glad to see the red seal gone from her skin. She nodded eagerly and slipped out the door and into the main floor of the temple. Coria whispered the incantation that would carry her back away to Dalaran. As the flash warped up around her she caught one last fleeting glance of her surroundings.. and she found Krasus looking at her with a concerned look in his eye. She couldn't question it however for the ivory walls and violet windows of the Citadel appeared around her and Rhonin.

An eerie feeling crept over Coria for some odd reason.. a change of power had shifted inside and she could feel influences pulling on the Citadel's inhabitants and walls.. "I feel it too" Rhonin said, glancing around. "I'll find you later" he quickly said, disappearing into the deeper confides of the tower. Coria sighed and turned her eyes towards the balcony into the library. Pulled, Coria ascended up the stairs and slipped into the library, instantly confronted by Modera and Aethas.

"Coria!" Modera breathed, shock and relief seeping into her features. "You've returned! Wha-" "Was the ritual complete?" Aethas cut across Modera, a stern look setting in. "She just returned Aethas!" Modera exclaimed. "It's important we know!" he said, raising his voice slightly, turning his gaze to Modera. She shyed away and bit her bottom lip, perhaps holding back a retort.

"It was" Coria said calmly not allowing Aethas the pleasure of shying away like Modera. She wondered why Aethas was so eager to learn if the ritual had been compelted or not. Granted she was going to be his new apprentice but she highly dobuted he was enthusiastic about it.. far from it actually. _Leerous Bastard_ she thought grimly.

"Good." Aethas said in a clipped tone, bringing Coria back to the present. "Now we can establish your apprenticeship under me." he said, turning on heel and beckoning for her to follow. Coria cast Modera a glance as she began to follow. Modera only looked away and headed the opposite direction. Coria snorted and fell in step behind Aethas through the winding halls of the Citadel, back all the way to his isolted office, if it could be called that. He stalked up to the crimson stained glass door into it and whispered a brief incantation. A hiss occured and a plume of azure magic flashed before the door swung inward. The two entered into a rather small room, Coria glancing abotu curiously as she had not been in Aethas' private office before.

An oval crystal table rested in the center with four identical chairs on either side of it. Worn bookcases lined the walls, filling the air with a musty smell. An open doorway lead to another private room and Coria shed a glance in its direction, preciveing a desk with several closed scrolls on top. Blue ribbons bound them closed and she could only guess that perhaps they were from the Silver Covenant according to the colors.

Suddenly an ivory door swung shut and sealed the sanctom away.

"We will commence with the ritual right away." Aethas said, bringing Coria's focus away from the seperate room. "But, we will be using a.. quicker method." His words caught her off guard slightly, "I wasn't aware you could hasten this spell." she said, raising a silver eyebrow at him. He only returned with a small smile, "You can." he said. "It's just not.. "recommeneded." Coria shrugged and nodded. He took this as a notion to proceed.

A white circle suddenly appeared around her and another around him, the air thrumming alive with magic that crackled with abundant energy. Coria's hair stood on end as the spell waxed stronger and memories of Rhonin's ritual ran through her mind. Pain entered her fingertips, suddenly surprising her. She tried to jerk her hand away;

But found her body immobile.

Panic flashed through her as the pain ebbed up her arm and across her chest all while the ritual intensified. Aethas incantations grew louder and louder until he was shouting in a language she didn't recognize nor understand. One final word was shouted and in an instant the magic in the air and around them disappeared seamlessly into a blue mist. The pain withdrew and Coria fell to the ground gasping.

"Get up." Aethas said, seeming unphased by the whole process. Coria gave him an absurd look, "Why did that happen?" she asked hotly. "What do you mean?" he asked incredulously, as if he was unaware. Several choice words ran through Coria mind as she glared at him but she finally got up and brushed the ordeal off, deciding not to pursue it further.

"Are you well enough?" Aethas said, the mocking tone evident in his voice. Coria scoffed under her breath but nodded to him. "Good" he said, clapping his hands together. "We can begin."

* * *

Coria sighed loudly as she dropped into the cast iron chair on her balcony, a series of tomes across from her. Aethas' training was borderline insane and her body ached from strenuous, constant activity. He had plunged right into learning the school of Fire, pulling her completely away from mastery of Arcane, which is what Rhonin's last lesson would have been.. had she not been given to Aethas. Since Rhonin's departure earlier, Coria had not seen him which was quite odd considering he checked in on her at least once a day.

_Must be new assignments.. _she thought with a tinge of anger, realizing the new assignments were in the place of her. As she reached for a tome to study though, a sharp rap at her door startled her. A few curse words slipped under her breath and she hurried to the door, flinging it open to reveal a high elf in black robes with crimson fringes. "Lord Aethas requests your presence, there is an urgent matter at hand." the elf said in a clipped tone. Coria groaned and pinched the bridge of her nose. "He's bur- "Now" the courier cut across her rudely. Coria glared at the snide elf for a moment before nodding, "Fine."

She fell in step behind him rolling thoughts around in her head. _What the hell could it be now?_ she thought to herself. The two bustled out into the empty streets and over to the Citadel. As they passed through Dalaran Coria couldn't help but be a bit unnerved by the odd silence that had settled over the city; she knew it was late.. but still.

The courier never broke stride and lead her all the way back to Aethas' distant office. Upon reaching the stained glass door, the elf merely opened it and beckoned Coria inside. She sighed and slipped in, glancing around quickly at her new surroundings.

Aethas stood at the head of the ornate table she had seen earlier. On one side was a lithe blood elf female in crimson, gold and navy armor with a large broadsword slung across her back. Across from her stood a blood elf male in crimson and silver robes. In his hand he clutched a balled up Kirin Tor tabard. Coria didn't comment on it but instead took a place at the remaining end of the table.

"Coria." Aethas said as she entered, "I have called you here because we have several traitors in our midst."

His bluntness caught her offguard and the matter of which he spoke deepened her shock. She raised a golden eyebrow, hiding her surprise. "What do you mean?" she asked, glancing between the trio. "Members of our order who have been swayed and swooned by the Azure Dragonflight and now relay information to resistance commanders on several fronts.. if we are to further our advances in Dragonblight and keep our city safe, these moles must be exterminated." he said powerfully, his hands a flurry of excited emotion.

"Where?" Coria asked, not making a decision in the matter yet.

"There is a tunnel that burrows into the lower terrace of the Azure Dragonflight's shrine, at the end of this tunnel, near the shore, are three known traitors.. Scout Captain Elisa and several of her knights will escort you into Agmar's Hammer and out to the edge of the bluffs.. from there you will locate these traitors and eradicate them."

_No escaping it now.. _Coria thought blatantly. "And my studies?" she asked. Aethas paused a moment, glancing at her. "They will hold until you return." he said.

She sighed and resolved.. "When do we leave?" she asked, already anticipating the answer.

"Now." he pointed a finger to the summoning circle drawn behind him. "Armaments will be supplied there." Aethas quickly mentioned, eliminating Coria's option to run back to her room for her underskin. She submitted and drifted over to the circle, deciding the faster the better. Aethas whispered the words and the room disappeared in flash as Coria was jerked away.


	8. Beginnings

Chapter Eight

The snow crunched under Coria's steed as she pulled the brim of her hood down farther, trying to warm her face which was being scoured by the howling winds. "A snow storm is approaching." one of the scouts whispered, glancing around. The Scout Captain grunted in acknowledgment and continued to trudge through the scathing weather. They reached the apex of a set of bluffs and the escort suddenly halted in their tracks. The sea was in sight, just over a set of cliffs and through a set of trees. "This is where we leave you." the Scout Captain yelled over the howl of the wind. Coria nodded, her mouth feeling suddenly dry.

Coria dismounted and handed the reins of her mount to the Scout Captain. She nodded and the cadre retreated back towards the fortress, disappearing quickly behind a veil of snow. Coria sighed and glanced towards the beachhead. _Am I ready for this? _she wondered to herself. She mustered a bit of courage and slipped off towards the shoreline, her blood stimulated with energy and she could feel her veins preparing for the adrenaline that would soon course through them.

Coria climbed down to the beach, her eyes scanning the coastline for the cave that Aethas mentioned, instantly spotting the dark break in the bluffs that angled downwards. A mixture of snow and sand quickly coated her boots as she stalked towards the cave, reaching it in no time. She glanced in, finding herself staring into an abyss of blackness but as she reached her senses outwards she could sense life further in.

The mage slipped inside and quietly glided through the rocky hallway. A light flickered to her right, turning out to be a campfire in the distance; she could also hear voices. Coria hid behind the closest rock pillar, glad the shadows hid her, and strained her ears to listen...

"...ey've got to be on to us surely.. I feel eyes watching me as I move." a voice said carefully, warning his other companions.

"Nonsense, our rouse is working and we've discovered alot of information.. the Order will certainly be helped and in turn the-

"Shh!" a third voice quickly quited the other two. Coria's breath caught and she felt gazes shift in her direction. Her heart quickened and she could feel the magic at her fingertips. _Now.._

Coria swung from cover and hurtled a trio of fireballs at the campsite, rolling to the side and shifting her school of magic. A halo of arcane stars exploded from her hands and joined the previous spell, the fireballs striking the campsite with three brilliant explosion that lit the cave with an orange glow. The arcane magic that followed managed to strike one of the traitors, catching him full blown in the chest and killing him instantly.

"Shit!" one of the mages yelled, firing a steady frostbolt at her in surprise. Coria deftly caught the frostbolt with her extended palms and swiveled around turning the magic bolt on its user. The mage skillfully ducked away but at the last moment Coria exploded the spell, sending a crown of shards flying in every direction. Several of the icicles struck the second mage, knocking him to the ground wounded.

The third mage managed to collect himself and quickly hurled a score of wild fireballs at Coria, yelling with each toss. Coria jumped sideways and avoided the well placed spells. She rolled to her feet and wove a firebolt into an arcane bubble, sending it towards the final mage. Unsure of how to defend from such a spell, the mage yelped and kicked downwards, a shield of ice raising up and settling between him and the spell.

It did little however as Coria's mighty spell struck the frozen barricade and shattered it to pieces, the fire within wrapping around the ice and engulfing the third mage, incinerating him painfully.

A bead of sweat rolled down Coria's neck and into her collar as she stood there and recovered. As her pace slowed she realized the second mage she attacked was still alive and wounded on the floor but his life was quickly slipping. She rushed over and dropped down the man, grabbing a hold of his collar.

He coughed and spit up some blood, shaking his head at her.

"Are there others of you?" she whispered to the man, keeping a firm grip on his collar. The man only lolled his head away from her, not speaking a word. Coria growled and shook him violently. "Who is the Order?" she shouted. The man this time smiled and shook his head again. "Foolish pawn..." he whispered with his dying breath.

The whites of his eyes showed and his life slipped away. "Damn't!" she seethed, throwing the body away and standing up. _The Order... _she rolled the phrase around in her mind a few times, trying to figure out what they had been talking about. She knew of a few "Orders" but none of them could really fit into this scenario. Coria grumbled and spit on the ground, deciding that the best thing to do would be to search around.

Roughly an hour later she came up empty handed with nothing but a few scrolls of magic and a finely made dagger. Pocketing the items with a sigh, Coria turned and slipped away from the scene into the awaiting snow storm.

* * *

A door slammed, causing Aethas to look up as his new apprentice entered, looking rather... irritated. She clutched several parchment rolls in one hand while the other held a flashy dagger point down.

"What did you find?" he asked, his question furthering her aggravation.

"Nothing at all." she said, pursing her lips. "They mentioned something about an "Order" before they caught onto me." she said. Aethas nodded and glanced away, contemplating his next words.

"I have made connections with Blue Dragonflight traitors who have broken away from Malygos' spell whom are sympathetic to our cause and seek refuge... I have agreed to harbor then in return for information first." Aethas finally spoke after leaving Coria in silence for a moment. "You will accompany me in this meeting, but none are to know about it." he declared.

"Why?" she asked suddenly. Aethas turned his head towards her at the question, raising a golden eyebrow. "Some might question this in the wrong way and I would rather not have any opposition to this new front on the Nexus War. We do all we can physically, its time a psychological front is approached." he answered, his tone ending on a dead note telling her the conversation was over.

Coria nodded in understanding and dropped the items on the nearby divan, "Where are we meeting these sympathizers?" she asked, changing the subject for the better. "A cave just to the east of the Wyrmrest Temple, on the edge of the mountains."

* * *

Dragonblight soon greeted Coria again, scouring her with its frozen winds and the sight of broken bones littering the wastes. The two trudged through the knee high snow with ease as Aethas' aura melted the snow around them, turning it into icy water that sloshed across their boots, only to be frozen again behind them as the warmth dissipated. The ribs and bones of a fallen dragon scathed the side of the mountain, hiding several pothole caves that lay behind them. The largest was barely visible as a black dot behind a dragon femur that lay frozen against the rocks and this was their destination.

They reached the cave, Aethas' slipping inside first but just barely as the femur only allowed lithe figures into the cavern. Darkness instantly engulfed them as they blindly groped along the clamy walls. Aethas whispered a word and a dim flame lit in his hand, summoning a ring of light that floated around them.

Better guided, the two worked their way under the mountain and in time they could slowly hear voices.

"-ll he come?" a gravely voice asked others. "I'm positive." another answered.

They rounded a corner and found themselves facing three ragged looking elven mages whom huddled around a small fire lit from several pieces of driftwood and dead lichen. "Master Sunreaver!" one exclaimed excitedly, throwing his hands up. Aethas shot her a glance, _Let me do the talking._ Keeping his demeanor blank, Aethas nodded to the man. "Have you men come to an agreement on our proposed negotiations?" he asked in a diplomatic term.

The mage smiled wickedly. "We've agreed on your insolence Aethas!"

Aethas' face went wild and his hand shot up, a fireball exploding from his palm and smiting the mage down. His two companions yelled and flung spells towards them, the magic hissing past and tearing up the core of the cavern. "Defend yourself Coria! It's an ambush!"

Coria's thoughts about who and why were shoved aside by her survival instincts. She ducked to the side behind a pillar of rugged stone, tossing several arcane missiles in either direction to cover her movement. More voices began shouting and Coria watched as a group of twelve robed forsaken rushed into the cavern, lighting the way with magic.

A movement flashed to her left and Coria glanced to see Aethas rushing towards her side, but he was not quick enough as one of the attacking mages thrust his hand out and a bolt of arcane magic struck Aethas, slamming him into the wall. He yelled and collapsed to the ground, momentarily useless.

The pillar shook as spells tore it apart, even more slicing the walls apart with brilliant sparks cascading all over.

Coria froze.. her mind went blank. Time slowed and she glanced around, her hands and magic reserves halted in terror as she felt overwhelmed. "Coria..." she heard a distant voice call out. She glanced around, white blazes dotting her view. "Coria!" it called louder to her left. She glanced and found Aethas still injured, his mouth moving. She matched the words the third time and realized he was calling to her.

She stumbled up and half crawled, half ran to his prone form. As she reached Aethas, he snatched a hold of her hand and she felt magic rush into his veins. His palm glowed silver and suddenly blazed into her. Her vision went white as euphoria and raw power surged through her, filling her with a sense of invincibility and magnitude. She opened her eyes and saw the cavern in full view with perfect lightning. Every attacking mage's movements were slowed and she could calculate each ones defenses and see the flaws in them. New spells danced at her fingertips and the tattoo's that were scribbled across her flesh glowed white hot making her skin crawl with excitement.

She gasped in excitement and felt a block of energy building in her chest, threatening to overrun her mind if she would not release it. With a deep breath Coria swung around and pushed outwards.

A nova of blazing light engulfed the cave and Coria could feel blazing heat engulf the cavern while arcane energy scoured every crevice. She held the spell for the longest time before finally she felt all magic slip away from her and the light disappeared, leaving her empty and weak. What lay in the aftermath shocked her.

Every inch of the cave before her was glazed like glass while no remains of their enemies remained. Only white ashes sprinkled the floor where their enemies once stood. She began to contemplate the matter's further as the curious questions of "who" and "why" slipped back into her mind, but her thoughts grew hazy however and the ground rushed up to meet her, blackness spreading across her vision.

* * *

.. a scream.

...

A flash.

... the mage fell over.

"No!" Coria yelled clawing at the bindings that encircled her. She opened her eyes and realized her captors fingers were no more than twisted linen sheets. Her eyes grew accustomed to the darkness and she recognized her surroundings as the special infirmary ward below "First to Your Aid" which was the normal medical center open to all. The room she lay in was reserved for special cases, usually high ranking magi.

Coria reached up and wiped her face off, realizing she was covered in a film of cold sweat while her breaths were heavy. Her heart thundered in her ears as she recalled her dream... what did it mean? No clear faces were seen but one of the voices had sounded like her own. This alone frightened her, not to mention the wrenching scream that still filled her ears.

"You've recovered."

Coria glanced to the left to find Aethas half concealed in the shadows, sitting in a soft armchair. He flicked his wrist and several candles lit nearby, flooding the room with soft orange light.

"How long have I been out?" Coria asked shakily.

"A full day." he said shortly.

The answer didn't surprise her, the weakness that had exerted over her was immense and scourged every part of her but the part that still remained was the gnawing hunger in her chest. The thrill and rush of raw energy had left a gaping hole in her being and now she hungered to fill it. She sighed inwardly, realizing this was what a Blood Elf felt like without Fel Magick, but to a bigger degree.

"Your chest feel's hollow, doesn't it?" Aethas whispered.

Coria nodded slowly. "What did you do.. to me?" she asked.

"I did nothing except open your true potential." he answered carefully.

Coria felt he was leading onto a point but she couldn't quite grasp it. "How do I reach that power again?"

"You can't.. yet."

"Yet?"

"Not without training."

"From who?"

Aethas glanced up at her at this point. "There are many medians who can teach you how to access that vein of raw magic, but none of which you can perhaps trust or even find... save one."

Coria resisted the urge to smile as she finally realized the catch.

"You." she declared.

"Vow to never speak of the cave, inquire of it nor reveal anything I speak about, teach you or anything you see from this point forward and my knowledge is yours." he said.

His heavy words slammed down on Coria's conscience, a deep revelation about Aethas.

"Complete apprenticeship and obedience." she whispered.

All of Coria's mentality wanted to say no to all of this.. but a bigger part of her still wanted to taste that power again. The knowledge to access that vein of raw energy was so enticing and thrilling to contemplate. And yet another part of her felt that agreeing to this would yield good results in the long run. She hesitated on saying however, merely sitting there contemplating her actions.

Aethas' hand suddenly shot out and seized a hold of her's and on contact a brief rush of magic surged through her. But as soon as it came it was gone, leaving her still empty.

She breathed out quietly, her decision was set.

"I vow."


	9. Webs

**_Chapter Nine_**

Aethas sat across from Coria, his eyes flickering between her and the numerous pieces of parchment that lay strewn about his desk. They were written in a language she didn't understand, likely orcish or some variant, so she couldn't quite catch what was pertained in the documents. Even so, they were certainly captivating the Archmage as he hadn't spoken to her in over half an hour, leaving her to merely doze off in the armchair. Finally however he set them down and looked at her.

"The Order, I've discovered, is an underground organization within our very walls. They wear our colors, display our standards yet their motives are for our enemy and they seek to destroy us from the inside."

Aethas' words echoed in Coria's ears. She sat in deep black robes with a faint violet hue, a gift from Aethas, as well as her full battle attire. The plate vambraces pressed tightly against her forearms and shins while her knuckles glinted everytime she wiggled her fingers. Underneath the rather stiffling robes, cool leather pressed against her bare flesh forming a second skin of sorts.

"We are going to eradicate every single one of them and secure Dalaran's position and get within reach of ending the Nexus War once and for all." Aethas declared, slamming his fist down and grabbing her attention fully now. She nodded silently in understanding and agreement.

"Stars' rest is a small joint Alliance-Kirin Tor camp located in Western Dragonblight, as you know." he began. "A contingent of several battle mages has been dispatched to that area to "lead an assault on the Glittering Strand", accompanied by two sentinels. However their intentions, I believe, are to kill the guards and defect to the Blue Dragonflight with several pieces of defense information in their minds." Aethas laced his fingers together and sat forward.

"This information, nor the mages, must reach the other side alive. They are traitors and loyal to this "Order" and need to be dealt with... quickly."

"And then sentinels?" Coria asked.

"Stun them but leave them alive." he said carefully.

She nodded, her task set in mind.

"I will return shortly then."

* * *

Coria was earnestly beginning to become sick of seeing Dragonblights hued snow's in sight, not to mention the god forsaken winds that always seemed to follow her no matter where she went. Her hood was pulled tightly over her face making her a swift shadow amongst the snow covered landscape. The dampened sand that stretched across the coast gave her better cover, in addition to the tiny knolls that bumped along everywhere.

The lithe mage had been in this position for the past hour and half, waiting silently for her opportunity to stroll into view while Aethas' words rolled around in her head. Her armored fingers brushed a patch of sand away as she observed the landscape, scanning every detail for the one thing that would surely be out of place. _Defect to the Blue Dragonflight... How the hell do you even defect? That's more a term for SI:7.. _Coria sighed quietly, watching her breath linger in the frosty air for a moment. But as her breath cleared it came into view:

Five mages, all in telltale violet robes swept onto the strand. Flanking them were two armored sentinels; night elves in thin plate mail armor with longswords and shields. Her target seemed rather formidable as they trudged towards the inner strand, undoubtedly on the balls of their feet expecting an attack. Coria's eyes trailed their movements, glancing ahead briefly to make sure they were heading for just where she wanted them. She smiled wickedly as they would be expecting a direct ambush from their flanks... however they wouldn't expect an ambush from amidst them.

As the first boot struck her sand covered arcane circles, she whispered the string of words and disappeared in a flash;

Only to reappear in the midst of the group.

The cadre of mages and two warriors froze in surprise as Coria blinked into view. She used this shock and quickly darted her hands up, palms out, and summoned two balls of blue energy. The magic dove forward and struck the two sentinels in the chest, knocking them to the ground unconscious. The remaining mages yelped in surprise and blasted at Coria with a mixture of hasty spells. She smirked and pushed her palms outward towards her sides, summoning a bubble of swirling arcane energy which deftly blocked the weak spells leaving her unscathed.

Rather than waste the energy put into the shield, she merely swung her hands inward and compacted the bubble into a crackling sphere of magic, throwing it the nearest victim. The mage yelled out and flew backwards as the spell exploded on contact, killing him instantly.

Not wasting a moment, Coria flung two firebolts towards her left flank and rolled across her shoulders as a wall of frost magic blasted past where she had just been standing. The firebolts struck home and left her with only two traitors left, both angry at the loss of their brothers in arms. Sand cascaded off Coria's robe as she summoned forth a gust of wind that flung one of the men into the air. An instant later she brought another burst of wind down and slammed the mage into the sand below, crushing him between the two unforgiving barriers.

The remaining man used a mighty wall of wind to throw a screen of sand into the air between the two and then flee away towards the hills. Coria foresaw this however and blazed a thin gradient of fire across the sand and turned it into tiny shards of falling glass. Ingenuity proved itself as she used a final gust of wind to send the razor sharp pieces pelting towards the man. The glittering darts tore the man to pieces and he fell against the sand, dead.

Coria stood in her spot breathing heavily, not from physical exhaustion but from the mental fact of how efficient she had just done this. It honestly surprised her.. she was certainly becoming stronger. Even her mana reserves weren't even below par. She glanced to down her glowing palms in wonder, watching as they slowly faded back to normal.

The sand kicked up around the mage and in a blink, she was gone.

Four days and nine bodies later, Coria found herself in front of Aethas whose assignments made Coria feel like a personal assassin and not a wary apprentice. Every time she returned to Aethas she could feel her power growing and yet she had not even learned how to access that specific inner vein yet, nor any advanced spells. It was more conditioning than patience so to speak. Still, patience begat her and she would wait till Aethas was ready to show her.

Promising as it sounded, disappointment would stunt her on that angle tonight as she tuned into Aethas as his lips fluttered open. "Your performance is impressive, however any further teachings will be put at a hiatus for one week... I must gather and organize all you've done and place our next target."

This, however, didn't mull over with Coria. She gained an incredulous look at Aethas; "What am I these days Aethas? I went from a gifted student learning the Arcane under Rhonin to a nimble assassin sidekick hunting down supposed traitors of an organization I've never heard of." she blurted out, her hands a vivid wind of motion.

"Welcome to the world of being an Archmage." he commented.

"Its incompetent and degrading, I feel l-.." she began to set off but her spark was quickly extinguished. "Excuse me?" she whispered.

Aethas' held his calm demeanor and kept his emotion behind a stony mask. "You will receive notice when our "teachings" will begin again, otherwise the week is yours to pursue personal obligations, _Archmage." _he said, placing emphasis on the last word. "Now goodnight."

No exciting joy built up in Coria at her new advancement, instead confusion welled in her chest. But exhaustion quickly fogged her mind and made her realize a long argument with Aethas right now would be foolish. She accepted her week's work quietly and exited without a word, slightly glad to be able to rest and re-cooperate after what seemed hell in her life.

As she walked through the empty streets of Dalaran, Coria glanced down at her gloves and robes wondering if she had even taken them off over the past days. Even deeper thinking lead her to question the amount of sleep she had received, if any. She sighed and walked into the garden crossing over to her apartment but a sudden thought struck her:

Alone, a body count of seventeen was hers to claim.

The thought was rather overwhelming to her and her stomach churned violently. She quickly ducked into the nearest plant and threw up rather loudly, the taste of bile coating her tongue. Coria groaned and wiped her mouth with her sleeve, feeling dizzy and weak suddenly.

"Coria?"

She turned to find Varian in the archway of the garden, a concerned look on his face. He rushed over to her and she leaned against him for a bit of support. "Are you alright?" he asked quickly, "Did something happen?"

_Of course, I just became a hitman against my own people! _Coria screamed in her head, the last sane place in her being. She shook her head, "I feel sick." she said dryly. Varian murmured something before he pushed her gently, guiding her towards her apartment. Coria went willingly and the two managed to stumble up the stairs and back into her home. "Lets get you some fresh air." Varian whispered, taking her out to the balcony.

As they reached the veranda, Coria tripped and fell against the wall managing to catch herself at the last moment and slide down slowly to the floor. A grimy film of sweat broke out across her skin, probably because of the stifling robe she was still wearing. Convinced, she tore the robes off and tossed them back into the apartment. Varian seemed intriguied by her remaining under armor and battle plates but didn't question it. Instead he asked "Are you going to tell me whats wrong?"

"i..it's nothing." she said.

"Coria..."

She bit her bottom lip, thinking about telling Varian all that had happened in the past days. Technically she couldn't but she could sum it up...

"Just Aethas and his assignments lately." she stated, still knowing she had said to much.

"Like?"

At this she glanced over and stared into Varian's cautious eyes, using her expression to tell him what she could not. _I cannot say... yet._

She looked off at this and up into the heavens, admiring how the clouds split apart to allow the moon to shine through the midnight sky, like an ivory idol amongst a sable cloth. It was a beautiful view from where she sat. "Why were you coming this way?" she asked softly.

"I was returning to my own room after consulting with several people in the Silver Enclave." he explained. "I heard some loud noises and slipped into the garden to actually find you."

She nodded softly and glanced away. Some part of her questioned if that was the whole truth or not but she didn't feel like pressing the issue. Varian briefly disappered inside before reappearing with some fruit and bread on a plate, as well as a goblet of water. Coria accepted the food and drink quietly and bit off a piece of bread. "How is the front holding?" she asked, attempting to make small talk. She hoped Varian wouldn't leave.

To her surprise he leaned back against the wall and seemed to be content to stay for awhile. "It's holding rather well, all positions are advancing slowly, but surely and we have minimal casualites." he answered her question, trailing off as if he was expecting another. "Thats good." she whispered. He nodded eagerly, "We're approaching the next rampart which I fear will certainly put us in the trenches for at least a week.. I have to depart in a day or so to command the forces seiging the rampart. Once it's overrun however I will be able to return here hopefully."

Coria was slightly taken aback by this news, realizing how much time had passed since her last seeing of Varian. She was disappointed by the news but then again it was understandable.

By now she had finished her food and was sipping from the goblet quietly, glad to have the bile taste out of her mouth. A sudden question popped in her head, this one a bit more personal.

"What is it like to have a son, Varian?" she asked, hoping to have some insight on Varian the man instead of Varian the king.

He seemed surprised by her question, but he considered it all the while. "Anduin... has struggled, all his life. Mainly because of me. Before my capture he was just a small growing boy suddenly shoved into the world of ruling because of the same arrogance that left him motherless." Varian said darkly. "Now that we're together again, I've seen him mature so much into a young man but I can already see he will lead different ways than me." Varian chuckled a bit.

"It's almost heartwrenching for me... he resembles Bolvar than he does his own father. Which, isn't a bad thing, it's a good thing actually, I wouldn't want anyone to be like me..." he glanced away a bit, but continued. "This war recently is all just a failure to understand, on both fronts. And even more my actions, I feel, are just alienating me away from those I care about, including Anduin and -" but he stopped, leaning against the archway.

Coria hadn't caught the last part as she had been contemplating his words. "You blame yourself for it all, don't you?" she asked softly. She hadn't been expecting Varian to pour out to her like this, but..

"It's my joy and sole purpose in life, Anduin." he mused, letting out a weak chuckle. "So to answer your question it's a feeling like no other but at the same time, given all the circumstances, it's like walking along a knife's edge, trying to keep a balance. In truth.. I wish I was more like Anduin. He's so much more level headed and calm and he has a more definitive to heal those instead of harm them.." Varian sighed and looked away.

"I'm sorry." he finally said after a long while. "It's just your the only one I can trust anymore." he whispered.

The Varian before her was such a revelation. It was confusing at most as well as intriguing. His warrior regime was gone, leaving behind the weathered husk of a man trying to balance the war affecting his nation from the outside and the war affecting his son from the inside. Coria could see the multiple emotional wounds that littered his walking corpse and it scared her a bit.

Realizing no words could hold her sorrow or empathy, she stood up and embraced Varian, a mixture of feeling placed within their contact as well as her mind. As Coria pulled away, her face lingered a length away from his, allowing her to look at him. A sudden wave of emotion crashed over her and without thinking she suddenly pressed her lips against his.

The contact permitted for a few moments before Varian broke away, disengaging himself from Coria.

He starred long and hard at her before pursing his lips. His eyes and face went stoic as he spoke. "If this is where my trust in you will lead Coria, then I cannot allow this... I have a country to fight for and you have studies and a council to uphold. I'm sorry. I will consider seeing you once I return, hopefully your mind will be cleared a bit by then." His steely eyes bore one last time into her before he left.

Lost for words Coria recoiled against the balcony, feeling very foolish. All the weeks work couldn't amount to the stupidity she felt right now.


	10. Treason

**Chapter Ten**

The week passed quickly and Coria found herself back in front of Aethas, her face a stony mask of no emotion. The senior Archmage glanced up into his apprentice's eyes sensing a change in her. She was more quiet and subtle, perhaps a hint of frustration or anger he sensed? It didn't matter to him quite frankly, as long as she did what he asked, he was content. Still, he sensed the new direction in which she was heading was going to make her more productive.

"I've compiled all I've learned over the past week and I believe I have placed the key members they rely on... taking them out should certainly lead to the Order's crumbling. Thus, I am leaving the woman I believe to be their leader for last, this way we can confront her at the next Gathering of Magi in one weeks time. You will need to eliminate all these members as I precisely instruct, otherwise we risk their leader fleeing the scene and thus converting to the other side before we can stop them."

Coria raised an eyebrow, "Where do you believe they are all based? As well as who is their presumed leader?" she asked. He flipped through several papers before pulling out a single piece of parchment with a list of scribbles on it. "The core group is made up of those who guard the Violet Stand below us, which would make sense if they were to ever invade Dalaran as they would have direct access. Amongst them I believe Melindra is the Order's leader... I fear she might be under the influence of a spell but regardless we cannot take chances." Coria nodded in agreement.

"Yet the remaining members are those most effected by the Azure Dragonflight out in the field; those at the Amber Ledge and the small group in the Transitus Shield just outside of the Nexus... I too fear they have been swayed by the song of Malygos." he murmured.

"And I am to eliminate them in what order?" she asked blatantly. Aethas looked up suddenly; such bluntness surprised him. "It would be smart to wipe out those inside the shield as they will not be able to contact the Amber Ledge group in time" he said fairly. "From there take out the remaining and return to the forest below. I will force Melindra to come here and while she is away slay the remainders. I will keep Melindra here until it is time for the Gathering and there we will splay our hand and reveal the intentions of our actions. Not even Modera nor Krasus knows of this and I believe they will be most impressed."

"And Rhonin?" Coria asked.

Aethas looked up, "I believe he would be proud as well." Aethas said, a defining note in his voice. Coria allowed herself to smile slightly at this. It would do her good to show Rhonin her strength and how much she had grown. "What of the Crystal that allows access to the city?" she asked. Aethas paused for a moment, then said: "Bring it here, it would be unwise to leave it in the open."

The elf nodded and got up abruptly to leave but her mentor held up a single hand, staying her for a moment. "Before you leave, I have prepared something that might assist you over the next few days..."

Aethas reached under his desk and procured a round crystal vial filled to the brim with a sparkling red concoction. The amount inside would be drained in perhaps three sips, but Coria could sense magic was swirling in those ruby depths. The senior Archmage un-stoppered the vial and dropped the crystal cork onto his desk, offering the potion to Coria. "It will amplify your abilities and perhaps open your mind to a few unseen things." he explained.

Convinced, Coria took the vial and downed the crimson drink, the last droplets stinging against the back of her throat. As she set the glass container back down her body began to tingle, and she felt her senses begin to open. The elf glanced around; Colors were more vivid, shapes clearer, smells stronger, sounds sharper... it was exhilarating.

"How long does this last?" Coria asked, starring down at her fingertips. "One full day." came his answer. "I believe that shall be enough time for you to at least destroy the members inside the Shield and on the Ledge."

She nodded softly and glanced to him, "I'll return soon then."

With this, Coria swept from the room, a blazing look of determination set on her face. She tore down the hallways and rounded about the final one that lead out of the Citadel... but as she did, she was greeted by a familiar, and surprising, sight.

"Coria." Rhonin spoke, smiling gently at her. His eyes looked her up and down, taking in her new appearance. Coria's determination slid to the back of her mind as she stared at Rhonin. "Master." she said numbly.

His eyes flickered back to hers, "I am not your mentor anymore, you know this." he noted softly. "You have changed, however... the red eyes are new."

Confused by the statement, Coria glanced to the reflective walls next to her and was shocked to find her eyes were, indeed, a deep red. _Part of the potion, no doubt.. _she thought, not worrying about it at all. Her mind returned to Rhonin and his statement of her changing. "I have." she declared.

At the tone in her voice, Rhonin's expressions hardened slightly. A steely edge entered his voice. "Be mindful of Aethas, Coria, his methods are more different than mine." he warned. "Are you saying my past work under his tutoring has been unsatisfactory? Has it not improved my magical knowledge and skill?" she said hotly, flaring up at Rhonin immediately.

At the sound of her tone, his expression softened. "I did not mean to offend, I am merely offering my advice and knowledge." he said quietly. Feeling suddenly foolish for getting defensive at Rhonin and gaining a tone with him, Coria simmered down and glanced away. "I did not mean to become so rude." she murmured. "It has just been..." "A long week" he finished for her, his gentle smile coming back. "And on said note, I will leave you to do your work... I can sense your busy."

Coria glanced up and Rhonin placed on a hand on her cheek, staring warmly into her eyes. "I have always loved you like my own, Coria. Never forget that"

And with this, he disappeared down the adjacent hallway.

Coria sighed to herself and the blazing determination returned to the front of her mind. She swept from the Citadel and headed for Krasus' Landing. From there she would have ample room to teleport just outside Coldarra and the Transitus Shield. Teleportation directly into the area would be near impossible due to the numerous amounts of blue dragons swarming over the area and the countless spells that guarded the area. Further more, teleporting directly into the Shield would be considerably foolish as her aspect of surprise would not be as great as if she were to enter unknown into the Shield.

Thinking this, she arrived at the spacious grounds, greeted by the familiar sights of flying mounts and even mechanical contraptions. Of course a goblin or a gnome was always under one of said devices. The mage headed for the far corner of the veranda and mouthed the incantation, fixing the coastline of the Tundra in her mind; her destination.

A blue rift of magic tore open the air in front of her and the scene she had pictured in her mind was now visible through the rift. Coria took a deep breath and plunged through the magic veil. Sand crunched under her feet as she stepped onto the shore and the portal behind her snapped shut.

She had arrived.

Coria turned her attention to the shimmering block of pure white ice rising out of the frigid waters beside her. A black hole of malicious clouds rolled over the icy stronghold, while azure rifts of magic flashed in and out of sight through the clouds. Amidst their swirling depths was no doubt the Oculus, the Nexus and the personal sanctum of Malygos: the Eye.

The elf mage sighed and tapped into the magic around her, pushing her body up and allowing her to glide through the air with ease. Using this ability, Coria flew low along the icy waters to the edge of Coldarra, then swooping up along the solid walls and over the basin's rim. She landed on a slope of snow and glanced down into the bastion of magic.

Surge needles shot skyward and columns of raw magic swirled along the landscape while earth covered rings rotated around them. She could faintly see blue dots patrolling around and on the rings. Coria pushed herself up and flew down to the edge of the basin, landing softly in a patch of trees. To her right she knew laid the Transitus Shield. The mage drifted through the trees and trudged up a small slope, her senses tingling slightly as she neared the edge of the shield. With a flick of her hood, Coria slipped inside.

Eight mages occupied the scene. She knew everyone of them. Warmages Calandra, Hollister and Watkins stood in a triangle, fueling the magic to sustain the spell constantly. Adami, Berinand, Raelorasz, Tiare and Serrah remained. They stood around reading from tomes or studying pieces of work; the fools.

Coria delved deep in her mind and there she found that vein. The single, most powerful one she had been seeking. Broken under her pushing, it flooded her being with a vast amount of magic and might, opening her senses and fingertips to a plethora of new spells and abilities. Her crimson eyes flickered towards the three warmages fueling the Shield. With a flick of her wrist a withering inferno shot from her palm and sped towards the three women.

They gave Coria incredulous looks and dove out of the burning spell, loosing control of their spells and control of the Shield. Without a constant influx of energy, the spell began to dissolve away above them.

"Are you mad! You traitor!" screamed one of the other mages.

Coria didn't care.

She loosed spell after spell against the mages, killing four in no time under her wrath. Raelorasz, with a roar, transformed into his ruby dragon form and took flight alongside the other red dragon that guarded the Shield. Coria instantly summoned a bubble of arcane energy as two jets of flames ripped from the dragons maws and threatened to engulf her. They did nothing however, instead bouncing off her shield. She tore the bubble away quickly and grabbed the fire quickly from the air, lacing it with arcane energy and forming it into a glittering ball of fury.

The sphere of energy slammed into one ruby dragons side and he plummeted instantly with a roar of dismay. Coria grinned and a trio of blue fireballs tore from her palm and extinguished the remaining mages alive, leaving nothing but rubble and bodies behind in her wake. Raelorasz made to dive at her but suddenly a blue shape slammed into his side.

Without the Shield guarding their presence, the Azure dragons instantly noticed a ruby shape flying in their midst. With a cry of pain, he was torn to pieces by three furious Azure dragons whom had no questions at the sudden appearance of the smaller dragon. Coria pulled her hood back up and quickly disappeared down the slope and into the trees, preparing herself to fly to the nearby Amber Ledge.

The entire firefight had taken no more than ten minutes, but then again that's all she needed. With a small smile of satisfaction, Coria lifted into the air and swooped off towards the next outpost. In no time she reached the Amber Ledge but before she dove in, Coria hovered high above the outpost contemplating how she would approach this.

There must at least twenty mages down there...

She thought, truly wondering if her new found strength would carry her that far. Spells of how to accomplish what lay before her danced inside her mind. Advanced fireballs, showers of Arcane bolts, Curtains of frost... it was all there. With a smirk of confidence, Coria dove downwards. As she dropped in altitude, Coria waxed barrier after barrier of fire magic in front of her. The heat rose around her and she became a bullet of white hot flames. With a deafening boom, she slammed into the side of the Mage Tower that looked over the small outpost. Stone burned, glass shattered and flames licked the entire inside of the building as Coria crashed through one side and out the other. With a second blast, she slammed into a group of several mages.

Unknowing, the group was instantly killed as Coria's living bomb impacted into the earth and tore a large crater into the landscape. As the smoke and dust cleared, Coria stood in the middle completely unscathed. She yelled in both excitement and fury and five glowing spheres of fire tore from the fingertips of one of her hands. As they shot forward they loosed off rays of molten fire, lashing out at anyone who happened to be close by. Completely unbidden, the fire spells moved on their own and Coria advanced forward.

The numerous ruby dragons who resided in the ledge roared and swept towards her, loosing flames from their gaping maws. Coria clapped her hands together and a ring of frosty, blue magic shot forward, slamming into the majority of the incoming dragons. Their wings icy and laden, they fell to the ground but the ones who avoided her spell shot at her.

Coria dove out of the way as several whips of fire attacked her, managing to dodge all but one. Her side seared with pain as the flames licked her ribs, burning away her robes and even her armor, leaving her with a glassy, red burn. Ignoring the pain, Coria shot an army of frost bolts at the furious dragons, managing to hit every one with pinpoint accuracy. As they crashed into the tower and ground, she whispered words of death and loosed several spells, ending the dragon threat.

Faced now with a wall of mages, Coria charged at them bravely and in moments, tore them to pieces. Raining curtains of molten flames, dancing clouds of furious Arcane magic and blackouts of frigid frost bolts tore from her fingertips and palms with ease, ending life after life. As it was all said and done and a body count of over twenty lay at Coria's feet, she glanced over herself. Her neck and ribs were seared with burns, her left forearm cracked from an angry frost bolt and her left leg throbbing with pain. The elf's eyes burned a raging crimson and she heaved up and down, her lungs burning as stinging air filled them.

It was over.

She was worn, weary and well over her limits... but she still had three more targets. Could she do it? Coria laughed. After all she had just done, three more foes seemed nothing. She had killed a mixture of angry dragons, inexperienced and knowledged spellweavers and some of the Kirin Tor's best warmages. But they were all traitors! _Filth _Coria thought as she looked down at one of the mages at her feet. She spat on the corpse.

With a final sigh, she limped over to a patch of uncharred and unmarked land, deciding to finally end this. Picturing the Violet Stand in her mind, Coria hopped through a portal and landed at the top of the night elf ruins. _A bit off, _ Coria thought, smiling to herself as she gripped a nearby pillar for support. Below her lay the Violet Stand, covered in a similar bubble like that of the Transitus Shield. Inside Coria hoped would only be three mages and not four. Hopefully by now Melindra was gone and with Aethas.

"_She is gone_."

Coria suddenly perked up. Where had that voice come from?

"Aethas?" she called out quietly, glancing around.

"_Down here."_

Coria glanced down, finding a sizeable ruby at her feet. Inside was a pair of piercing gold eyes, swirling amongst the gems depths. Coria swooped down and picked it up, starring into the two eyes. "_Melindra is with me. Slay the remaining mages and return to me. I will talk with you then."_ Suddenly the gem burst and dissolved to red dust, the wind carrying away the remaining pieces of the mystical gem.

Her answer given, Coria glided down to the outside of the bubble and with a similar move like before, she slid inside the Stand. Four Warmages greeted her sight.

_Four?_

Coria thought quickly, noting the additional high elf mage. Aethas hadn't mentioned him.

She shrugged inwardly and before the group could all turn their heads, Coria launched a shower of arcane bolts at the three in the center guarding the crystal. Two managed to dive away but the third was not so lucky and took the bolts full blast. Launched off his feet, the human mage landed on the ground, dead. Choice words flew from the other three's mouths and they charged Coria.

The Archmage froze the human and elf women, whipping her other palm around and tearing them to pieces with shards of arcane magic. Unable to raise a defense in time, however, the fourth mage slammed a wall of energy into her. Coria yelped and was slammed into the ground, blood quickly spilling into her mouth and out of her presumably broken nose. Angry, Coria sprung to her feet and prepared to fling a raging fireball at the other elf, but a hand suddenly grabbed her throat.

Coria was brought high into the air and back down again, her body slamming into the ground she had just gotten up from. Stone shattered and formed a crater around her as pain shockwaved through her body. Her eyes fluttered open and she could see the fourth mage standing over her, a look of disgust on his face. "Foolish girl!" he yelled, his palm beginning to glow a bright silver.

Coria rolled out of the way just as a blast of magic tore open the ground she had just been laying on. With a scream of fury, she unleashed a globe of white, burning magic from her palms. Unsure if it was any of the main schools of magic, the raw energy tore into the final mage and with a flash of light was gone. What remained behind was nothing, not even ashes. Coria gaped at the scene, had she really just done that?

Perturbed, she stumbled over to the floating crystal that allowed access up into Dalaran and grabbed it. The humming it procured stopped and the sounds of the forest resumed around her. Exhaustion and pain began to blanket Coria's senses and she summoned a portal to Aethas' office before she collapsed. Finished with her task, she stepped through and collapsed on the other side.


	11. Downfall

_**Chapter Eleven**_

"FORWARD!"

Screams filled the battlefield as artillery pounded into the side of the looming saronite wall, Alliance war machines unleashing a relentless onslaught against the Scourge. Soldiers poured out of trenches and sprinted towards the wall, hacking and slashing through unending undead. Overhead griffons and gnomish contraptions dropped specialists onto the ramparts themselves, the elite men tearing apart the threats atop the walls. Below, on a knoll, stood Varian Wrynn. His armor was covered in blood, sweat and grime alike, while his left side was completely burned black from narrowly dodging a Scourge attack.

The King glanced back towards the barely visible outline of Dalaran in the distance. His brow creased as he frowned, his mind and gaze turned away from the battle in front of him. Something's awry... he thought vaguely. Varian shrugged and returned to overlooking the battle in front of him, still sweating from just engaging the enemy himself. Normally he didn't stand and watch while his men fought... however...

* * *

Coria stumbled through the portal and collapsed on the ground, unaware of her surroundings but not particularly caring at all. She was back in safe havens, her work was momentarily over and she had succeeded. Still, that didn't derive from the fact she had numerous burns, broken bones and gashes sending waves of pain through her body. The portal gem was still clutched in her arms, thrumming loudly and bathing her surroundings in violet light. Coria blinked away tears and sweat from her eyes and glanced around.

Rays pierced the room from the open veranda, the setting sun visible just over the wrought iron railing. The day had ended and Coria could feel the potion leaving her system, her senses and mana reserves slowly shrinking back to their normal capacities. If she had a mirror, Coria would undoubtedly be seeing her eyes fading from bright red back to her dazzling blueish purple hue. She groaned and tore her robes off of her, with much anguish, tossing the stifling clothing into the corner. Sweat and blood dripped from her face and onto the floor below._ Thud._

Coria's train of thought was broken as the door into her apartment banged loudly. Someone was on the other side trying to come in. She groaned and crawled backwards, propping herself up against the wall. _Thud. Thud_. Coria's palm glowed red as she prepared to blast whatever came in through the door.

_Thud. Thud_. With a final jarring bang, the door burst open and a livid Aethas rushed inside, glancing at Coria and her glowing palm with a mix of bewilderment and interest. "I was unsure who it was..." she explained softly, letting down her hand softly. He waved his hand dismissively and glanced down at the gem in her arms. "You succeeded." he noted, raising an eyebrow. Obviously he hadn't expected her to. "Yes." she said through gritted teeth. His expression softened a bit as he shifted his gaze from the gem, realizing the amount of injuries she had sustained.

He swooped down, his hand outstretched to her, but as his fingertips brushed her shoulder, all went black.

* * *

_A brown haired woman stood alone against nothing but pure whiteness. In front of her lay a solid purple gem. From within the mage suddenly came a sphere of perfect silver energy, nothing but unbridled, raw power. The mage breathed a sigh of relief and infused the gem in front of her with the energy in her palms. As she finished, she looked up into Coria's eyes._

_"My gift to you."_

* * *

Coria awoke with a yell, tearing at her surroundings. She was breathing heavily, her eyes wide as she stared around. She was in an infirmary ward of some sort; a dozen or so beds lined each walls with windows above every one. From the looks of them, however, they were enchanted to display some majestic scenery. This told Coria she was underground or above ground somewhere, perhaps in Dalaran. Coria returned her attention to herself: she was covered in nothing but bandages. A few lines wrapped around her leg and forearm while a thin set of wrappings covered her torso, rising barely above her breasts. Cold sweat coated her skin and dripped off, dampening the sheets underneath her.

_My gift to you..._

The sound of footsteps reached Coria's ears from somewhere to the left, breaking her from her reviere. She drew the silken sheets up around her quickly, realizing in the process how flimsy and translucent they were, but altogether waiting in silence. As if on cue, a small aclove slid open and Aethas stepped out, carrying in one hand a steaming potion. He looked over to Coria and let out a small huff as he saw she was not sleeping.

"Good. Your awake." he exclaimed, his eyes traveling over her a few times. Coria drew the sheets higher, trying to flatten them out and mask her curves underneath. She nodded wearily, eyeing the potion in his hand. He noticed this and thrust it out to her, demanding she drink it.

"What is it?" Coria asked cautiously, her mind beginning to crawl back to a functioning stage. Memories of yesterday began to trickle into her, alongside questions and plotting of what to do next, especially against the Order. And then, come to think of it, where was Rhonin?

"It's what's keeping you alive." Aethas explained, bringing Coria back to the present. "Partially, at least." he mentioned as she took the glass container from his hand. She examined the murky depths of the potion with interest, hesitating slightly due to Aethas' comment. Can't be much worse than his other concoction. She decided vaguely. With this, tipped the potion back and let the hot liquid cascade down her throat. Instant warmth spread throughout her body and her mind unfogged fully, allowing her to comprehend and function normally now.

Coria gave the still steaming vial back to Aethas groggily, shifting in the bed. They way she did so exposed her bare back to Aethas, leaving her tattoos on display to him. He raised an eyebrow instantly upon seeing them. "Runic tattoo's." he commented. Coria nodded, making no attempt to cover them back up. She lifted her left shoulder, "Fire" and then her right, "Air."

"That's not the rune of Air." Aethas instantly said. Coria turned to him, a questioning look on her face. "Yes it is, Rhonin told me so." she protested. He only shook his head however, "That's the runic symbol for Arcane, the school of magic itself."

Coria turned away; why had Rhonin told her it was Air? Quite frankly she knew only a handful of air elemental spells and even so, they were very weak. Arcane would make more sense... but why had Rhonin lied to her? Or had he? Coria shrugged and laid back down, hiding her tattoo's now, not caring about them at the moment.

Aethas paused for a moment and seemed to mull over a few things in his mind, thinking before he spoke for once. At last, he finally said: "The Gathering is in four days time... make due of whats left of today to prepare yourself and by nightfall, meet me. I have one final... preparation, for you."

His hesitation in the last bit of his sentence made Coria wonder, but she had little time to ask him about it as he swept out of the infirmary. Coria sighed and draped her legs over the side of the bed, staring blankly across the ward. Questions swirled in her mind, some concrete but most blotchy... she sighed. Deciding to not let confusion get the best of her, Coria decided to go for a walk around Dalaran. Hopefully the stretch and exercise would clear her mind of unneeded thoughts. The elf quickly dressed and exited through the alcove, finding herself, suddenly, in the Dalaran medicinal shop: First to Your Aid.

An elf with shimmering hair suddenly spun around, her eyes widening as she saw Coria. She was the keeper of the shop and the head doctor of Dalaran. "You've awakened!" she exclaimed in a hushed tone. Coria nodded, "Where was I, down there?" she asked in the same quiet tone. Her eyes flickered over Olisarra's shoulder, spotting two soldiers on cots, both fast asleep.

"An infirmary for more private cases, usually more serious as well." she explained. Coria nodded again, this time in understanding. It made sense, both ends of her statement. "Feeling better though?" Olisarra asked. Coria nodded a third time and smiled warmly, "Thank you for taking care of me." she said. The elf doctor smiled and ushered Coria out onto the streets. There, Coria found them surprisingly dark. Dusk had once again settled over Dalaran, the lowering sun casting an orange glow through the streets.

Had she really been unconscious a full day? She suddenly remembered Aethas' statement earlier: "The Gathering is in four days time..." When she had left, it had only been in six days time. Coria sighed, peering to the left, past all the shops. Her feet slowly started moving, carrying her through the near empty streets of the city. Here and there she spotted a late night shopper or a watchman, but none bothered her, thankfully. Soon Coria found herself staring at a gleaming statue of a great wizard.

Archmage Antondias stood above Coria, his arms outstretched facing Dalaran. A glowing orb of magic pulsed in his left hand while a great staff was gripped in his right. A small marker stone rest at his feet, an inscription set into it's face:

_Archmage Antonidas, Grand Magus of the Kirin Tor_

_The great city of Dalaran stands once again - a testament to the tenacity and will of its greatest son._

_Your sacrifices will not have been in vain, dearest friend._

_With Love and Honor,_

_Jaina Proudmoore_

"He was a great man."

Coria spun about wildly at the sudden voice, finding herself facing none other than Rhonin.

"Indeed." Coria said breathlessly. "You surprised me." she admitted.

Rhonin smiled and stepped up beside her, starring up into Antonidas' weathered face. "Such knowledge and power resided in him, he was as great a man as any." he said, a tone of admiration ringing in his voice. "Did he ever have any downfalls?" Coria asked vaguely. As the words left her mouth, she was confused as to why she said them. Still, Rhonin answered her: "I'm sure he did, however few. He was a man of course, Antonidas was not perfect. However, I would dare say when he did make a mistake, it was certainly greater than normal."

Coria raised an eyebrow at this, "Why do you say that?" she asked.

"When a Corporal makes a choice in battle, he could loose the lives of perhaps six men or save the lives of the same six. When a General makes a decision in a war, he risks the lives of near thousands. The more titles, power and fame a man carries, the greater his choices are weighted. This is why people of high rank tend to be much wiser than those they command." Rhonin explained. "Such is the reason why we have rank structure." he added.

"Then why am I an Archmage?" Coria suddenly wondered aloud. She certainly did not feel as if she earned such a privilege.

"There are a handful or reasons as to why you have such power and knowledge at the age you are at, Coria. Some point the finger at myself, believing your close apprenticeship has led to me promoting you prematurely." he began. "Yet, this is not the reason. The reason why you are an Archmage is what lies in here" he pointed at her forehead. "and there." he finished, a slender finger aiming at her heart.

"Every hero has a journey, every journey an end, every end a beginning, every beginning a quest, every quest, a hero." Rhonin proclaimed.

The statement weighed heavy on Coria's mind, riddling her to no end.

"What are you saying?" she asked, peering at Rhonin curiously. He only smiled. "I wouldn't be a good mentor if I gave you the answer, would I Coria Aelvandwyr?"

She paused. Finally, her lips fluttered open. "I thought you weren't my mentor?" she asked. Rhonin shrugged, glancing back to the statue randomly. "A mentor is anyone you choose to teach you." he answered. Coria split into a smile, finding no truer words.

She glanced up into the sky, suddenly realizing nightfall was setting quickly. Aethas certainly hadn't given her much time to prepare herself, but then again she understood the urgency of the situation. Her wounds were painless and she could move freely, meaning she had recovered fully, physically. Coria glanced at Rhonin and opened her mouth to speak and explain, but he only held up a hand.

"I know." he spoke softly, smiling at her. Coria returned the smile and nodded, sweeping off towards the Citadel. Swiftly up the ivory steps she went and, in no time, she suddenly found herself in front of Aethas' study door. It opened effortlessly at her touch and Aethas glanced up from his desk. Coria closed the door quietly and stepped up to his desk, waiting quietly for him to speak.

The senior mage shuffled through several dossiers and papers quickly before finally tossing them aside. He looked up at Coria, "We're close to finally ending this war. Once the Order is finally out of our way, the Azure dragonflight will crumble with no viable information to sustain their attacks. Their inside intelligence gone, we will move forward and finally crush them." he began. "King Varian Wrynn is returning from the front with most of his men. They have secured a steady foothold on the Lich King's doorstep and are now prepared to help us end the Nexus War. By the time you return from this mission, he should be in Dalaran."

Coria's mind halted at the thought of Varian.

She hadn't thought of him, nor their brief "encounter" in quite some time. She was still embarrassed to even think of her actions that night.

Coria regained her composure and nodded in understanding. "What is my mission?" she asked.

"Melindra."

The single word made her understand.

"She awaits back down at the Violet Stand below, believing her warmages are back here, speaking to me. The crystal, also, is back in the city under the pretensions of repairing it. She will be expecting her warmages to be returning with the crystal, and all will resume to normal." He finished with a sigh and looked up into her eyes.

"You know what to do."

* * *

Purple light colored Coria's face as she slid through the bramble and trees of the Forest. The ruins that made the Violet Stand loomed above, marking Coria's destination. As she entered the crumbling square, a rather surprising sight greeted her.

Melindra lay dead in the center of the square.

Coria waited on the edge of the scene, wondering what to do next. She was dead, yes... but it was not by Coria's doing. She took a step towards the body, then all hell broke loose.

A bright flash obscured Coria's vision as twenty figures appeared in a circle around Coria and Melindra's body. Clad in blue robes and silver armor, the Mage Hunter's surrounded Coria. Traitors of the Kirin Tor, these were only arcanists seeking more power instead of knowledge.

Coria yelled and dove out of the way as frostbolts blasted her previous position, she in return sending firebolts in every direction. She briefly saw three hunters go down before two frostbolts struck her side. Pain lanced across her body but she ignored it, sending spell after spell at her enemies. Two more fell but a third bolt slammed into Coria's leg. She collapsed to the ground and blood rushed into her mouth. Without any armor or her robes, her defense was little to nothing.

Coria cried out in pain and swung her arms wildly, felling several more enemies. Her vision exploded with white and red dots as a spell struck her across the face, sending her sprawling across the ground. Her clothes torn, face bloody and mind numb, Coria was near defeat.

Ten lay around her dead but ten more moved in on Coria, the ambusher's ready to end her life. Coria screamed in fury and sprung up, diving at one of the nearby mages;

Only to find a short sword in her side.

The elf fell to her knees, pain ridden and defeated.

She had failed.


	12. Discovery

_**Chapter Twelve**_

Hooves struck snow as a convoy of eleven men trotted down an icy path. Sleet stuck to the horses powerful legs as the beasts moved effortlessly along the road. Amongst the men was an air of victory and happiness, even though their armor was dented and their blades bloodied. At the center of the group was the lively leader, his face lit up with a grin and his laughter filling the air. The soldiers around him called out at him. "..that abomination that charged you? Foolish!" "Your skill is legendary!"

All these claims only flattered the humble leader though as he waved his hand dismissively. "None of that could surmount to the honor of fighting by your side men!" he exclaimed, looking around at his faithful soldiers. They all chuckled and disagreed with him furthermore, their conversation continuing on. It continued on so much, they didn't even notice, or at least comment on, the fact they had sauntered into the Crystalsong Forest. Of course, it was planned for them to be here, they were en route to the Violent Stand to be escorted up into Dalaran where they would speak with the Kirin Tor on a possible end-war pact.

The humble leader in the center was, of course, Varian Wrynn. A wreath of holly was cast around his head like a crown, his helmet unneeded lay in his lap. A change had come over the usually arrogant and aggressive king in light of this recent victory. He was more collective and calm, at least on the outside. None knew how long the change would last but... they accepted it. Down a leaf-strewn path they went, still absentmindedly talking about the recent engagements and various battle trophies, including self imposed feats of strength. Whether they had some truth to them, none would ever find out. At last the group reached a point where the Violet Stand was perpendicular to them, with only a small river between the two. The war horses powered effortlessly through the near chest high waters, and they surfaced on the banks. However... Varian instantly was suspicious.

_The protective bubble isn't over the Stand.. it's always been visible to a careful eye.. _he thought to himself. Furthermore, the hairs on the back of his neck stood up. It was quiet. Too quiet.

As they emerged around a pillar, a gruesome sight greeted them, confirming Varian's suspicions.

In the center of the ruins lay a bloodied heap of mass. It was an elf, a girl by the looks of it, nearly dead as well. Ten bodies also lay around her, various burns and blast marks scoring their bodies. The smell and feel of magic lingered heavily in the air; a battle had occurred. The soldier's grins disappeared as they discovered the sight, some of them swearing under their breath in response. Varian, however, was blank. His mouth was dry. Was it.. it couldn't be.

Varian nudged his horse in the loins and trudged over to the body, numbly sliding off his horse and kneeling down. His fingers trailed over the elf's hair and gently tucked it back, revealing her face.

_Thud._

His heart clutched.

_Coria._

"GET A HEALER!" Varian roared at the top of his lungs, frantically trying to think of what to do. The soldiers behind him scrambled to a semi circle around their leader and the elf. "Sir, the nearest healer is back with the regiment and they're not arriving for another hour!" one of them said quickly. Before Varian could respond however the elf in his arms awoke, seizing the collar of his breastplate. She starred at him wildly, blood still trickling from the corners of her mouth. "Where am I?" she asked past an unresponsive mouth. Wrynn, at this point, had regained his nerves and was fully alert.

"Violet Stand." he answered her. She groaned and clenched her eyes closed, whispering some words incoherently. Finally, however, her eyes flared open and she whispered one word.

"Aethas."

With a flash of white light the group disappeared, whisked away by magic, yet in moments they landed in Dalaran. To their, or at least Coria's, dismay, it wasn't the Dalaran from days ago. Screams pierced the dusky sky, smoke filled the air and the heavy taint of magic was imprinted all over. Coria surged up and glanced around; they were in the courtyard outside her apartment. Blue robed bodies lay everywhere, mingled with several violet clad mages as well. "It's an invasion... " she said breathlessly. Coria's eyes flickered over the rooftops towards the Citadel, knowing somewhere in it's depths Aethas needed her. "We have to defend the city!" she shouted, turning around towards Varian and his men. "Come with me, your majesty! We have to get to the Citadel!" she screamed, dashing past the confused Alliance warriors.

_Your majesty?... _Varian thought abruptly. He'd question her later.. "Come men!" he roared, drawing his still bloodied sword. The group spilled out into the streets, finding themselves amidst the action already. A mage hunter hurdled at Coria on sight, only to be blasted full in the face by a vicious fireball. No sign of pain or weariness was evident across Coria's features. All that was displayed was pure power and animosity. "_Felo'melorn!" _she yelled, summoning forth lances of fire. The spears soared through the air and struck a group of mage hunters charging them, leaving behind nothing but ashes. They blasted and cut their way through the groups of marauding mage hunters and blue dragonflight, Coria mainly leading the way with her never ending magic.

A group of battle-worn Kirin Tor mages approached them from the left, panicked looks on their face. "Archmage!" they called out, stumbling up to a livid Coria. "What has happened here?" she asked in a demanding tone. They both struggled to catch their breath but managed to squeeze out a brief story: "Sud-sudden.. they came! No where..." the one mage gasped and worked upright. "They came from the buildings, I think some saw them come from the Citadel first! We were caught by surprise and many of us fell within the first our... Modera was severely injured after defeating two dragons and she retreated back into the Citadel." he said hurriedly. "And Aethas?" Coria said. "Some saw him barely through all the fighting but I.. I don't know" he said. "We held off for awhile but were slowly loosing.. the lead mage hunter commands from somewhere in the city, he resides with his men." "And the Azure dragons?" Coria asked. The Kirin Tor shrugged, "A handful attack the city from the air but we haven't been able to declare which one is the leader."

Coria glanced skyward, glimpsing several pairs of blue wings locked with crimson ones above. The Wyrmrest Accord or Krasus must have managed to raise some reinforcements. The Red dragons would be able to keep them at bay... but not for long. She needed to find Aethas.

The elf turned her attention back to the two lesser mages. "Go and join ranks with the other defenders, raise moral and tell them the tide is turning. Go now!"

With her words the two dashed off, ready to carry out her orders.

Coria tore away from the scene and dashed up the ivory staircase, sprinting into the Citadel. "AETHAS!" she screamed as she crossed the threshold, down the hallway and rounding the corner to enter his office. The diamond door shattered and a body flew out, to horribly burned to be recognizable. Coria took a breath and dove through the remains of the doorframe, her hands glowing brightly as she prepared to blast anything that came at her. A more reassuring sight greeted her, though.

Aethas stood in the middle of his office, unharmed, and surrounded by bodies of mage hunters and what looked like the human form of a Blue dragon. "They captured me before I could do anything.. your yell gave me time to overpower them." he explained quickly, a tone of bitterness in his voice. She didn't quite catch it as her mind was on repelling the invaders. "We can still save the city, Aethas... King Wrynn is here with his elite soldiers and the rest of his army is on the way."

The senior Archmage glanced up at this, looking over her shoulder to spot Varian standing cautiously behind the two. Aethas nodded and his eyes went distant as he looked away, considering some unseen options. Coria's lips pursed as she waited momentarily for an answer; she honestly didn't believe there was any other option but to defend the city, it was their capital for Lights sake!

"Aethas!" she hissed after a few wasted moments, the urgency definitive in her voice. He seemed to come out of a trance and looked back at her. "Your right." he declared. "We must defend the city, let us go!"

They tore from the office and back out into the city, the acrid smell of smoke and fire instantly stinging their lungs. Coria looked overhead, "Which one is Krasus?" she asked Aethas, unable to distinguish the Archmage out of the bunch. Aethas starred into the sky and thrust his finger out at the largest of them with a streak of gold down his chest. "Him." he stated.

Coria extended her mind outwards to Krasus, overcoming his barriers with ease and opening the ancients mind to hers. _Krasus! It is I, Coria! Land and allow me to take to the skies with you and defeat the Blue dragons! _she declared. Interest and surprise emitted from the dragon but he replied all the while. _Very well! _He obviously was in no position to object.

"I am taking to the skies with Krasus in hopes of defeating the Blue dragons. Battle the mage hunters below and secure the city!" Coria commanded powerfully, disregarding the fact she had just breached an ancient dragon's mind and given an order to a King and her mentor. The group seemed to be in no thoughts to disagree, however, as Varian nodded instantly. "I and the Jaubert will go for their leader." he said.

With a thud, Krasus landed. Coria moved to climb onto his scaly back but a sudden movement stopped her. Varian grabbed her forearm, wheeling her around to face him. "Be safe." he whispered. Coria managed a small nod and she ambled onto Krasus, the enormous dragon instantly taking flight.

Wind streaked past the Archmage's face as she flooded her senses with unbridled magic, her palms beginning to glow in anticipation. "How many are left!" she yelled over the roar of the draft. Krasus nudged his way into her mind and answered, _four. _

Coria nodded and glanced out, surveying the aerial battleground. Seven red, smaller dragons tore and stabbed at larger blue dragons. Frost and magic billowed from their angry maws in response to the small flares of fire that tore up their scales. Coria summoned several spears of molten flames, launching them furiously at the nearest dragon. The lances blasted open gaping wounds in the dragons sides, spilling out buckets of sparkling blood. The dragon roared in agony, throwing himself at Krasus in a blind rage. _Hold on! _Krasus managed to yell out before the two connected.

A mind numbing thump reverberated through Coria's body as the two beasts collided, Krasus' razor sharp claws tearing instantly at the Azure dragons soft underbelly. The elf, all the while, surged up and dashed across her allies scales with amazing balance, leaping at the snout of the gargantuan Blue dragon. "_FELO'ENDAL!" _she shouted, a white hot inferno suddenly firing forth from her opened mouth. The enchanted fire licked the face of her enemy, singing his eyes painfully, blinding him partially. The dragon tossed its head in dismay, throwing Coria off and into the free, open air. The elf instantly summoned a blade of flames, stabbing it viciously into the scaly hide of the beast. Her freefall jerked briefly, accompanied by a cascade of more blue blood. The foreleg of the dragon was torn to blackened bits.

Coria used the flaming sword, still stuck in the dragons leg, to launch herself sideways, right in front of the beast's heart. With a cry of Thalassian, she buried the blade into the beasts powerful chest, the burning tip plunging straight into its massive heart. The elf's lungs and muscles burned but she let go, freefalling back to Dalaran, only to be caught by Krasus. _There's two left! _he shouted, amazement seeping through his mental voice.

She glanced out at the nearest one, just below them. _Take the other one, I've got this! _she said, suddenly leaping from Krasus' claws. Air streamed past Coria as she freefell straight onto the dragon, landing on its back with a painful thud. She seethed some air back into her lungs, ambling upright and planting herself at the base of the dragon's skull. With a yell of fury, the elf launched a blazing bolt of pure magic into the dragon. The overwhelming power engulfed the dragon, instantly killing it. Coria, once again, was caught by Krasus, who had just disengaged from the other, now dead, dragon.

_Doral ana'diel? _Coria asked, wondering how Krasus was faring. He snorted out a puff of black smoke and diverted her attention to his left flank. She glanced to find it gashed open at my angles, pouring out ruby rivers of blood. _I've been better _he answered humorously. _Still, for a dragon my size and age, this is merely a nasty cut, nothing more_ he added. She nodded in understanding, glaring down into the City below, trying to spot and signs of Varian and his men. She didn't see that many blue robes still moving...

"We need to find Varian and see if the City is retaken!" she yelled out to Krasus. He ambled his head up and down in acknowledgement and suddenly roared out to his fellows, signaling for them to wing in on him. The roared back in response and fell in line, barreling straight down to the streets below. The Red dragons landed in the streets, in the courtyards and ontop of roofs, their enormous bulk preventing them from funneling directly into the roads below. Coria didn't know why they were staying in dragonoid form, but she didn't speak her question.

Krasus landed in his namesake landing, allowing Coria to briefly jump off of him before he resumed his elf form. Instead of being garbed in his regal robes and mantle, he wore a set of gilded, crimson plate armor. He slid off a full visor helmet and released his long, silvery hair. "Desperate times call for old manners." he said with a small grin at her looks. "Although.. I can't say much in your case." he mentioned in a humorous tone.

Coria glanced herself over, realizing instantly she was wearing only a set of cloth pants and boots with a purple mageweave shirt. The pants were burned, singed and cut along various places, revealing her skin below. The same went for the shirt and boots, which were honestly about to fall apart on the spot. She felt like a popper in the presence of Krasus, especially with his magnificent armor. She sighed and looked over her shoulder at the sound of approaching boots.

Varian appeared with nine men, all of whom looked like they could be better. Varian's breastplate was completely charred black while his left arm was exposed, the armor gone and the cloth undershirt ripped clean. Numerous gashes and cuts tore up any exposed skin and his lip was beginning to fatten already.

"We've located their leader." he said simply.

Their leader turned out to be Reanigosa, the son of late Cyanigosa, a Blue dragonflight member whom attempted to invade Dalaran from within the Violet Hold some time ago. Coria had always wondered if she would meet Reanigosa.

He resembled his mother in many ways: the tinted hair, bright blue eyes, and the same coldness towards people. He sneered as Coria approached, shifting in his bindings, which prevented him from transforming into his greater form. "I've heard much of you..." he stated, his midnight hair draping over his eyes.

Coria regarded him loftily, "And I've heard much of you, from your mother of course... unfortunately I was the one to end her life."

The statement wasn't all together true, Rhonin had taken the final blow against Cyanigosa's life. Still, she was seeking to invoke his anger and make him spill unintentional details. To her pleasure, the ruse worked.

He spit angrily at her feet, "Ignorant bitch! You are so blind to your cause you forget to check those you call allies! We greater dragons have you in our claws, crushing you from both sides!" he snarled.

_So there is a traitor... _Coria thought to herself. Question was, who?

"There is no traitor amongst us, fool. You are so blind to your leader, you forget how weak and feeble your kind really are. Every time one of your race dies, you slip closer and closer to extinction." she whispered, a hint of steel in her voice.

He laughed. His icy, high pitched voice echoed across the courtyard, sending a flicker of annoyance through Coria. She thrust out her arm, exposing the stains and blots of azure blood that dotted her sleeve and palm. "See this?" she asked coldly. She slapped the elf viciously with her open hand, splattering his face with blood. "The blood of your Generals, dead."

The act seemed to stymie any further words from Reanigosa, although his face reddened in both anger and humiliation. She glanced up to the guards surrounding him. "Move him to the Violet Hold." she ordered, deciding she would deal with the fool's life later. The men gave her incredulous looks, however. "M'lady... is that really s-

"Yes it's safe! That bastard won't dare move an inch without me telling him too! I'll slaughter him like his cousins and string him up for all of Dalaran to see and wear his head on a chain, next to his mothers!" she snarled maliciously. The statement shocked everyone in the courtyard, they had never heard such graphic words flow from Coria's mouth, but the guards instantly knew not to go against it. The grabbed Reanigosa's arms and dragged him upright, steering him for the Violet Hold.

Coria clenched her fists and closed her eyes, trying to regain her nerves. Finally, she looked to Varian.

"The City is ours." he stated. "And Aethas?" Coria asked, turning around.

"With the other mages outside the Citadel." he answered.

Coria tore off towards the Citadel, a fierce look of determination set in her eyes. As she approached the ivory staircase, she could see fleeting robes of crimson almost at the top of the stairs. "Aethas!" she yelled out over the murmurings of the crowd.

He hesitated, but continued.

She hurried up the stairs after him, managing to nearly reach him as they crossed the threshold of the antechamber. "Aethas!" she called out, her voice echoing off the walls. Finally he stopped, wheeling around. "What!" he hissed, a wild looking had taken over his features. "Where are you going? We have the city to rebuild, defenses to reset, and counterattacks to plot!" she asked in a demanding tone. "And you! A handful of Azure dragons in your office, two of which I recognized as Officers? How did all this happen?"

He pinched the bridge of his nose and glanced up, "They appeared out of no where, apparently they used lingering magic down in the Violet Strand to link a gateway up into the City. After they defeated you, the City was wide open to be breached. The mage hunters infiltrated and secured sectors of the grounds, allowing the Azure dragons to burrow in overhead. Modera was injured, severely, in the first hours of the battle. Krasus vanished to summon reinforcements and I was captured and brought back to my office to spill information to them. Your call managed to allow me to overpower them, like I said. With your's and Varian's arrival, we were successful in repelling the attack." he explained in one, long winded breath.

"They will not attack again, they've lost some of their highest Officers and best soldiers, they need time to recover like us. We have enough time to rebuild and such, but I need privacy while I figure out what Malygos is doing attacking us outright like this... he needs something in the City if he dared such an attack." the senior archmage added. "What do you think he is looking for?" she asked outright. "And who will lead the City and ranks while you hole up in your study?" Coria added with a flare of hostility.

"Don't use that tone with me!" he roared, pointing an objecting finger at her. "I may have a clue what he is looking for, but all I can tell you is that if Malygos manages to ever destroy it, Dalaran will fall from the sky, literally. The City was rebuilt on this artifact and no one has seen it in quite some time, at least since the Second War from my understanding."

The words rung a bell in the back of Coria's mind but she ignored them, she couldn't grasp fully what all this meant. Her question still lingered however. "And who is too lead the ranks and City?" she asked blatantly. "Modera?"

"Unresponsive in light of her injuries, she'll need time to recover."

"Krasus?"

"He has to fall back to his Dragonblight and keep any fresh activity at bay for us, he fights both sides of the Nexus War, mind you. The Wyrmrest Accord and the Kirin Tor both need him, but he is better served out in Dragonblight right now."

Aethas looked at Coria judgmentally. "You lead everyone in my stead... I don't have time for this now." he turned on the spot and began to journey back to his office. "What of Rhonin? Where the hell is he?" she yelled out after him, truly wondering where her former mentor was at this moment. At this, Aethas glanced over his shoulder, giving her an incredulous look. He shook his head and disappeared from view.

Coria remained rooted to the spot, speechless. Why the hell was she leader of the Kirin Tor suddenly, even though temporarily. Feeling a headache coming on, the Archmage swept from the Citadel, softly stepping down the steps and stopping briefly on the third step. She glanced out over the remaining contingency of Kirin Tor mages.

Like a harsh slap to the face, Coria realized these were essentially the only remaining mages of the Kirin Tor. Perhaps a good portion of their force was dead due to their traitorous actions and the retribution Coria enacted through her own hands. Would the spellweavers in front of her obey and listen to her. They all glanced up at her in anticipation.

"We.. we have certainly taken a blow today." she began softly, leaning against the massive railing for a bit of support. "But we prevailed, did we not?" she flashed a small smile. A cheer rippled through the crowd, some of them returning the smile. "Archmage Modera is severely injured and unable to command, Archmage Krasus defends from any further attempts in Dragonblight and Archmage Sunstrider has refined himself in his personal study to out-think Malygos in this chess game." she continued. "And Archmage Rhonin.." she carried off, not knowing what to say. Where was he?

"Ever more so, being the only able bodied and sound Archmage remaining of the Six, or five." she chuckled at the small joke. "I am assuming control of the City and its ranks. We need to rebuild and refortify while Lord Aethas races to find the answer behind this outright attack." she declared.

A murmur of agreement slid through the crowd as many nodded in agreement. They seemed to have no objection to her assuming full control of the Kirin Tor. "D-.. Does anyone object to my new command position?" she asked breathlessly.

It seemed none would step forward; some glanced around, wondering if anyone would object. Surprisingly, a human mage stepped out of the front, sinking to a slow knee. "With all due respect ma'am, your actions today were largely a part of why we won. We all saw how you defeated those dragons. I don't think anyone has a doubt you have the power to lead us in this small backtrack."

Coria smiled at this, "We are not backtracking, we are merely advancing in a different direction." she declared. The crowd roared in approval, everyone bearing smiles now.

"Anyone knowledgeable in the art of healing, head to the infirmary and assist in treating the wounded. Everyone else, rebuild stone, wood and metal that was destroyed during the attack. Clear the streets of bodies, burn the enemies and we will bury the fallen soon enough... let us rebuild our grand City using the magic it gives us." she said, her words spurring up the gathered mages. With a nod from everyone, they broke off, beginning to restore the marred Capital to its grandeur.

Coria, all the while, returned her thoughts to what Aethas had said. His words had certainly rung a bell in her head; a bell that was placed there by Rhonin. She hurried off towards her apartment, hoping the protective enchantments over it still held under the invasion. Coria was pleased to find her home untouched and still held together, albeit a broken window. As she stepped inside, however, a sight greeted her.

Rhonin sat on the edge of her bed, the necklace he had given her lay beside him. He smiled as she entered. "Coria.. it seems my anticipations of you returning here were correct." he commented. "Where were you?" she blurted out, wondering how and why he wasn't present during the battle but now, of all places, he appears in her apartment? Her suspicions were higher considering the look Aethas gave her.

"Dragonblight." he stated, "I attempted to apparate here instantly when Krasus arrived with news of invasion, however I found the link severed. Before I could join with the initial group, they left and I was stuck at the Temple. Luckily Queen Alexstrasza was still at the peak, having just returned from her front. One of her youngling's carried me back, yet not in enough time however it seems... by the time I returned you were already addressing the gathered." he explained. "Congratulations, by the way. It's fitting you should lead them in these hours."

Coria seemed appalled by the statement; she was no where near as wise as him. "I don't see how that's fitting? What of you? Your wiser and more experienced than I."

At her words, Rhonin's expression softened. A look of longing crossed his face and he seemed to remember something forgotten. He patted the bed beside her, "Sit." he asked politely. Coria took a seat, picking up the necklace as she did so, placing it in her lap.

"The reason why I was so... willing, to forsake our apprenticeship in the first place, was because I needed more free time. I was near discovering secrets of Malygos and the ancients no one knew, secrets even of the Lich King's domain. My studies were beginning to become far and broad and I could not teach you that much more to be honest. You were nearly ready for mastery of the Arcane, although you have already accomplished such. Aethas was willing and he needed a personal aide of sorts.. you were never really his apprentice, it was just for on books records, abiding by the laws and code."

He carried on.

"By the time you transferred to his apprenticeship, you were already a master and in no need of another teacher, however I expect it did you some good in the long run." Rhonin smiled softly at her. "You are more powerful than all the Six combined. There are things about you I cannot fully explain, even an old friend of mine could not tell me. I searched for the answer behind your capacity to learn, adapt and exploit. That is why the Rune of Air is present on your back."

Coria glanced up at this. "Aethas said it was the Rune of Arcane, not Air." she said. Rhonin only waved a dismissive hand. "It is the Rune of Air as well as the Rune of Arcane. However, not elemental Air, but instead Arcane Air... You, Coria, draw your power and mana from the Arcane energy in the very air itself. Being unlimited across all of Azeroth, your capacity for spells and power has no end." his words tumbled over Coria. "Why is this, you ask? Because sealed inside you is the soul and being of Aranda; she was a Guardian of Tirisfal and a great one at such. She served in Dalaran and discovered so many new spells and magics, half our library is perhaps filled with her knowledge. It is from her that were initially gained the Eye."

"You see, Aranda drew her magic from a gem that drew magic from the air, much like you do alone. However, she realized, being an item, if it fell into the wrong hands, it could prove deadly. She attempted to shatter the gem and end it completely, but a shard remained in the dust. Unable to bring herself to destroy the final part, she shaped it and chained it up and wore it as a necklace. Thus, we have the Eye of Dalaran. When she finally died, her being was stored inside the gem and so were the souls of the great Archmages after her that wore it as they drew their final breath."

"The knowledge behind the gem was only passed down through each Doyen of the Six, the leader of the council. So on and such forth the lineage fell, until Antonidas passed it to Ansirem Runeweaver and.."

"Runeweaver, to you." she finished for him.

He nodded and continued his story.

"I wore it and kept its secrets until I did a very foolish thing. I conceived a child while wearing the gem, and through the life that was birthed inside Vereesa, Aranda entered. When that child was born, Aranda lived inside her and the elven child was destined to be great, amongst other things. In response, I gave the elf, my daughter, the gem to keep, in hopes it would slowly grow with her and she would gain knowledge and power from the souls inside. My hopes and dreams were fulfilled and now I sit here looking at my daughter."

"You, Coria Aelvandwyr."


	13. Alliances

_**Chapter Thirteen**_

"I.. bu-.. no.."

Coria stuttered to a response, her eyes welling with tears. It couldn't be possible.

Rhonin smiled at her, seeming to understand her confusion. "I never told you because it would set you apart from anyone and everyone. Only a handful of mages truly know who you are and what resides within you, yet there is one thing I never told anyone, not even Vereesa." he said. Coria raised an eyebrow. "The source of your power." he explained.

Interestingly enough, she felt a small amount of relief wash over her. "Why not?" Coria asked curiously. He raised the eyebrow this time. "Shouldn't that be obvious? I trust the few who know of you with my life, but we are all still alike at heart, regardless of race. Anyone is prone to corruption; anyone is prone to seeking manipulation. Temptation is a factor that I did not want to put into play." he said. Coria nodded in agreement, his answer was along the lines of what she was expecting.

Rhonin sighed quietly and glanced away for a moment, seeming to ponder something unsaid. Finally, he glanced back at her and motioned towards the door. "But come now, both of us have much to do." he commented, standing up. "Where are you going?" Coria asked as she followed him to the door. Rhonin merely glanced over his shoulder and shrugged, "Various places." he answered. "When I'll be back, I have no clue, to be honest." he added.

"What if the city is attacked again?" she said.

He chuckled, "Me being here would make no difference. All Dalaran needs in its defense is you, Coria."

She eyed him curiously, surely he didn't mean that?

The door shut behind them and Coria peered at Rhonin quietly, leaving him to say the farewell. He softly kissed her on the forehead and tipped her face up to look at him. "Remember your greatest strength and keep your secrets close." he said. With a smile, he sauntered down the steps and made to turn the corner, but abruptly stopped. Rhonin glanced over his shoulder at her, "And remember those that love you." he called out. At this, he was gone.

Coria stayed rooted to the spot, a torrent of emotion and thoughts crashing down upon her as she recalled what had all just happened. She felt as if she was in a dream and it would all end suddenly, then she would find herself awakened in front of the Citadel. The weary Archmage ran a hand through her hair, silently realizing how filthy she was at the same time.

It will have to wait..

the elf thought, stepping down the stairs in turn. She returned to the Citadel quietly, entering the violet halls and heading through the halls absentmindedly. Instead of taking the immediate right towards Aethas' office, Coria decided to take a left. She had spent most of her later years in Dalaran, but she surprisingly didn't know what all resided in the Violet Citadel. Come to think of it, she doubted anyone did.

A plaque outside a room caught Coria's eye. The office was in the same position Aethas' would be on the right side, yet this one held a different name outside it's door. Shockingly enough, Coria found herself looking at her own name on the sign.

Archmage Coria Aelvandwyr

She had her own office?

"Master Coria!"

The dignified voice that sounded off behind Coria startled her. She swung around to find the hawk like gaze of Sarmoti, the caretaker of the Violet Citadel and master of the magical servants. He, as always, was clothed in a fine, purple shirt with sharp looking black pants and buckled shoes to match. His monocle quivered slightly, alongside his colored jowls. He was a very old man, older than any normal human, but perhaps one of the smartest in Dalaran. He had certainly seen alot throughout his expanded lifetime.

"I have been meaning to find you, my dear." he said softly, peering down at his leather bound tome, scribbling away with a fine, black quill. "Your new office, as I'm sure you've discovered, is ready." he said, pointing a crooked finger at the plaque on the wall. "It was just furnished and completed about three days ago, but of course recent events prevented me from telling you earlier." he mentioned, a tone of regret touching his voice. He took his assignments to heart.

Coria only smiled and waved away the unneeded worrying, "It's quite alright Sarmoti, still.. why do I have an office?" she asked. He raised a silvered eyebrow at this, his eyepiece threatening to tumble out. "Why your an Archmage of course, you have much to do! An office is the least we can offer." he exclaimed. "Come, come! Allow me to tour you through it." Sarmoti added quickly, shuffling over to the door. It opened with a soft _click _and swung open on large, well oiled hinges.

She was breath taken.

Enormous bookcases lined nearly every section of the wall, breaking only on the opposite side to lead back to another room. In front of said break in the wall was a large wooden desk that wrapped around a plush wing chair. A neat stack of papers sat on the desk, alongside a wooden box.

"In the box you will find a fresh set of writing utensils and the papers are various requests and such already piled up for your reply." Sarmoti explained. "The bookcases are filled with copies of nearly everything in the grand library, albeit a few ancient, in-replicable items."

"And the room?" she asked, pointing a slender finger at the break in the wall.

"It is spacious bedroom with a joined washcloset, allowing you to virtually treat this as your own home." Sarmoti answered. "With your permission, I would like to vacate your apartment and move your items here." he added quickly.

Coria instantly nodded; this was enthralling.

"As you wish then." Sarmoti said softly, beginning to back out and leave Coria to enjoy her new abode. A thought struck him, however. "Ah!" he exclaimed, turning her attention to the door and him. "This door is not just a door." he mentioned with a grin. "Merely lock the deadbolt" he pointed to the large, iron lock, "and this door solidifies, becoming a wall essentially. No one will be able to enter with permission, conversations are made safe and it is impossible to break through."

Coria raised an eyebrow, thoroughly impressed. "This is spectacular, Sarmoti. Thank you." she said. He smiled, a bit of more color touching his cheeks. "Of course, Master Coria. I shall now set off to have your items reinstated here... they should be all accounted for within an hour or so."

He was true to his word. An hour later Coria stood in the back room, readjusting a set of robes on a mannequin torso; one of many lining the walls. She smoothed out a final wrinkle and set back towards her desk, still marveling at the fact she had a one.

As she entered the main room, a piece of parchment on top of her desk caught her eye. A small message was scribbled on its front, a familiar wax seal stamped in the corner. Coria briskly sauntered over to the letter and gingerly picked it up, scanning over the writing:

Coria

Should you not be preoccupied, I am leaving for the Tundra tonight to attend the ceremonial funeral of the two soldiers killed earlier today. Should you want to accompany me, I will wait for you at Krasus' landing at midnight tonight.

The letter wasn't signed, but she already knew who it was from. She recognized the partially slanted writing of Varian and realized the seal in the corner was the Crest of Wrynn. Coria sighed and looked behind her, out the enchanted windows. It was nightfall over Dalaran and midnight would strike in three hours time... it had certainly been a long day.

With a small smile, she decided to put pressing matters aside until tomorrow and attend the ceremony, partially out of curiosity.

Roughly a few hours later, Coria strolled onto the Landing, her hood pulled high as she expected to only find maybe one or two figures occupying the area. To her surprise, she found six. Five of the lot were telltale Jaubert, their heads held high and obsidian armor glittering in the faint moonlight. Each wore long, black capes that billowed in the breeze, alongside identical longswords, sheathed in intricately wrought scabbards. An air of power and superiority hung over them as they waited silently for their next set of orders. Next to each of the elite soldiers were snow white gryphon's, covered in identical black saddles and plates. Finally, in the center of the group, stood Varian. However, he did not wear his typical, battle-worn armor. Instead, he wore a suit of highly polished ebony armor with gilded fringes, a dusky cape of cobalt hanging around his shoulders. He had forsaken his twin jagged blades and instead wore a fancy longsword like the Jaubert. His hair was pulled back, his lips were pursed, and his eyes were narrowed. They widened, only slightly, as Coria entered view. She sensed he hadn't expected her to arrive.

"You came." he said, confirming her beliefs. She nodded and smiled, "Perhaps in lack of better things to do." she commented, resisting the urge to grin wider. He gave a sarcastic look and smiled back, sweeping his armored hand towards an extra gryphon, one she hadn't quite noticed. "Our method of travel." Varian said. Having no qualms, Coria slipped over to the muscled beast and hopped on with no trouble. "Where to?" she asked, noticing how they were the only two talking; the Jaubert had remained silent and still the entire time.

"Valiance Keep." he said, grabbing the reins of his mount.

Seven snowy beasts touched down in the courtyard of a vast, looming keep, their talons clicking across the cobblestone. Only shadows seemed to be their riders, due to each of them wearing nothing but the darkest black for their armor and one set of robes. The silent group dismounted as a larger handful of men bustled out into the courtyard, they wearing silver suits of plate armor. Overhead the two groups were numerous blue banners, gold lions emblazoned on the front of each. Each of the men in the silver armor wore a tabard with an identical lion on the front. Reins exchanged hands and the soldiers lead the gryphon's away, the sable group turning to the entrance of the keep.

"I wasn't aware a combatant's burial would be like this." Coria said quietly, trying to keep her sentence as respectful as possible. "What do you mean?" Varian asked as they walked out of the Keep. "So silent and secretive." she answered after a pause, having to think of how to describe it. Varian considered her words for a moment, before a look of realization seemed to dawn on his face.

"I believe I know why you are so confused." he commented, his boots thudding as the crossed the deck of a large icebreaker, docked inside the keep. "The interment we are attending is not that of a footsoldiers." he began. "The two men that died in the recent siege were Jaubert, my personal elite. Thus, their last rites are much different than those of a regular private's." Coria nodded in understanding "Although, it is not much more valued." Varian quickly added. "Any man, or woman, who serves their Kingdom has the highest honor in death. I only value those of the Jaubert a bit more due to their extensive service."

Coria nodded again, agreeing with the notion. The two fell silent as they headed out towards the pier, Coria in turn looking out over the scenery. The salty air filled her lungs as she gazed out over the frosty keep. Albeit a few sentries pacing the wall, no one walked the grounds. She turned her head towards the end of the dock. A large icebreaker was stationed at the end, a fistful of silver armored soldiers littering the deck. Amongst them were a few Jaubert as well. Varian walked a bit faster, placing himself in front of Coria as they reached the deck. A decorated man stepped forward.

Coria eyed him; he wore the same silver armor as the others, but a blue sash was strung across his left shoulder. Several shiny medals were pinned to the cloth and one, lone medal was pinned to the other side of his breastplate. In the center of his chest was an emblazoned rank: a downwards sword with two horizontal bars behind it. The officer himself seemed to be only in his mid-thirties, as his hair was still jet black. A small goatee stuck out of his chin and his emerald eyes bore into Varian, respect evident in them.

"Your majesty." he said simply, raising a high salute to Varian. The King returned the gesture, "Captain." he stated. As the salutes were lowered, only then did Varian turn his gaze back to Coria. "Captain, this is Archmage Coria." he said, extending the greeting between the two. The Captain extended a hand respectfully, although he could not hide the surprise on his face. Coria suspected that her age, once again, betrayed her rank and knowledge. She accepted the notion politely and Varian then introduced the Captain formerly. "Knight-Captain Vahler. Commander of the Expedition's raiding parties. A Jaubert himself." he said, pausing between each statement.

Their was a small silence between the two before the Captain spoke up. "Let us be off." he said blatantly, sweeping off back to the ship. As Coria followed in suit, she noticed two black boxes in the middle of the ships deck. Closer inspection revealed them to actually be caskets. They were jet black with a golden lion emblazoned on the face of the lid. Three golden handles dotted each side of them and an Alliance standard was draped over the middle of each one. Varian's face hardened as he laid eyes on them, his chiseled lips pulling together very tightly. His gaze seemed to bore a hole into the deck, the gravity of them making Coria glance away quickly. She had seem combat, but that was alone on missions. She hadn't experienced war and loss like each man on the ship, especially Varian.

With a few short moments, the ship was sputtering with life and drifting out away from the keep. Chunks of ice split before the powerful bow, the steam powered behemoth plowing through the freezing water with ease. Chilling wind nipped at Coria's face, causing her to pull her hood a bit higher. The ship continued on out into the Frozen Sea, drifting further and further until Valiance Keep's ramparts were but only a pinprick in the distance. Only then, did the icebreaker slow to a stop.

The waves chopped at them, like frozen hands clawing for freedom. Coria's breath lingered in front of her as she waited in the cold silence. Varian caught her eye, pulling her attention to him. He slipped a lone finger up to his lips and pressed it there, motioning for her to say nothing. She nodded carefully and returned her gaze to the two caskets.

On some hidden cue, three soldiers stepped up on each side of both caskets; twelve in total. Varian reached down beside him and pulled two weathered shields from the shadows. Each one was black with a gold lion on the front; identical to the caskets that bore their owners. The King circled around to the front of the chests and set the shields at his feet, reaching over and unlocking each of the cases. With a small hiss, the lids slid open, exposing the soldiers to the frozen air. Their parlor was ashen gray, but aside from that they could have been only sleeping. Their armor was still battleworn and bloodied, their swords still bearing scars from war. Varian reached down and pulled up the shields, placing them carefully on the chests of the soldiers.

"Bear them with honor." he murmured, softly closing the lids again and locking them.

As he stepped away, the soldiers lifted the chests knee high, carrying them carefully over to the edge of the ship. Every other soldier raised a solemn salute and with a final heave, the caskets slid over the side and shot down to the sea. The black water opened its icy maw, accepting the elite men into the realm below. The black chess disappeared instantly under the choppy water, white capped waves quickly washing away any existence they once held. Coria glanced down at her feet, the solemnity in the air biting at her heart. Varian returned to her side and the ship sputtered back to life, beginning its trip back to the harbor.

In no time, the Keep reappeared and the dock quickly slid up to meet them. The ceremony must have taken at least an hour or more, but to Coria it only felt like a few moments had passed. The nighttime seemed to warp all sense of reality. The group set off as one whole back towards the courtyard, but as they reached the point of crossing, Varian continued on. His forearm wrapped around her back and urged her forward, causing the two to detach themselves from the other soldiers. No words were exchanged but Coria quickly realized her small journey tonight with Varian was far from over.

"Keep your hood pulled low." he whispered, solidifying her suspicions. She nodded and they broke free from the Keep's walls, a braced iron gate sliding down quietly behind them. In a small clearing outside the walls, two horses where tethered. Coria sighed inwardly, but jumped on one of the horses none the less. She looked to Varian for some sense of explanation or direction, but all she got was a lone finger pointing towards the road.

The quiet King spurred his steed forward, Coria following closely behind. Time slid by slowly as they drifted through the countryside. Although the ceremony had certainly taken over an hour, at least, she felt as if it had only been a handful of minutes. The night seemed to warp all sense of reality. Coria exhaled softly and glanced left and right boringly, watching as the landscape slid by lazily. The elf's mind drifted several places, thoughts trickling along, but her reverie was suddenly broken.

Varian's horse came to a stop, causing Coria to look up in wonder. What met her gaze was a lithe, hooded figure blocking their path. The shadowy person seemed to be well armed; a bow of fine make was strung around their chest with a full quiver slung from their back. From underneath their cowl Coria spotted a pair of glowing red eyes. The sight was quite eerie, but Coria said nothing. Varian seemed to know whom the individual was, however, because he slid off his horse calmly, sauntering up to them with no wind of caution at all.

A few words were exchanged under the breaths, before Varian held up a hand to Coria and beckoned for her to come over.

"Leave the horses in that patch to graze." he said, jerking a finger towards a small patch of grass. "We won't be long."

She obeyed and returned to him, eyeing their new acquaintance carefully from the corner of her eye. Before the elf could ask anything, the figure reached up and released their hood. The black cowl collapsed around their neck, revealing something Coria didn't expect. Long white hair locked a pale, but beautiful, face. Rich lips and long eyelashes were painted black while crimson eyes stared out, a plethora of intelligence and cunning hidden within them. The dusky elf's body was curvaceous and muscular, armored from the waist down in black leather with various violet plates covering vital points. Swelling breasts were only covered by a halter top of edged leather while slender fingers clicked with each movement due to slim plated gloves.

Coria instantly knew who she was looking at. She had many names; Banshee Queen, Leader of the Forsaken, The Dark Lady... but one tied it all together:

Sylvanas Windrunner.

Such a meeting, especially between Varian and her, was surprising. The fact that it was all planned was even more surprising.

"Archmage Coria." the Banshee Queen whispered, inclining her head slightly. Coria raised an eyebrow instantly, "You know whom I am?" she blurted out. Her lips swelled with a small smirk, "Of course.. your name has not gone unnoticed amongst the Sunreaver's Sanctuary, especially because of your relationship with it's namesake. And from there, it has drifted into Silvermoon and across to the Undercity." she said quietly. Coria couldn't suppress a shocked look on her face.

"I see." Coria said. She switched her gaze to Varian, "Why are we here?" she asked bluntly.

His eyes drifted over the nearby hill, "You'll see shortly. It's something mainly beneficial to the Alliance, however I believe the Kirin Tor might have some interest into this." he said. "Thus, I brought you."

"And you think I represent the Kirin Tor as one whole?" she asked, finding Varian's statement a bit odd.

"Might as well." he said fairly, shrugging his shoulders.

Speechless at this, she fell silent, falling in suit as Varian began to climb up the hill. As they leveled out over the hill, Coria's breathing hitched, a horrifying sight greeting her. She was accustomed to battle, having killed her own fair share of men, including traitors, but nothing could parallel to this.

What lay before them was an open Scourge camp, several weeks old by the looks of such. It was large enough to house important individuals, but small enough to escape notice. Ringing the outside were skeletal guards in cracked and rusted armor, blades still gripped in their bony digits. Dotting several makeshift tables and tents were the bodies of Cultists, their ebony robes torn, singed and hoods pulled down, revealing ghastly faces. But the one thing the two shared in common was their death:

Arrows stuck out at numerous angles, some odd and some vital, from their bodies. All the while bone and sinew were different shades of revolting colors; Green, black and yellow alike, they all infected the bodies of the dead and undead. But nothing could match the overwhelming, pungent stench that assailed Coria's senses. She couldn't help but to bring her arm to her mouth, smothering her stinging nostrils in her sleeve.

As Varian looked upon the scene, he only wrinkled his nose and gained a grim look. His gaze darted from corpse to corpse, his eyes narrowing with each movement. With a small grunt, he reached into his breastplate and procured a small iron flask and offered it to Coria. "It should help with the smell." he stated quietly, glancing back to Sylvanas.

"You've been using alchemy." he said coldly, obviously not pleased by the scene. Sylvanas' eyes flickered to Varian's. She shrugged, "I did what I must, and this"- She motioned at the surrounding scene - "Is helping to win my, or rather _our, _war."

"You know my feelings pertaining to your disgusting weaponry." Varian retorted vehemently. The Banshee Queen's eyes darkened as she stared long and hard at the King. "This is war, human. We do what me must to win." she stated, an edge of steel entering her voice. "I would expect your race to understand that more than anything."

Stymied by these words, Varian glanced away. His nostrils flared in an attempt to quell his raging emotions. Finally, he returned his eyes to Sylvanas. "What is here that will assist me?" he asked calmly. Sylvanas shook her head at this and pointed a slender finger at Coria, much to the latter's surprise. "Not just you." she explained. "Her as well."

"Where?"

"The red tent."

Varian tore away towards a crimson tent in the center of the camp. Coria quickly sped off after him, his now empty flask in her hand. The two entered the tent simultaneously, but the Elf gasped first at what she saw:

Around a command table were three Scourge Commanders, evident by their fine, stolen armor and regal look. Yet next to them was slumped a mage in bright blue robes. A small azure veil had fallen away from his face, revealing the vastly tattooed face of a Blue Dragonflight mage hunter. Coria's mouth grew very thin as she looked upon the scene, various questions forming in her mind already.

"It seems our enemies have grown smart and formed an Alliance of there own." she stated softly. Her eyes flickered down to the table, where a single piece of parchment lay. Coria gingerly picked it up, scanning over the writing on the surface. Although she couldn't understand the crude language of the Scourge, she spotted several draconic words, mainly at the bottom. The one that caught her attention, however, was a single signature. It was very rough, but it was readable.

"What is it?" Varian inquired from over her shoulder. Coria shook her head, "A pact.. I think. The signature at the bottom reads General Cerulean. He's the Commander for all the Blue Dragonflight in Coldarra. He's a minor leader at most, but still has power... If I'm right, it seems the lower parts of the Scourge and Blue Dragonflight military are making a pact to assist one another." she murmured, trailing off in her own thoughts.

"Any time we try to move in certain parts of Scourge territory, their Frost Wyrms always halt our progress and make us expend more resources, including men..." Varian commented.

Coria glanced up, "And Alexstrasza always mentions the Scourge War machinery picking off at least one or two of her own everytime they encounter Scourge near their borders." she added.

Varian's eyes swirled at this, "The Lich King must have noticed this and decided to combine partial forces with Malygos.. I say partial because if and once they planned to defeat us, they could just divide Northrend and go their separate ways. As far as I'm thinking, their agenda's don't clash at all." he rambled on, beginning to pace around the tent. He paused and swept a hand through his hair, surprisingly letting out a low chuckle. "I must give Arthas due credit.. he thought ahead of us for once.." he whispered.

"Do you think this explains the recent invasion of Dalaran?" Coria asked. Varian shrugged at this, "I'm not sure.. I don't think so however. Nothing in the attack held evidence of Scourge manipulation. I only think that was a lucky shot by the Blue Dragonflight." he answered.

The Archmage nodded and looked down, trying to wrack her brains with any possible connection, or rather connections, between these events. Unfortunately, something told her the two were completely different. One dealt with the Scourge, while one still dealt with the Dragonflight alone.. and then, the possibility of the mentioned traitor.

"What can we do?" Coria asked.

Varian thought for a moment, his brow furrowing. "Only alert each Dragonflight and Leader and be more careful in our attacks. Integrate our forces like the enemy is doing. That's the only way to be one step ahead of Arthas and Malygos now, I believe."

"Right you are."

The two glanced back at the sultry voice, finding Sylvannas standing in the entry way of the tent. "That means every side cooperates. Even those who have _differences." _She placed heavy emphasis on the last word, starring directly at Varian. His eyes narrowed at this. "What do you mean by that?" he snarled.

"Exactly my point." she answered, sweeping out of the tent.

Halfway across the continent two figures walked down a cold corridor, two polar opposites from each other except for the fact they were allies. One was garbed in deep crimson robes, flowing golden hair draping over his shoulders casually and a look of aggressiveness on his face. The other wore vivid robes of cobalt and violet, a head of midnight blue hair pulled into a high ponytail. His stance was bold but his eyes and attitude were enigmatic. Power emitted from every edge of his body, dwarfing the lesser mage accompanying him by a vast amount. Both bore high elf appearances, but one of them was much more than such.

"I presume you are making progress?" the older elf asked. His voice held a variety of levels within it; Confidence and pride bolstered his tone but what powered said emotion was blind and ignorant ferverance. The type of zealotry that embodied and made martyrs, yet in the epitome of a leader. Such a combination was extremely dangerous, especially considering the amount of power the individual wielded in his hands and mind alone. Underlying the pride was a fine layer of cunning, coating his words like a thick glaze of poison. However, this type of guile was not that of a genius, but of a criminal. One who learned deceit through constant backstabbing and under handing, solely to receive what they wanted.

The figure to his left nodded sharply, his face pulled tight and his emotions non-existent. "Yes." he replied dryly.

It was obvious the lesser mage was nervous. In truth, he was only a smaller scale of his companion; his cunning, power, confidence and pride were all influenced by the greater, especially considering it was his master.

The ancient glanced to his left, piercing his pawn with a weighted gaze, his crystal blue eyes seeming to cut through the other elf like diamond edged blades. The lesser stared back bravely. "The invasion failed, however."

The gold haired elf looked away quickly at this, a brisk flush of color touching his cheeks. "I know." he admitted, embarrassment evident in his voice. "If the girl had not been there, it would have succeeded though!" he quickly added, attempting to alleviate the pressure of his failure. "I do not want excuses. I thought you had her under your finger?" the greater asked, pressing the question.

The younger elf stifled a small chuckle, "I'll never control her, I even doubt you could.. she's far too powerful. Yet, I cannot locate the source of her power. Her teacher taught her well, but that is not the main reason why she is so skilled." he began, leading off into an explanation. "She executes any and every spell with ease. Her mana has no seeable end and I cannot think of any means to defeat her head on."

"Then don't face her head on." the ancient said nonchalantly, as if pointing out the obvious.

"Are you suggesting I become a lowlife rogue and kill her in her sleep?" the younger snapped, stopping in his tracks.

"We're at war." came the simple reply. "We have the entrance in, now all that remains in the way is her. Fix that."

The younger elf struggled and hesitated for a few moments, seeming to mull things over in his mind. Was he confident in his own abilities or not? When and where were obviously present in his mind but not so much as how. Finally he dipped his head and submitted.

"Yes, Malygos."

"Do not fail me, Aethas."

* * *

_Authors Note:_

_Thoughts? Review? _


	14. Future

**_Chapter Fourteen_**

Dalaran was silent as Coria returned, the violet capped buildings glittering in the bright moonlight. Silver stars twinkled above while the city below whispered in the wind as a breeze rolled through the cobblestone streets. Coria quietly exited the landing and sauntered through the lane, angling towards the ivory Citadel looming overhead. Folded neatly beneath her set of leather under armor was the enemy pact they had discovered earlier that night. The rough parchment scratched at her skin with each movement, making her long to finally remove it from it's hiding place.

As the elf rounded the corner on the final street to the Citadel, a sixth sense triggered in her mind, the hairs on the back of her neck suddenly standing on end.

Coria wheeled around, her fingers slightly curled and ready to flare in need of a spell. Her bright, blue eyes scanned the street and buildings around her, looking for any sign of movement or life lurking in the shadows. Skillfully, her careful gaze caught the rough outline of a bulky figure stalking the nearby bank roof. Although it was not certain, Coria assumed the figure was a horde member, presumably an orc by their large frame. _Likely a Horde Scout.. _she thought, knowing such actions were fully legal within the walls.

"These rivalries run too deep.." Coria whispered to herself, thinking back on Varian's reaction to Sylvanas' statement. Pushing the lone sentry to the back of her mind, the elf scurried up the steps and back into the Violet Citadel. All was quiet as she crossed the treshold, pressing deeper into the sanctuary.

"Coria."

The archmage wheeled around, surprised to find a narrow eyed Aethas approaching her. As he neared, a pugnent stench hit her nostrils. She could smell pure magic lingering around Aethas, the type of scent that filled the air after a mages duel or even a scaled battle. Coria raised an eyebrow at this, but did not comment.

"Aethas." she said, hiding her surprise. "Your up late."

He angled an eyebrow back at her, showing his disapproval at her tone of voice. "Is this a problem?" he asked.

Coria surveyed the slender mage. His robes were a neutral tone of black, showing allegiance to no one but also shielding him from unwanted eyes. A cowl was crumpled against his neck while his hair was slightly disheveled; he had been flying. His fingers flexed at her scrutinizing.

"Merely wondering." she answered finally.

He gave her a half-hearted shrug. Coria's suspicions raised.

"I have merely returned from speaking with the Alliance army below us." he revealed, raising a few, stirring questions in Coria's mind.

_Army?.. Why are they below us..? _She wondered. It would explain how Varian found her and such. Perhaps they were returning from a victorious engagement. But then again, why would he pull an entire regiment from the front lines? Was he asking for the Lich King to regain lost ground?

The questions pounded Coria's mind from every angle but no answers seemed content enough to reveal themselves. She only pursed her lips and decided to prod information from Aethas; his attitude was too awry to not yield good results.

"Why is the army below us?" Coria asked simply, deciding to tackle her first question.

Aethas countenance changed, "Forgive me for saying Army." he corrected himself quickly, his tone oddly cold. "It's merely a veteran regiment of Varian's. With the Gathering in a few days time, I asked him to bring his best men to represent Stormwind as a whole; You know how pride affects every race." he stated, raising another, slender eyebrow with his last, few words.

Coria slid in a small smile. She did have to agree there.

"And the other factions?" the elf asked, knowing the Orc's would surely attempt to outdo the Humans as far as impressiveness, as if this was a game of "Who-Had-Better-Scars". At least Stormwind would win in a beauty contest...

"They've been invited to do the same." Aethas answered, bringing Coria's foolish mind back to the conversation."The Gathering only happens every decade, Coria. Unfortunately competition between attending factions has, of course, seeped through."

Although his mood was certainly off, the elf couldn't help but agree with the points he was making.

"And what are we, the Kirin Tor, doing?"

He smirked.

"We're just going to have to outdo everyone aren't we?" he said simply.

Coria's eyes narrowed at this, her eyebrows meeting in a jutting V. "That's hardly responsible is it? This is a meeting of fellow leaders to discuss reports, tell tales and enjoy one another's displays of art and contributions." she snapped, stating off the facts on her fingers in a matter-of-fact voice. "This isn't a competition Aethas. I think you should acknowledge that far before me."

The smirk disappeared from the Blood Elf's face. "What are you implying?" he asked very quietly.

"That your being lofty with your position." she stated, abandoning all sense of respect.

From her statement, an icy chill settled between the two like a trench would separate two opposing armies. Coria certainly knew she had over stepped her boundaries, but she remained firm in her accusation. Aethas' mouth disappeared into a thin line.

"If you feel such, perhaps you should challenge my authority with a Vault."

"Per-.. I.. Excuse me?" Coria stuttered, the term reeling her back.

Aethas' face lit up at her confusion. "He never told you of Vaulting?" he sneered, a smirk creeping back onto his lips. He laughed loudly, his high pitched peal of mirth echoing across the halls. " I seem to have neglected your basic knowledge of master-and-apprenticeship." he said with a small hint of amusement. "Although, I hardly consider our... "arrangement" that of a master and apprentice."

"What is Vaulting?" she asked hotly, her temper flaring.

"When a rowdy, rude and otherwise disrespectful and unappreciative apprentice." he glanced at her. "finds themselves believing they can best their master and have no further use for him, or her as the case may be. Then they can challenge said teacher to a single duel. Should the student best the teacher, the teacher must surrender their formal rank, in my case senior Archmage, to that of the younger."

"Also." he added, "the teacher must subject themselves and release all knowledge they already know to the student."

Coria pondered on the terms of the challenge for a moment. "It sounds serious." she said hesitantly.

Aethas noticed her tone and his smirk faded a bit, for once he nodded in acknowledgement. "It is, very few have done such and even fewer have succeede-

"Sounds like a challenge, really." she interrupted, correcting her previously nervous statement. Her changed in mood irritated Aethas, evident by his change in countenance.

"The requests and terms of the challenge are set by the greater." he stated with pursed lips.

"Name them." she said quickly without hesitation.

Aethas surveyed her for a moment. "If two days time you still possess these feelings, then, be in front of my office at sundown." he said finally.

"Fine."

* * *

The next morning came with a few, unprecedented tasks.

Coria awoke wearily, surprised to find her face pressed against the flat surface of her desk. She shook the sleep from her eyes and noticed a thin stack of parchment placed in front of her. Curious, she snatched up the yellowed paper and glanced over their contents.

The top was a report from the city architect. It stated that the necessarily supplies to rebuild the city's damages had been harvested, shipped, gathered and were finally within the walls. A signature line dotted the bottom, requesting for the permission to gather the workers and allow them to rebuild the city. The drawbacks of such would shut down the cities processes for at least half the day.

Setting the request aside for a moment, the elf shuffled through the rest.

Two health reports, both good, a financial statement, three requests to hunt from a previously fenced off zone of the forest below, two congratulation notes and a final note from Sarmoti.

_Coria._

_Be expecting requests and letters from each Faction leader to come soon. Each will require certain supplies and items for their accompanying soldiers and ambassadors. Be warned, they will probably be more luxurious than normal. _

_Sarmoti._

Coria sighed and tossed the paper aside. She had thought as much, she expected the most costly requests to come from the blood elves. Still, she would honor them, the financial statement she had just read moments ago would allow her to do such several times over need be.

Leaning back now, Coria took the first report and a quill, signing away at the bottom instantly. The quill scratched the parchment as she signed off with a flourish. The elf tossed the paper back towards the bin it came from, yelping in surprise as it suddenly burst into flames and disappeared.

_I guess that's how they come and go... _Coria thought. She laughed sheepishly. For one with so much Arcane knowledge, she had very little common sense of how the city worked. Then again, however, the elf doubted anyone knew everything about Dalaran. Even more so, she doubted anyone would ever figure out and fathom the true extents of the ancient capitol.

With a quiet exhale of breath, Coria rubbed her eyes vigorously. With surprisingly weary limbs, she drifted into the back room, opening the balcony door with a flick of her wrist. The glass doors swung inwards, allowing a soft breeze to roll across her ivory skin. Her bright eyes scanned the city below, she hidden by magic from any eyes looking upwards. She spotted careless shoppers and visitors strolling with leisure amongst the street, many clothed in fine threads, thier pockets undoubtedly jingling with a full amount of gold.

For a silent moment, the young girl wished she was one of the carefree shoppers below. No war, no fights, no mage's, no foolish ranks, no blood, no tears.. nothing. Nothing to worry about except the daily expenses and how best to spend the day. Yet, in an instant, the foolish wishes disappeared. Not so much for the realization her lifestyle was far better, but for the fact she knew Rhonin would box her ears if she expressed such a selfish mindset.

A small smile crept across her face.

She missed Rhonin.

His activities lately carried him to the far corners of the world. Whether he was traversing a vast desert, lumbering through a tangled jungle or swooping through some numbing tundra she didn't know. Still.. it had been far too long since she had had a proper conversation with her former mentor... and her father.

Coria's thoughts then drifted with the wind towards Aethas. His sneering face plastered in her mind, a rage began to boil in her core. Events transpiring within her life had become increasing difficult since she had been steered under his command. Although she accepted the challenges with a grim embrace, she blamed him for practically everything that had happened recently, including nearly dying three times.

The elf spat into the breeze, distaste staining her lips. She openly awaited the moment to challenge him, knowing full well it went against the Six and any honor systems the Kirin Tor had. Even so, her patience and willing to submit were nigh at a breaking point. The time to prove herself better than him had arrived. Confident in her skills, Coria pressed the unpleasant thoughts from her mind and racked her mind for another topic to brood about.

Seconds into mulling over, the sound of rustling papers came from within her office, accompanied by a flash of light. Intrigued, Coria slipped back inside her office. Laying atop the pile was a fresh reply from the report she had signed. The message seemed to have been scribbled quickly, ink blots splotched the pages where the quill likely had flown over. It stated that the workers would be gathering in moments soon.

With a huff, Coria rushed into the back room, tearing off her fine robes as she went.

Ten minutes later, the elf stepped down the ivory staircase into Dalaran. She wore simple brown working clothes, her hair tied back into a tight ponytail. Several groups of workers around the area glanced upon her as she walked freely down. One seemed to recognize her after a moment, the dwarve's bushy mustache bristling with realization and his eyes widening.

"Archmage Coria!" he called out, his barrel chest rippling as he shouted. His stumped over to her, a fine array of worn hammers clinking at his belt as he moved. "I hardly recognized you." he commented, respectfully however. Coria smiled and accepted the partial compliment.

"Shall we begin, overseer?" she asked, casting an eye at the many pallets and scaffolding's that were being drug into the area.

The dwarf's eyes roamed around the square, his stubby finger pointing at many leaflets that were attached to windows, doors and walls. "I have notified the city of our doing's, so yes, we shall begin."

The dwarf clapped together his thick hands, shouting out something in dwarvish. The groups disbanded and snapped to work, dragging scaffolding's and boards to correct areas, while others began grabbing armfuls of supplies.

Coria located a series of gouges and tears in nearby business. She rolled her sleeves to the elbows and began flowing magic through her veins. With words of power, she began moving bricks, clay and stone alike towards the injured areas. Whispering words of strengthening and arcane as she went, the mage fortified the areas she repaired, slowly filling in the blank spots in Dalaran's defenses.

Soon, sweat sprang up across her body, a steady flow of it dripping down her brow and nose, soaking her collar quickly. As the elf toiled and labored, she glanced nearby at the other groups of workers. They too hammered away vigorously but enjoyed one another's company as they did so. Several laughed at jokes while others chuckled at mistakes their friends made, most common of all was striking a finger with the blunt edge of their hammer. The result usually ended up with a fine stream of choice words before shaking it off and resuming work. Still, Coria couldn't shake of the feeling of loneliness that suddenly permeated her.

_Whom do I call friend? _she asked herself quickly, taking a bit more time to mend a stained glass window. Fellowship was vital for one to live in life, especially in factions such as her own; at least in her opinion. Yet as she thought, she located no source of comfort. Rhonin was away, Aethas had been briefly something of fulfillment, although it was probably the amount of work that sated her needs. Growing up even, solitude had been Coria's greatest ally, while books became her companions... Coria almost felt the need to pity herself, yet the stern face of Rhonin appeared amongst her thoughts. Yet again, she was being a bit foolish.

"Archmage, ma'am!" several voices suddenly called out behind her. Coria broke out of her reverie, glancing behind her. A handful of Kirin Tor mages stood patiently, looks of loss on their faces. "How can we help?" they asked openly, glancing around for a way to assist the mending process.

Coria pointed to the surrounding groups. "Use your magic to hasten the processes or do as me and find a corner of your own to work." she said softly. They all nodded instantly and hurried off to do as told.

The elf returned her attention to the glass window in front of her.

"You seem troubled."

Coria cocked her head sideways at the sudden voice. Surprised, but pleased, she met the gaze of Varian, whom had just appeared at her side. He too wore work clothes, forgoing his regal attire to join the common folk. "I thought you had left?" she asked quickly.

"You sound as if you wish that." Varian answered with a fake tone of sadness. Coria smiled and apologized for her rudness.

"I merely thought you had returned to Icecrown to push the front further." she said, this time choosing her words carefully. The sincerity behind her statements seemed to appease Varian. His tanned cheeks lifted upwards in a small smile, a small chuckle escaping from the confines of his throat.

"You are correct then. I cannot leave the front lines without command and orders for too long, less the Lich King discover of my absence and launch a counteroffensive in said wake." he said, smoothing out a poster with his fingertips. It displayed a common list of directions, addresses and names for guidance around the city. "I must leave the day after the Gathering, unfortunately." he declared.

She did a quick calculation. _Three and si- _"So you have nine days left in the capitol, correct?" she asked. Three till the Gathering, six to encompass the event itself. Nine.

Varian nodded, "Aye. I will be likely wrought into my own races events and functions during those final six, in addition to preparing the day before.. so I have perhaps two days to myself." he said, almost sounding somber in the fact of little free time.

"Such is the weight of being a leader." she commented casually. Before her courage deserted her, she quickly added a second statement, more a question actually.

"Perhaps we could see each other in one of those two days."

He glanced up sharply, casting an icy gaze at her and sweeping over her with critical analysis. Within a moment, however, the hardened resolve melted and left behind was a small amount of friendly agreement. Still, his voice tried to retain what his eyes had already revealed.

"Perhaps." he said, wavering between maybe and yes. His hesitation elicited a small amount of happiness in Coria, although she was unsure why.

With this, the two fell into a peaceful silence, content to resume working with each other in rebuilding the capitol. Hours passed and their progress became evident. The city was regaining it's glorious luster, all the more magnified by the magic and heart poured into the arcane latticeworks. Without the use of spells, Coria knew such feats would have taken months.

_For once I am glad to be a frail and squishy mage compared to a labored and scarred warrior. _She thought amusingly. A grin crept up on her lips. Squishy. Such a fun word to toy with.

When the sun began to droop from it's blazing climax in the sky, everyone shuffled to corners and benches to take a quick break. Stone platters appeared everywhere, laden with a variety of small foods one could eat with just their fingers. When everyone's work time hunger had abated, the empty discs vanished and everyone resumed their previous tasks. The hammering of tools and the pounding of hands filled the air once again.

Their work now carried on into the confines of the evening, dusk beginning to drape it's ebony cloak over the world while the sun retreated just below the horizon. Stars began to reveal themselves across the darkening sky, glittering like coins in a money pouch.

Varian glanced up slowly, rubbing his sore neck with the fingertips of one hand. "The world is truly a queer place." he commented. With a turn of his head, a few bones popped.

Coria wiped her sweaty brow and glanced over at him with a look of interest.

"How so?" she inquired softly.

He motioned to the stars shimmering above and the sun warming their backs.

"Although it is nighttime here, it is perhaps only mid afternoon or earlier back home in Stormwind." he stated.

Coria grabbed a hold of this piece of information, intrigued. "How is that possible?" she asked quickly, all the more captivated now. Varian merely shrugged in response, however, and shook his head. A few drops of sweat won their freedom from his damp hair and flung themselves with a rebellious cry into the wind, only to be devastated as the stone wall captured them once more.

"The world is not flat as many of us once believed." he whispered.

"For living for so many generations, we still know so little of the world we inhabit." she said thoughtfully.

The King nodded in agreement.

A final sapphire set into the crown of the bank was the last task accomplished in the day, marking the end of their work; Dalaran was repaired and returned to it's formal glory. Coria earnestly thanked and dismissed the weary workers, each one departing with a tired smile wrought on their dried lips. She knew each would return home and seek vast hours of relaxation, perhaps reaching for the bottle to wash the hardened dust from their throats.

A soft breeze tickled the nape of Coria's neck as she starred across the cityscape. _This is how life should be, _the elf thought to herself. _No war, no worries.. nothing. _

The Archmage took a few steps and sidled up beside Varian, glancing up to find him deep in thought, his heavy brow furrowed as he contemplated some unknown entity. His chiseled lips were pulled tight and his eyes narrowed, although they focused on nothing in the distance.

"What troubles you?" she asked in a low murmur. She half expected him not to even hear her.

She was wrong, though, as he recoiled and shook his head, coming out of his silent reverie. His gaze remained on the horizon for a single moment before he snapped a glance over at her. He might have entirely forgotten she was still present.

"Wh- Oh, nothing." he said quietly, shaking his head like a dog.

Although she suspected otherwise, the elf said nothing of the matter, instead deciding to glance out over the edge of the world. She looked northeast towards the Storm Peaks, watching as a massive thunderhead descended upon the frozen region, striking the snow capped mountains with it's bolts of fury. It's roar of greatness faintly reached Coria's ears, raising some primal urge within her to go dance in the icy rain. Her heart surged.

"What ails you?" Varian prompted, looking down on the thin Archmage.

Coria resisted half a smirk, "Some moments I feel an urge within my soul to forgo this world and become with the land. Though my body is tiny, my heart is a giant and I believe with every fiber of my being that I would become a large and fearsome mountain, dwarfing all those who once laughed at me." she said in one clean sweep. Varian raised an eyebrow at her statement.

"Those who laugh at you would surely fall beneath your spell's now, you have the power's of an ancient." he commented.

"But still much to learn." she amended him.

The King smiled at this and returned his vision to the sky, allowing a peaceful silence to lapse over. Night was beginning to spread it's ebony wings over Northrend.

"Do you wish to join me for dinner?" Coria asked after awhile, noticing the hunger that tore at her belly. Varian considered the request for a moment, then shook his head sadly.

"I cannot tonight, for I have other tasks to attend to before I turn in." he said, an apologizing smile on his lips. Disappointment edged on Coria, but she pushed it away with a tiny nod. "Perhaps tomorrow though?" Varian suddenly prompted, surprising the elf. She raised an eyebrow.

"Of course." came her rather eager reply.

Varian's smile widened and he bowed to Coria, "Until then." he whispered, reaching out and giving her forearm a friendly squeeze.

And he was gone.

A breeze rustled Coria's hair as she stood, still contempt to gaze out across the night sky. At last, hunger and weariness forced her towards the Ivory Citadel and her abode. Tired legs barely carried her up the vast stairs, across the foyer and back towards her apartment. With a soft click, a rattle of chains and pop of magic, she was home.

One paper laid in her inbox, one she could certainly do without right now.

She gingerly picked up the thin piece of parchment marked with the Sunreaver symbol.

_Come._

With a groan, the elf tossed the letter into her outbox, a flash taking the annoying summoning away from her. Moments later Coria found herself in front of Aethas' office door. With a half-hearted knock it creaked inward, welcoming her in. Aethas sat behind his desk.

"Sit." he said without looking up.

Perplexed, the young Archmage took a seat in front of him, taking a moment to pull the treaty from under her armor. "I have something to show you." she declared, tossing the parchment onto his desk. As it floated, the letter twisted in midair and landed upside down on his desk, revealing a small message scrawled in the top corner. Coria bent forward quickly and examined it.

_To A._

Before she could question the inscription, Aethas snatched the leaflet up and glanced over it, his eyes darting left to right as he read the terms written out. His eyes grew smaller and smaller with each line, until finally they were narrow slits. Disgust colored his face as he set the parchment down.

"Who is A?" she asked after a pause.

Aethas flipped the item over. He shrugged.

"I'm not sure.." he answered. "This isn't good, but it certainly ties in with your next assignment."

Coria raised a slender eyebrow.

"Have you ever heard of a man named Dar'khan Drathir?" Aethas asked.

Coria now raised both eyebrows and nodded. Once an esteemed magister Dar'khan Drathir would become one of Quel'Thalas greatest traitors. His limitless ambition, combined with his egotistical mindset, made him an easy pawn for the forces of the Lich King. Empowered by the treacherous Prince Arthas himself, Dar'Khan opened the way for the Scourge to enter Quel'Thalas and ravage the land in their march to the Sunwell.

Though he was killed at some point after the fall of Quel'Thalas, Dar'khan had been resurrected by the Lich King as a Lich, but defeated by a peasant girl named Anveena Teague, whom was actually the embodiment of the Sunwell itself. Although many believed this to be Dark'khan's defeated, he returned again in the southern Ghostlands, although much weaker. Thankfully, a band of warriors and adventurer's rid the world of him, seemingly for good.

"He's back, although more dark magic than sinew and bone... The Lich King resurrected him again." Aethas declared.

Coria's mouth became a thin line; this was grim news.

"He can't be that powerful now, he was weak enough already during his last life." she said. Aethas disappointed her with a shake of his head, however.

"He's actually more powerful than he was as an elf. The Lich King has imbued him with his own powers as well as entrusted him with some dark and ancient artifact to increase his powers magnanimously. It seems the Lich King deemed Dar'khan's ingenuity and cunning to vast and important to waste."

"And the artifact?" she inquired.

Aethas gave her a coy smile and reached under his desk, procuring a small set of musty, cracked scrolls.

"Copies of some of my more intimate tomes. These detail a known set of ancient Azerothian, Elvish, Dwarvish and Kalmidorian artifacts. The ones with highlighted names and descriptions are ones I believe or know the Lich King already has, most of which are Elvish. I wouldn't be surprised if a fourth, if not more, of Arthas' treasures are from Quel'thalas." he handed the sheaf's to Coria.

"I'd study those thoroughly if I were you. I think you have a good enough understanding of Dar'khan's character to perceive which he might have. If you don't, look for the fanciest or most powerful of the lot."

Coria drank all this in, before allowing herself to grace Aethas with a wide, almost sinister smile.

"I'm to locate and kill the new Dar'khan." she said, almost a declaration.

Aethas returned her smirk without a hint of sadness or reluctance.

"It seems so."

"Naturally." she commented, glancing away.

At last, she looked back at him.

"Well, I better get going then, shouldn't I?"


End file.
